Red Dogs
by Stegosaurus1412
Summary: Collab with LionKingAlex. Three months after the events of the first movie and Mowgli the man-cub reunites with his wolf family only to learn that a new threat is terrorizing the jungle, more terrible even than Shere Khan. Can Mowgli and his friends unite the jungle tribes to face this danger, or will the entire jungle face total destruction under the wrath of the Red Dogs?
1. The Pheeal

**_Hey, everyone, it's me Stegz. Just wanna say thank you all for all of your kind reviews of Jurassic Kratts. It's been a lot of fun writing that story. So now I've decided to write a story from my favorite childhood movie The Jungle Book. It'll also include several elements from the original stories written by Rudyard Kipling, one of my favorite works of fiction. (Lost count of how many times I've read them.) if any of you readers have any ideas or suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'm open._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DONOT own the Jungle Book._**

For several days the wolf pack had been on the hunt, traveling south through a hidden game trail which cut through the jungle as though it were cast in iron. It was the end of the rainy season but the herds were far fewer in number than usual. Something had been raiding their hunting grounds and food has become scarce. Driven by desperate hunger, they trekked through the forest, moving as silently as the shadows on padded feet, scarcely bending the blades of grass nor rustling in the undergrowth, moving in the direction their prey had taken. After many miles of pursuit, the pack stopped in an unfamiliar part of the jungle, cautiously sniffing the air which suddenly gave off a foreign, musky odor. They were now outside their southern borders. The leader of the pack of twenty plus wolves slowly advances toward a massive forest giant, looking neither to the right nor the left. The trunk was deliberately scarred and marked with a series of claw marks. Sniffing at its base, the alpha concluded that the marks were fresh, no more than a few hours old.

Sensing that they have entered another's domain, the alpha paused momentary before giving the Stranger's Hunting Call, saying: "We mean you no trouble, Brother. Give us leave to hunt here because we are hungry." By the Law of the Jungle, when a predator ventures outside his usual hunting grounds, he must repeat the Call aloud until it is answered.

From the dense undergrowth not far away came the gruff voice of a drowsy leopard who answered,"Hunt then for food, but not for pleasure." The head wolf silently thanked the big cat before leading his pack forward, resuming their hunt, hot on the trail of their quarry.

The sun was sinking lower in the horizon, and after several more hours of tracking, they finally had their target in sight: a wounded Sambar on his last legs in the center of a glade. Sporting an impressive set of antlers, the tall stag made a fine physical specimen, save for the injury on his right flank from a previous encounter with the wolves. Raising his shaggy neck, he scans the edge of the clearing, all the while rotating his ears to detect the slightest sound that would betray a stalking predator. Assuming the coast was clear, the Sambar then continued grazing peacefully on the glade's fresh pastures, oblivious to approaching danger lurking among the trees.

The wolves slowly approach the stag from downwind to avoid the deer picking up their scent, thus giving them away. On their padded feet, several hunters approach their unsuspecting quarry from behind while the rest split off to the other end of the glade, intending to cut off their prey's escape. They hadn't eaten for days, and they weren't about to blow it now. Before long the wolf pack had the Sambar completely surrounded. The trap was set– until a yearling wolf unwittingly stepped on a dry twig that resounded with a SNAP!

The Sambar's ears pricked at the threatening sound from behind, and without so much as a backwards glance, took off like a frightened rabbit, racing full speed out of the glade, but not before being greeted by the open jaws and deep growls of the wolves trying to cut off his retreat. Blinded by fear, it was only instinct that told the deer to leap over the blockade. One wolf attempted to take a crushing bite on the flying stag, but instead of the Sambar's flanks, his jaws were met by hard hooves.

Once again on the run, the Sambar continued to gallop for dear life, with the hunting wolf pack baying on his trail. Urged on by the stag's retreat and the gnawing hunger in their stomachs, the wolves relentlessly gave chase, several members snapping at the deer's heels until he disappeared among the yellow grasses tall enough to hide an elephant. The pack paused briefly at the edge of the elephant grass, sniffing cautiously, but caution was soon cast into the wind as the leader bayed: "Fan out! Find him!" Without another moment to waste, the pack split up, each wolf darting in a different direction, melting among the grasses in hopes of overtaking their quarry.

With limited visibility, the wolves rely on their keen noses to sniff out the fleeing Sambar.

 _He couldn't have gone too far_ , thought one wolf, the Gray Tracker of the pack, as he ran through the tall grasses, his nose locked on the stag's scent. Before long, his ears picked up a disturbance not far ahead.

 _Finally, our luck's beginning to turn._

As he was closing in on the Sambar's trail, the Gray Tracker's nose caught whiff of a strong, pungent odor, more foul than the leopard's sign post from hours earlier. Suddenly the jungle's silence was broken by a horrid shriek that brought chills to his spine. _The pheeal; that dreadful racket the jackal makes when he is hunting behind the tiger. What is it with jackals and–wait a minute..But there's no tiger within miles of–_ his thoughts were interrupted as it broke out again, but this time joined by the agonized cries of a frightened Sambar.

Before long, the deer's screams were drowned out by a series of yaps and growls, followed by loud thrashing among the tall grass. A cold wave of fear washed over the Gray Tracker and one single instinct snapped, the same voice which surely goaded the Sambar in here in the first place: Run!

He ran as he had never ran in his life, racing full speed back to the clearing as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Fall back!" He bayed in warning, hoping that the rest of the pack would get the message and retreat. "Fall back! Retreat!" But all around him, he could hear the bays and yelps of his comrades among the tall grass, who were surely now being overtaken by this new, unseen threat.

After racing through the relative darkness of the elephant grasses, the light of the clearing was almost a welcome relief. But relief was short lived as the Gray Tracker's attention fell upon the thrashing and rustling in the undergrowth behind him. The wolf then summoned enough courage as he dropped to a pre attack crouch, ready for friend or foe, though it was more likely the latter.

"Show yourselves!"he growled, baring his teeth. For a moment of eerie silence, nothing moved– before several flashes of red tackled the gray wolf. In a desperate struggle for his life, the Gray Tracker managed to take down three of his assailants before feeling a horrible pain on his right paw.

Looking down, he saw a short head with its jaws clamped on his paw. It was then that the wolf got a good look at his attacker; the creature resembled a fox, clad in a bright crimson coat though it had a more robust skull and powerful jaws. It may not be as big as a wolf, but it was just as strong. Overcome by his wounds, the Gray Tracker found himself lying on his back, pinned by his opponent's weight. With his good paw, the injured wolf struggled to stay the snapping jaws as the red canine attempted to end the wolf's life with a bite to the throat.

But the teeth never came.

Forcing an eye open, the Gray Tracker looked to see the leader of his pack on the attack, grabbing at his attacker's throat in his jaws. Though the marauder struggled, it was all over in a single bite.

As he picked himself on his three feet, the Gray Tracker limped over to his leader. But to his horror, the head wolf slumped to the ground, his strength slowly leaving him. The once proud leader of the pack was mortally wounded.

"White Fang!"cried the lame wolf, hobbling to his fallen leader's side. White Fang slowly opened his green eyes, staring at his second in command.

"Won-tolla,"groaned the head wolf feebly. "The pack–"

"I am afraid they are no more."replied the Gray Tracker sadly, head lowered, ears drooping.

"My time has come. Go. Save yourself,"whispered the dying leader.

"No! I can't leave you here! I won't leave you!"protested Wontolla. "Even if all the dholes of the Dekkan descend, I'll stay here and fight, even to the death!"

"Go.. And warn the others waiting at the den, and keep them safe. They are in your charge now. Go north, towards the Waingunga, and stay there until the dholes have passed."

Won-tolla nodded in understanding.

"Good–good hunting–Brother.."said White Fang quietly as he closed his eyes for one last time. Then stillness claimed him. The leader of the pack was no more.

"Good hunting."mumbled the Gray Tracker solemnly, rubbing his head against White Fang's bloodied body. But this was no time for grief; All around him, he could hear the rustles in the grass and the dreaded pheeal echoing across the jungle as the red dogs finished off every last hunter of his pack. Without a moment to waste, Won-tolla limped away from this place of death as fast as his three legs could carry; but not before taking a backwards glance, just as the carrion birds have begun to fly overhead.


	2. Family Reunion

In the Man-Village, Mowgli sat by the window lost in thought, staring at the moon, soon to be full not a couple days from now. _I bet the Pack will hold another Council meeting soon_ , he thought absentmindedly. _Without me._ It had been three months since he had left the jungle, the only home he's ever known. _I never got to say goodbye._ Knowing that sleep wouldn't be possible yet, he decided to take a midnight stroll through the village.

He had often done this on sleepless nights as this, and tonight seemed to be no different.

Over the past three months, he had come to be adopted by Messua and her husband, where he learned to speak their language. Many in the village were fascinated by Mowgli's upbringing in the jungle, so it was scarcely surprising that on several nights, some of the younger children would gather around the village fig tree to hear all about it, laughing whenever he recounted the fun times with Baloo the jolly sloth bear, or gasping in shock upon the confrontation with Shere Khan the murderous tiger as he motioned and gestured with his hands in the firelight. Among the crowds, Mowgli would notice the girl with the big brown eyes who he learned was Shanti. Ever since his arrival, the two have come to be great friends and spent much of their free time together, and from her, he learned many of the ways and customs of Men. Whenever he wasn't telling stories, he worked as a herder, tending to the herd of buffalo from dawn till dusk on the back of Rama the lead bull, who at first was fairly surprised at being spoken to by a boy who spoke in the language of beasts. Soon the two came to be good friends, spending the long hours talking, and anyone watching found this bond no less awe inspiring than Mowgli's tales, and confirmed the truth of the boy's past. Aside from the huge bovine and the pariah dogs who wandered the village, Mowgli had few animal peers since leaving the jungle of his birth.

With tiredness finally beginning to take hold of him, Mowgli found a convenient place at the edge of the field. Laying on the soft grass, his eyes were almost closed before a big, gray nose poked him on the chin.

"Rise and shine, Little Brother."said a familiar voice.

Mowgli's eyes immediately flew wide open with surprised joy before embracing the shaggy gray neck in question. Before him stood Gray, the eldest of his five foster siblings.

"You sure are happy to see me."said the wolf, pleasantly surprised by his little brother's reaction.

"You have no idea."replied the man-cub as the Pack used to call him. So many questions flooded his mind. "What're _you_ doing here? How'd you find me?"

"Have you forgotten, Little Brother? We wolves have one of the best noses in the jungle. It wasn't hard to track you here. That and a friendly old bear gave us directions."replied the gray wolf before shutting his mouth tight, as though he blurted out private information. Mowgli caught it.

"Wait a minute, who's _'Us_ '?"

"You didn't think I'd come all this way alone, did you?" At this point, he turned his head towards the trees at the edge of the field baying: "Hey, guys! Mowgli's here! Y'all can come out now."

"Mowgli!"

Without warning, two more wolves came bursting out of the undergrowth, tackling the boy in a dog pile. Mowgli couldn't help laughing as his face was greeted by two slobbery wet kisses from his litter mates. "Raja! Black Bane! It's so good to see you! I thought you guys forgot about me."

"Forget you? Never!"said Raja, the second oldest wolf cub, clad in reddish brown fur like their mother.

"If we had any say in the matter, you would have stayed in the Pack with us."added Black Bane, youngest of the three, who sported a dark coat, similar in color to his father.

"Yeah, we're brothers. And brothers stick together, through thick and thin."nodded Raja in agreement, nuzzling their foster sibling's head.

"Man-cub or not, you're still part of the family."said the eldest.

"What about Dhwani and Sundari?"asked Mowgli, referring to their two sisters. "Where are Mother and Father?"

"They're with the Pack."answered Gray. "They don't know we're here."

"It's a surprise."whispered the youngest of the three, eyes twinkling with mischief as young cubs are.

"I'm sure you already know that there'll be a Council meeting not long from now."said the auburn wolf. Mowgli nodded.

"How would you like to come with us? For old times sake? Please?"asked Black Bane, wagging his tail, awaiting for their brother's answer, while Raja and Gray stood as still as stone, ears pricked, equally anxious.

Excitement coursed through the man-cub's body, and he answered: "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" With that, he embraced his three brothers before a small frown grew on his features as a new notion struck him."But first, I have to let my family know where I'm going."

"I'm sure they'll understand."said the youngest nonchalantly. "After all, there's nothing wrong with a little family reunion."

"But wouldn't the humans who adopted you try to stop you from going?"asked the eldest.

"You're right, Gray. They would." Then another idea came to mind. "But I have a friend who just might help. Follow me, guys!"

 ** _****Several Minutes Later...****_**

"This is _so_ cool!"whispered Black Bane excitedly as they snuck through the village square, observing at all the sights and sounds with wide eyes only to be silenced by his three brothers. " _Shhh!_ "

"Keep it down. They'll hear us."whispered Raja through his teeth, gesturing with his head towards the slumbering guard dogs.

"Oh. Hehe."chuckled the youngest sheepishly.

After a few minutes stalking, they reached their destination: a tall mud hut, adorned with a straw roof. "You guys wait here."whispered Mowgli. "I'll be right back." With that, he climbed a neighboring palm tree before jumping for the highest window.

"Wow. I wish _I_ could climb."remarked Black Bane.

Once Mowgli climbed through the window, he snuck as silently as a shadow before crouching before he came across the form of Shanti sleeping peacefully in her hammock.

"Psst. Shanti."he whispered, tapping the girl's shoulder. "Shanti." He was soon answered by her groggy response.

"M-Mowgli? What're you doing here? It's the middle of the night."

"Shanti. I need you to do me a favor." It wasn't long before she was wide awake and alert. "With what?"

"If my parents ask where I've gone, tell them I've gone back to the jungle for a while."

"But why?"

"Let's just say I have some family matters to attend to back at home."he replied, making his way back to the window. She followed closely before her eyes wandered downwards, where to her horror, she spied three wolves sitting at her porch. Mowgli had just enough time to muffle a scream that almost escaped the girl's lips.

"It's okay. They're friendly. Shanti, these are my brothers: Gray, Raja, and Black Bane." The youngest of the three wagged his tail upon being acknowledged by his human sibling. As Mowgli removed his hand from Shanti's mouth, her fear was replaced by awe and wonder.

"T-those are part of the wolf pack that raised you?"she asked in mild disbelief.

"Mm-hmm. And they've invited me to come to a Council meeting with them."

"A what?" Shanti was confused.

"Tell you later. I'll be back in a few days." No sooner had Mowgli made his way back for the window when, to his surprise (And the wolves watching from below.), he felt Shanti's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Be careful."

"Don't worry."he said, returning the embrace. "I will."

No more was said as the boy leaped down from the window, landing on his feet without a sound before taking off with the three wolves at his heels.

As the wolves made their way out of the village gates, Mowgli hesitated, glancing back at the village he had taken refuge in for the past three months.

"What are you waiting for?"called Raja from across the river.

Half a minute later, the man-cub took his first tentative steps outside the village, crossing the stone path across the gentle flowing river before joining his brothers on the other side. Upon setting foot in the jungle, many memories flooded his mind. I'm home, he thought, fighting the tears of joy that threatened to burst as he raced through the forest trail with his foster siblings.

Mowgli had led a good three months within the village gates, but it had nothing on the exhilarating and boundless freedom the jungle had to offer. The smoky smell of burning wood gradually gave way to the intoxicating odor of the cool night air in his lungs. The dead silence of the village square replaced by the nightly chorus of the jungle's denizens, from the silent bells of the insects to the to the hooting of an owl perched on the highest branches; the gentle sway of the grasses as they danced before the calm winds and the scratching of a bat's claws as it roosted for a while in the trees. And from far away, came the most desolate cry in all the jungle: the hunting howl of a wolf.

It wasn't long before Gray broke into the Night Song of the Jungle, one that is known by every hunter that prowled on four legs, and one of the first songs a cub learns:

" _Now Chil the Kite brings home the night_

 _That Mang the Bat sets free._ "

The younger wolves took up the next verse, " _The herds are shut in byre and hut -_

 _For loosed till dawn are we._ "

"Sing with us, Little Frog."Raja encouraged with a nudge to the boy's side. Mowgli smiled as he sang joyfully:

" _This is the hour of pride and power,_

 _Talon and tush and claw._ "

"All together now!"bayed the eldest brother.

" _O hear the call! Good Hunting, All_

 _That keep the Jungle Law!_ " The song ended as the three wolves filled the night sky with their howls, soon joined by their foster sibling before howls were replaced by hearty laughs.

"Guys,"said Mowgli after a period of calm. "it's good to be back."

For the next several days, the four brothers traveled, stopping only to eat or to rest, all the while frolicking and playing together. Along the way they exchanged stories about their individual adventures in the jungle, and tales of the hunt which Mowgli always enjoyed hearing. The three wolves listened attentively to Mowgli's stories from his travels with Bagheera and Baloo to life among Men.

"I've always thought the humans were crazy."remarked Raja once his foster brother had finished. "Your stories have just confirmed it, Little Frog."

Shere Khan hadn't been seen for several months, according to Gray. "And even if that striped cattle thief was still after you, we'll give him reason to think twice." The younger wolves growled in agreement.

"So, you said it was that human girl who brought you to the Man-Village in the first place?"asked Gray. The man-cub nodded. " I guess that means our Little Frog has a way with the ladies."said Raja slyly, a toothy grin on his face.

Mowgli felt himself blushing as he waved his hands frantically, yelling, "No, no, no, no! It's nothing like that, Raja! Not at all!" This earned roars of laughter from the wolves.

"You're one to talk."mumbled Black Bane, beaming a sly grin of his own. "What about that one she-wolf you've been spending a lot of time with lately? Dhatura was her name?"

It was the auburn wolf's turn to be embarrassed. "Blackie!"yelled the middle sibling bashfully, earning laughs from his three brothers. Mercifully, Gray thought that enough was enough. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, bro. If anything we're happy for you."

"Yeah, congratulations, Brother."said the man-cub, wrapping his arms around Raja's neck, which the wolf happily accepted.

The sun had set by the time the four reached familiar territory. From their place on a high hill, they gazed across the Seeonee jungle as far as the eye can see until their eyes fell upon the Council Rock, a hillside of rocks, cliffs and boulders where a hundred wolves could hide, an ancient tree towering nearby.

"Look well, O Wolves! Look well!"came the booming voice of Akela, leader of the Seeonee wolves, calling the meeting into order.

"The Council meeting's about to begin!"said Mowgli.

"Last one over's a wild boar's ugly brother!"exclaimed Black Bane, racing towards the Council Rock, no more than a mile away, followed shortly by his three brothers.

The three were ahead of the man-cub by a mile, courtesy of their stamina, only to come to a screeching halt as they were greeted by the hard stare of Mother Wolf waiting on a boulder at the far end of the Rock.

"Where have you three been?"snapped the agitated wolf. "Your father and I were worried sick!"

"Mother, I can explain–" but Gray never got to finish as they heard rustling among the undergrowth, followed by a voice that shouted: "Hey, guys! Wait up!" The foliage at the edge of the clearing parted to reveal Mowgli, out of breath, leaves and twigs tangled in his hair.

Mother Wolf's anger soon turned to surprise. "Mowgli? Can it be?"

"Mother!"greeted Mowgli as he raced towards the she-wolf before wrapping his arms around the shaggy neck of the only mother he had ever known up until recently, hot tears staining her coat.

Mother Wolf's surprise then melted into pure joy as she happily accepted the embrace before licking her foster son's cheek. "Not a day went by when I didn't miss you, little hairless son of mine."whispered Mother Wolf, emotion thick in her voice.

"What have I missed?"asked a deep voice from behind the she-wolf. Mother Wolf turned to see her mate, Rama before she answered: "Our Little Frog has come home, Dear."

The grown wolf was caught off guard as he felt two arms wrapped around his own dark neck. Rama then placed a paw on the boy's back, saying: "You were sorely missed these past three moons. Welcome home, son.

"Sundari! Dhwani!"bayed the father wolf, turning his head towards a pair of large stones, barely able to control the volume of his voice. "Come down here! Your brothers have returned!"

From nearby boulders came two she-wolves, one light gray in color, the other almost silver. "You boys are in so much troubl–"taunted one of the wolves before they stopped in their tracks upon spying the boy.

"Mowgli!"they exclaimed in unison before bounding toward the assembly. Mowgli was knocked off his feet as the two excited wolves practically dog piled him, assaulting his face with slobbery wet kisses.

"We missed you so much, Little Brother!"said Sundari, the silver wolf as Dhwani added, "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, sisters."replied the man-cub, still lying on his back, scratching behind their ears.

"Is that Mowgli?"asked a nearby wolf. Word spread like wildfire among the Pack that their beloved man-cub had returned to them. Soon forty or so wolves gathered around the Council Rock to welcome the boy back into the Pack in open arms. From his place on the top of the Rock, Akela, the great gray leader of the Pack, beamed a warm smile upon Mowgli before he said:

"Welcome home."


	3. Grave News

That night, the full moon illuminated over the jungle, making it seem as though it were day. The Seeonee Wolf Pack was gathering in a circle around the Council Rock, with Akela sitting on top.

"The Council Meeting is now in session."began the leader of the Pack once all the wolves were gathered and accounted for around the Rock, wolves of all ages from badger-colored veterans would could handle a buck alone, to darker coated yearlings who thought they could.

"As you all probably know, tonight we celebrate the return of one of our own after living among Men for three moons. Please welcome Brother Mowgli of the Seeonee Pack." No sooner had Akela finished than a chorus of howls echoed across the night sky. Akela then turned to Mowgli, saying: "Man-cub or wolf, there is always a place for you among us. I only wish we did not have to make the decisions we made before."

"That's alright, Akela. I forgive you."said Mowgli. "You know what they say: last year's nuts are this year's black earth. If I only knew you did it to protect me, I would've gone willingly. Not a day went by when I didn't miss any in this Pack. My family. My brothers. And everyday, I regret leaving without saying goodbye." The leader nodded in understanding. Another chorus of howls resounded before Akela went on:

"Tonight, we also welcome some of our latest additions to the Pack as Jungle Law decrees." This was addressed to the new cubs of the Pack, playing and tumbling together in the center of the circle formed by the adults. Only a few weeks old, they had just learned to stand on their four wobbly legs. The Law of the Jungle lays down very clearly that once wolf cubs are old enough to stand, they must be presented to the Pack Elders during the Council Meeting so that they may recognize them and accept them into the Pack.

Suddenly, the jungle's silence was broken by an unfamiliar howl. This was no wolf of the Pack, for all of them were assembled at the Rock. All eyes were at the edge of the clearing. Before long, a strange wolf appeared out of the undergrowth, hobbling on three legs. Behind him came a handful of she-wolves and their cubs, along with several adolescents who have yet to bring down their first buck.

"Good Hunting!"greeted Akela. "What is your name, Brother?"

"Good Hunting!"answered the lame wolf courteously. "I am Won-tolla, Gray Tracker of the Southern Pack."

"The Southern Pack, eh? What brings you so far from home, all the way up here in the Seeonee Hills?"

"The dholes of the Dekkan. Red dogs. We were ambushed many days ago. They annihilated our pack and– killed our leader." Many gasps of horror were heard among the older wolves. The younger members looked on in confusion.

"Who are the Red dogs?"asked Mowgli from his place next to Gray. He simply shrugged. Neither Mother nor Father Wolf answered him.

"How many were there?"asked Phaona, Akela's second in command, a dark gray wolf with scars riddled on his hide from many fights.

"I- I don't know."answered Won-tolla. "Four of them will kill no more. I didn't stop to count the rest. But I imagine they were making their way towards these hills as we speak."

"And how did you come to know of this place?"asked the head wolf.

"Stories of the Seeonee Pack reach even to the south. And we had a guide to lead us here."

"A guide?"

Just then, a shadowy figure made its way up the old tree next to the Rock causing everyone to look upwards.

"Bagheera, old friend. I should've known."remarked the head wolf with a chuckle.

"I thought it was of the utmost importance to bring them here."answered the black panther.

Turning his attention to those gathered around him, Akela raised his voice, saying: "Many of you are too young to have ever heard of the dholes, the Red dogs of the Dekkan. So I will tell you now:Vicious and bloodthirsty brutes, the dholes usually hunt on the Dekkan plains. While they may not be as large as a wolf, their strength lies in their superior numbers. Even the tiger will surrender a new kill to the dhole. They do not begin to call themselves a pack until they number at least a hundred strong. There is no order, for they obey no law. They kill even when they are not hungry, killing even for the thrill of it. Not even the largest creatures in the jungle are safe. They will kill _everything_ that moves." For the longest time no one dared to speak. The only sounds heard was the gentle night wind rattling the leaves and the flow of the Waingunga River.

"Eat. You've gone too long without food."said Phaona, offering the new arrivals the half-eaten carcass of a spotted deer hidden in a stash of rocks. The outsiders then flung themselves upon the meat, wolfing it, even down to the last bone, for it had been many suns since their last meal.

"Thank you for your hospitality."said Won-tolla once he and the others had eaten their fill. "But we must be on our way."

"Excuse me, Mr. Won-tolla, sir?" Won-tolla turned his head to the owner of the voice to find Mowgli standing before him, without the barest trace of fear in his eyes as was typical with most of the entire breed of Man.

"So the rumors are true."murmured the Gray Tracker, staring up at the man-cub. Out loud, he said: "It's an honor to meet you, Mowgli of the Seeonee."

"Good Hunting."answered Mowgli respectfully before asking: "I was wondering: Couldn't we just explain to these Red dogs that these are wolf lands and–" but the boy was cut off as Won-tolla answered doubtfully: "I'm afraid the dholes are not open to reason. They are as lawless as they are fierce. "

Turning his attention to the rest of the Pack, he raised his voice, saying: "There is only thing thing you can do: leave these grounds for a time. Go north, towards the marshlands. And stay there until the dholes pass."

"So we just run away with our tails tucked between our legs and invite them to our hunting grounds, and allow them to destroy everything and everyone in their path?!"shouted Gray incredulously. "Unthinkable!"

"I think we should fight them and show them who rules this part of the jungle!"added Raja, baring his teeth.

"Fight them?"asked the she-wolves of Won-tolla's pack in disbelief.

"The F word?" This came from a young cub.

"But–but that's insanity!"cried the lame wolf. "No living thing can stand before the Red dogs and live to tell of it. Even the Striped One wouldn't dare cross their path."

"Are we going to hide up north while the dholes wipe out _every_ head of game on _our_ hunting grounds?"argued a nearby wolf.

"We _cannot_ reward those marauders for breaking the Law of the Jungle!"snapped another, hairs standing up in bristles.

"But taking on multitudes of Red dogs? That's _suicide_!"countered an older individual. "We'll be badly outnumbered! There could be hundreds of them and there's only forty of us!" Soon everyone, except perhaps Akela, Rama and Mother Wolf, fell into deep, disorderly argument among themselves.

"Bagheera? A little help?"asked Mowgli, gesturing to the quarreling mass. The panther nodded in understanding. The raving arguments of the Pack were silenced by a thundering roar.

" _Silence!_ " thundered Bagheera. "Let the man-cub speak." As all eyes turned to him, Mowgli summoned up enough courage before he spoke: "Are we the only ones in the jungle who are affected by this new danger? Why don't we bring the other jungle peoples together to fight against them?"

"Uniting the jungle tribes? But– that's never been done before."said Phaona with a hint of uncertainty.

"There's always a first time for everything, isn't there?"countered the great cat. "The least we can do is try. What have we got to lose?"

Taking in what they've heard, the wolves murmured and whispered among themselves, considering this bold and daring plan. The tribes usually kept to themselves and rarely interfered in the business of others. Could it really be possible to unite the jungle peoples to fight against a common enemy?

The silence was soon broken by Akela's booming voice which announced: "The Pack Elders and I will now discuss the matter. Gather here tomorrow night to hear our decision. Good rest and Good Hunting to you all, brothers and sisters of the Seeonee. Won-tolla. You and your party are welcome to stay for the time being." The Gray Tracker nodded.

As the wolves parted ways back into the jungle, Mowgli's attention turned to a gentle nudge on his leg. "Mowgli. You must go back to the Man-Village at once. The jungle won't be safe for you."said Mother Wolf quietly. Mowgli shook his head.

"No. I'm _not_ leaving you. Not again. I can't just cower in the Man-Village while the Pack suffers. We're family. And if the Pack goes to war, so will I."

"But you have yet to bring down your first buck. You're not old enough to hunt–" but Rama was interrupted by a voice above their heads.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance."said Bagheera. The black panther then landed silently on padded feet in front of the wolf family. "It's clear that the man-cub's heart is set on helping the Pack and no force can move him to do otherwise. As far as hunting goes, _I_ will teach him. I believe it's time to resume the man-cub's training. And Mowgli," As the man-cub turned his attention to his old mentor, the great cat beamed a warm smile. "Welcome home."

To his surprise, Mowgli's arms then wrapped around his silky neck in a tight bear hug. After a moment's pause, the great cat wrapped a huge paw around the boy. "I missed you more than you'll ever know."muttered the boy in the panther's ear.

"As have I, man-cub. As have I."

"Bagheera!"bayed the Pack leader from his place on the Rock.

"Yes, Akela?"replied said panther, turning his attention to the head wolf.

"The Council has reached its decision: the man-cub is right. We alone are no match for the dholes. Perhaps we need some allies in this fight."

The panther nodded before Akela went on. "At first light, you and I both will seek Colonel Hathi and his herd. His strength and military expertise will be most useful."

"Yes, Akela. Good Hunting." Bagheera then took his leave to go, but not before addressing the man-cub.

"Mowgli."

"Yes, Bagheera?"

"You remember where the old mowha tree grows, don't you?" The boy nodded. "Meet me there at noon. Don't be late."

"Yes, Bagheera." The black panther then stalked off into the undergrowth. Mowgli watched him go before the great cat melted into the jungle's dark depths.

"It's getting late."said Mother Wolf, sniffing the night air. "Everyone to the cave."

"Yeah. I _am_ getting kinda sleepy."replied Mowgli, stifling a yawn. "I can't wait to get back to our home cave."

"Yeah, it hasn't been the same since you left."said Sundari with a trace of sadness in her tone, recalling the past three months without their foster brother. Her gloom soon lifted as she wagged her tail, happy to have their family back together. "But there's still room for you at home, Little Brother."

"It'll be just like old times, eh bro?"said the auburn wolf, rubbing his body against the boy's legs.

"You better believe it."remarked the man-cub with a chuckle, rubbing behind his brother's ear.

"Alright. Slumber party!"yelled Black Bane, already racing down the trail that led to the home cave. "Prepare to eat my dust!"

"Oh, no you don't! Get back here!"bayed Raja, running after him, but not before a flash of gray trotted ahead of him.

"Second born, second place!"the eldest taunted.

"Not for long!"yelled Sundari, catching up to Gray. "Step aside, boys!"added Dhwani tagging along her sister.

"Wait up, guys!" As usual, Mowgli lagged behind. Four legs outraces two any day. Far behind the racing cubs, Mother and Father Wolf strolled side by side, taking their sweet time.

The two wolf parents exchanged glances.

"Cubs."murmured Mother Wolf. Rama simply chuckled, rolling his eyes in amusement. "Don't look at me; they get it from _your_ side of the family."


	4. Meeting Old Friends

Morning light filtered down into the leafy curtains of the jungle canopy, chasing away the night. The night calls of the nocturnal creatures gradually gave way to the magnificent morning songs of the birds singing among the branches.

The sun had already risen when Mowgli and his wolf siblings left the cave, yawning and stretching out their paws to rid them of the sleepy feeling at their tips, to feast upon a chital, or spotted deer, brought down by Rama the night before. As they were wolfing down on the kill, a committee of four vultures landed on a nearby tree, waiting their turn to pick at the carcass. The wolves paid the carrion birds little mind, for they had low regard for scavengers, but the boy looked up to them with a smile.

"Blimey! Look who's here, lads."said a bald headed vulture, addressing the rest of his comrades. The rest soon took notice and it wasn't long before they all swooped down from their perch, exchanging greetings with the man-cub, his hands shaking their talons.

"Stay away, carrion-eaters!"snarled Raja, growling his displeasure at having the vultures too near their breakfast. Black Bane and the young she-wolves soon followed, baring their teeth, hairs bristling in anger. The four birds jolted before they hid behind the boy, fearful of the angry wolves.

"Nice doggies.."

"You know those guys?"murmured Gray between his teeth. Mowgli nodded.

"You better believe it. They helped me to defeat Shere Khan." Gray nodded in understanding.

"Stand down, guys."he said firmly, addressing his younger brothers and sisters who looked only too eager to put these unwelcome buzzards in their place. Reluctantly, the younger wolves yielded.

"Any friend of my little brother's is a friend of mine."said Gray addressing the scavengers without the barest trace of aggression. "Forgive us for any misunderstanding."

"It's alright, mate. No hard feelings."replied the bald headed avian from his place behind Mowgli's leg.

"Besides, I don't think I ever thanked you guys for saving my life."said the man-cub sincerely.

"Ahh no worries, lad. That's what friends are for."

"We've already eaten our fill anyway."said the silver she-wolf, rising from the carcass. "You guys can have all the rest." The rest nodded in agreement, stepping aside from their breakfast, offering the leftovers for the carrion birds.

"Yeah, just think of it as a little 'thank you' for helping our little bro."added Black Bane with a toothy grin.

Upon receiving an approving nod from Mowgli, the vultures swooped down upon the meat, leaving it completely hidden underneath their black wings in their feeding frenzy, picking the bones clean.

"You wolves sure know how to treat a guest. Unlike _some_ people."

"Yeah. Especially those mangy red curs."remarked a blonde-headed avian as he buried his beak into the meat.

"Wait. You guys know about the dholes?"asked Sundari curiously. Soon enough, the six siblings were all ears.

"The Red dogs? Yup. We know all about those flea-bitten mongrels. They're hard to miss from the sky."said Buzzie with a bit of contempt.

"They tip well, but they're _very_ bad mannered."remarked Flaps, a tall blonde bird.

"One of 'em almost did away with me tail feathers when we tried dining with them."said Ziggy, a slender vulture with brown head feathers, glancing down at his damaged hindquarters, a few feathers missing.

"And they're making their way up here, takin out any bloke unlucky enough to cross their path."said Buzzie.

"What a waste."mumbled Dizzy, a blackheaded vulture.

Suddenly an idea came to Mowgli's head. "I have a bit of a favor to ask of you guys."

"Do tell, dear chap."said Ziggy.

"I need you guys to take to the sky, and keep track of their progress for us from above."

"You got it, man-cub."replied the bald vulture with a salute from his wing before his curiosity got the better of him. "But what for?"

Gray soon caught on to what his human brother was thinking and answered: "We need to know where they are before the Pack meets them in battle, lest they catch us off guard."

" _What?!_ " exclaimed the committee simultaneously.

"You can't be serious, mate. No one's daft enough to take them head-on and expect to come out of it in one piece. What can _one_ pack of wolves do against a marauding horde of Red dogs?"

"It won't be just the Pack."corrected Dhwani. "We also plan on uniting the other jungle tribes to fight with us. The entire jungle is under threat."

"Ahh fighting fire with fire, eh?"mumbled Buzzie in understanding. "I suppose that changes things a bit."

The other vultures nodded in agreement.

"You can count on us!"said Flaps with a salute of his wing. "We'll give our report as soon as we can."added Ziggy. "We won't be long."mumbled Dizzy.

Once the birds have eaten their fill, Buzzie outstretched his full wingspan before addressing his comrades, saying: "Let's fly, lads!"

With that, the four vultures flapped their enormous wings, creating enough lift to send them airborne.

"Thanks for inviting us for breakfast!"exclaimed the committee simultaneously briefly circling overhead before gliding southwards.

"They seem alright, for a bunch of buzzards."said Black Bane, watching them go. As the vultures flew out of sight, Mowgli then glanced at the position of the sun.

"I should get going if I'm gonna get to the old mowha tree by noon. Bagheera'll be furious if I'm a minute late. See ya guys later!" With that, Mowgli took off with a bolt.

"Good Hunting, Little Brother!"bayed Gray, watching him go until he disappeared among the undergrowth.

It was almost midday when Mowgli went on his way to the ancient mowha tree at the next clearing, walking through a well used jungle trail, whistling a familiar tune, mumbling a song to himself.

" _Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities_

 _Forget about your worries..and your strife._."

As he neared the boy neared the tree which was blossoming with ripe fruits and vibrant flowers, another voice sang out loud: " _I mean the bare necessities, Old Mother Nature's recipe that brings the bare necessities of life,"_

A smile quickly grew on Mowgli's face as he hastened his steps to the clearing. He recognized that voice anywhere. Reaching the clearing, he spied none other than Baloo, the laid back sloth bear, resting against the trunk of the ancient tree, half-eaten fruit and flowers littered about him, eyes closed as he continued singing:

" _Wherever I wander, wherever I roam_

 _I couldn't be fonder of my big home_

 _The bees are buzzin' in the tree_

 _To make some honey just for me–_ " but Baloo was cut off as another voice sang the next verse:

" _When you look under the rocks and plants_

 _And take a glance at the fancy ants_

 _Then maybe try a few_ " The bear's ears pricked upon hearing the familiar voice, eyes wide open. Turning his great head behind him, he spied Mowgli emerging from the undergrowth, a wide smile on his face. The boy and bruin then sang in unison:" _The bare necessities of life will come to you_

 _They'll come to you!"_

Song was replaced with laughter as Mowgli raced over to Baloo, wrapping his arms around his neck in a tight embrace. The bear accepted him in open arms.

"Baloo! Boy, am I glad to see you. What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I usually drop by the ol' mowha tree for the fruit and shade. But it's a kick to have ya back again, little buddy. The jungle just hasn't been the same since you gone to the Man-Village."

"I missed you too, Papa Bear."said Mowgli, arms still wrapped around Baloo's shaggy neck. Soon the great sloth bear rose on his hind legs, and after gently placing the man-cub by the base of the tree, spun around once, clapping his paws together before once more breaking into song.

" _Hey, it's a kick...to have you back again,_ " sang the bear in his characteristic jolly manner, dancing rather fluidly for all his bulk, barely able to control the volume of his voice.

" _It's a charge to see you smiiile_

 _It's a blast to hear your voice again_

 _It's been a long, long lonesome while_

 _"I don't know how I got along withooout you_

 _Set a spell and tell me all about you_

" _'Cause it's a kick...to have you back again_

 _I don't know if I'll cry or laugh_

 _I only know seeing you's_

 _A happy how-do-you-do_

 _It's a kick, it's a kick and a half"_

Soon Mowgli couldn't resist and joined Baloo, dancing in glee at being reunited with his best friend in all the jungle. The same was true with the big bruin as he continued:

" _Hey, it's a bang...to have you back again_

 _I mean a wow to see you smiiile_

 _It's a smash...to hear your voice again_

 _It's been a long, long lonesome while_

 _"I don't know how I got along withooout you_

 _Set a spell and tell me all about you_

 _"'Cause it's a kick...to have you back again_

 _I don't know if I'll cry or laugh_

 _I only know seeing you's_

 _A happy how-do-you-do_

 _It's a kick, it's a kick and a half_

 _It's a great big kick and a haaaalf!_

 _Ooo, it's a boon–"_

 _"What is going on here?!"_

The boy and bear turned towards the direction of the voice to see the blazing eyes of Bagheera gazing down on them from his place among the trees. He clearly didn't look too pleased to see the sloth bear here, of all places.

"You're never gonna believe this, Baggy!"shouted Baloo joyfully, oblivious to Bagheera's dark stare. "Mowgli's back!"

"Shouldn't you be bumbling about somewhere else, Baloo?"deadpanned the feline.

"Me and Mowgli here got some catchin-up to do."answered the bear before turning to the man-cub. "Ain't that right, Little Britches?"

"Actually I came to learn about hunting from Bagheera."corrected the man-cub, noting the cat's look of displeasure.

"Hunting? Why do you need to know how to hunt when all you gotta do is: _Look for the bare necessities, the simple—_ "

"Listen to me you big oaf!"roared the panther impatiently, pouncing from his perch, starring Baloo hard in the eyes. "Now's not the time for that gibberish. The Red dogs are coming into the jungle."

"Those mangy mutts?"questioned the bear, his voice betraying a slight hint of worry. "What business do they got comin up here?"

"They're marauders. You know that! Left to their own devices, they'll destroy everything in their path."

"Can't have that now, can we?"replied the gray bear, half to himself. "What're we gonna do?"

"Mowgli's family, the wolves, is going to fight them, along with as many of the jungle tribes that are willing to join. That is why I have made it my duty to teach the man-cub the ways of hunting if he is to stand a chance against—"

"The Red dogs? It's too dangerous!"said the bear, genuinely shocked. " If anything were to happen to that kid, I'll never forgive myse–"

"It was _my_ decision, Baloo."added the boy, slightly tired of being talked about as though he wasn't there. "I wanna help the wolves." One look at his buddy told the bear that there was no changing his mind. The great bruin heaved a sigh.

He then turned to Mowgli, his original look of dismay melting into a small smile, saying: "Tell you what, Little Britches; how 'bout I continue teachin' ya how to fight like a bear." He emphasized his point by playfully punching Mowgli's chest. "Baggy can show ya all you need to know about bringin home the bacon."

"Golly, thanks Baloo."replied the boy with a smile.

As much as Bagheera didn't want to admit it, Baloo had a point; hunting and fighting both went hand in hand and can sometimes mean the difference between life and death in the jungle. After all, it wasn't just for fun that young cubs would tussle and play among themselves; it also served as practice to perfect their hunting skills. "Very well, Old Iron Paws. Just try not to knock him senseless."

"Ahh don't worry, Baggy."said the bruin in his usual nonchalant manner. "When I'm through with him, we'll send those dogs packin." This earned a laugh from Mowgli.

The black cat heaved a sigh before muttering to himself: "This is going to be a long day.."

 _ ****Author's Notes: I forgot to mention that the Night Song from Ch. 2 belongs to Rudyard Kipling's JB stories. The song It's A Kick was a deleted song from the original film performed by none other than Phil Harris. It can be found at /cvg1wb1pf_0**_

 _ **Working out Baloo's lines was especially challenging, but thankfully I had my ol buddy LionKingAlex to help me out.**_

 _ **As for Mowgli's siblings, they're all young adults, as wolves grow faster than humans.**_

 _ **Voice Cast:**_

 _ **Gray: Michael Sinterniklaas (Leonardo from '03 TMNT)**_

 _ **Raja: Jack DeSena (Sokka from ATLA)**_

 _ **Black Bane: Greg Cipes (Michelangelo from '12 TMNT)**_

 _ **Sundari: Mae Whitman (Katara from ATLA)**_

 _ **Dhwani: Mandy Moore (Rapunzel from Tangled)**_


	5. Seeking Allies

Several hours passed since Mowgli's first hunting lesson with Baloo and Bagheera. Needless to say it was more eventful than he previously thought, especially with the bear interrupting Bagheera's lecture every now and then (much to the panther's dismay..) and the sparring lessons that came afterwards. He, the black panther and his wolf brothers were currently traveling through a game trail that lead to the open plains.

"Okay. So we got the elephants to join our cause. Who's next?"asked the youngest of the wolves, trailing along the rear.

"We're going to the plains."answered Bagheera from his place in the lead. "There's one tribe out on the grasslands whose numbers outnumber even the dholes, or any of us predators for that matter."

"The Crawling People? A little on the small side, don't you think Bagheera?"asked Mowgli, watching a fly buzz by.

"It is not the insects I am referring to."replied the panther. The group continued down the trail until the forest began to give way to golden grassland.

"We're here."announced the great cat once they neared the edge of the tree line.

"You're kidding. Right?"murmured the auburn wolf incredulously, looking straight ahead at the company before them. In full view of the hunters was a large herd of chital, or spotted deer for their distinctive spotted coats. The herd was made up of dozens of does and their fawns, along with several yearlings whose antlers were beginning to grow. Leading them appeared to be a magnificent stag in his prime, his full rack forming a spectacular crown on his head.

"No offense, but I don't think we'll be getting much help from the Eaters of Grass."whispered Gray doubtfully.

"Except maybe helping ourselves to dinner."remarked Raja, licking his lips, eying the herd hungrily.

"Yeah, those cud-chewers are more likely to flee than to fight."added Black Bane.

"If we don't try, we'll never know for sure."whispered Mowgli from his place next to Bagheera.

"Well said, man-cub."said the great cat, leaving the cover of the tree line without any attempt to conceal himself as he approached the grazing herd. The wolves and the boy followed his lead.

"Good Hunting."greeted Bagheera courteously. His only response were several nervous snorts and horrified whispers going up and down the herd as all eyes were on the five intruders standing before them in plain sight.

"Don't be alarmed; We come in peace."said the panther with a chuckle as he casually made his way closer to the herd. This caused the deer to be slightly more at ease, but not by much. Before long the troop was approached by the lead stag, who made his way slowly and cautiously, as though he felt he was walking into a trap.

"G-Good Hunting,"stuttered the deer. "What brings you to these parts?"

"It is well known that of all the Eaters of Grass in the jungle, the chital herds are the most numero–"

"Say what?"interrupted a nearby yearling.

The black panther cleared his throat, casting a glance at the bud horn. "As I was saying, the spotted deer herds are the most numerous, but even now, a great danger looms over–"

"Danger?!"hollered a deer at the far end of the herd. " _Where?!"_ bleated another, before the whole herd began looking over their shoulders. The great cat heaved a sigh.

 _I'm surrounded by idiots_ , thought Raja and before his brothers could stop him, the auburn wolf boldly made his way forward.

"Bottom line: the Red dogs are invading the jungle and we're gonna need all–" The words had hardly Raja's mouth as the chital began to stamp his hooves in alarm.

" _Red dogs?!_ "brayed the lead stag, ears pricked upwards, eyes widened in horror. " _Flee for your lives!"_

"Panic and run! _Panic and run!_ "shouted another. The entire herd then broke into stampeding pandemonium, sending dust and debris flying. As one set of hooves, the chital herd sprinted full speed away from the group.

"Thank you all for nothing, you useless cowards!"shouted Raja watching the herd run senselessly through the plains, sending plumes of birds airborne.

"I told you those cud-chewers were gonna be of no help."said Gray.

"Herbivores.."mumbled Black Bane in contempt before noticing the bewildered expressions of his three brothers, ears laid back, eyes widened as though they had met a cobra. Mowgli and Bagheera backed away several paces. "What?"

His answer came as hot air crashes against his neck in raspy snorts. The black wolf turned around, then wished he hadn't; standing behind him was a massive Indian rhinoceros, three-and-a half tons of muscle and armored hide.

Standing over six feet at the shoulder, higher than Mowgli was tall, the gray rhino was an imposing figure; only Hathi and his brethren were bigger. Though his tiny eyes were dim, his other senses, including his hearing and nose, were every bit as sharp as that of any wolf's. The behemoth had no trouble in locating the party. Resting on his huge snout was a formidable horn over a foot long, and his tough wrinkly hide rendered him almost impervious to any jungle fang or claw.

Even Shere Khan himself would think twice before tangling with any of his kind.

"You were saying about herbivores?"growled the great behemoth, casting the young wolf a suspicious young wolf practically leaped several feet in the air before taking cover behind his brothers.

"You predators got no business being around here."

"We beg your pardon, sir."said the black panther, mustering enough courage to speak to this armored colossus. "We were not looking for any trouble; we were simply seeking allies against–"

"But the chital were no help."deadpanned the auburn wolf, interrupting the panther. "Nothing but a bunch of lily livered pansies, the lot of them."

"So I implied that all herbivores were nothing but cow–" but Black Bane was cut off by a swift paw from the auburn wolf who wore a warning look that said, _Shut up!_

" _OWW!_ What? It's true and you know it!" If wolves could facepalm, then the older wolves would have done so. Mowgli certainly did.

"Not helping, Blackie.."growled Gray, shaking his head in dismay.

" _You dare call me a coward, whelp?!_ "thundered the great rhino, clearly offended by the comment. This outburst caused the group to flinch. The enraged behemoth then started to paw at the ground, head lowered as he prepared to charge. Bagheera then leaped forward, getting himself between Mowgli and the wolves before lowering himself in a pre attack crouch, teeth bared, snarling as he was anticipating the massive onslaught.

But the horn never came.

"Ahhh... A little more to the left, mate. Right there. That's the spot." If the panther was surprised, he didn't show it as he lowered his guard, seeing that the once infuriated rhinoceros, bent on trampling and goring them, had rolled onto his side groaning and rumbling in bliss. Everyone else looked on incredulously until Mowgli spotted Baloo scratching the plated back with his long sharp claws. The brute's eyes were half closed in pleasure as the bear continued scratching along his thick hide, stretching out his wrinkled neck and legs to give Baloo easier access to the irritable spots.

"Thanks, mate. Not even the birds were able to reach those spots."

"No problemo, Mister Wrinkles."answered the bruin with a salute. "But try to go easy on my buddies, now. They don't want no trouble." The rhino then returned his attention to the group before him, but now in a better mood. "Oh. Where me manners? The name's Rocky."

"I'm Mowgli."greeted the boy, his initial fear gone before he gestured to the three wolves. "These are my brothers: Gray, Raja, and Black Bane. And I'm sure you know Bagheera." Indeed the great cat was known throughout the entire jungle as one of the fiercest hunters, second only to Shere Khan himself.

"Heard you was looking for someone willing to risk his hide for the safety of the jungle. Especially against those ill-bred crimson curs." The rhino snorted the last part in contempt.

"How'd you know?"asked the youngest in surprise.

"I suppose a little birdie told you?"mumbled Raja sarcastically. Rocky heard it though.

"It was four of 'em actually. Vultures. Close friends of mine."

"A pleasure to meet you, Rocky, sir."said Mowgli politely, patting the rhino's snout.

"A well-mannered little bloke."chuckled the giant herbivore. "A brave heart and a courteous tongue will get you far in the jungle. Unlike some might I add." This was directed at Black Bane who whimpered in fear.

"And man-cub." The boy turned to look Rocky in the eyes. "Never send a deer to do a rhino's job."

"You mean–" the great beast answered before Mowgli could finish.

"That's right: I'm your rhino."

Mowgli couldn't believe their luck. After what seemed to be a fruitless mission with the deer, they now had one of the jungle's most powerful creatures come to their aid.

Seeing the boy's expression, the rhino said with a wink: "Consider it a favor from an old chum. Any friend of the committee is a friend of mine."

"Are you sure–"

"Don't question your good fortune, Little Brother." Rocky said gently. "When favor has been asked and granted, there's no more to be said."

Mowgli crowed with excitement. "That's wonderful! Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem at all, lad. We'll teach those Red dogs that if you mess with the rhino, you get the horns." He lowered his head and snorted to emphasize his point, causing Raja to yelp, flinching away from his pointed dagger.

"Should we go and talk to the Sambar?"asked the eldest cub.

"We'll probably run into a similar problem with them."replied Raja skeptically, licking himself nonchalantly.

"And the Nilgai. And the Swamp Deer. And let's not forget the Black bucks."added Blackie,

"Leave the Sambar to me, whelp."said the rhino, snorting in the black lupine's face.

"That takes care of that. Baloo, you head over to King Louie's place and have a word with those scatter-brained apes." The bear nodded before Bagheera quickly added, "And no distractions. Or snack stops. Or any of that silly beat business." If Baloo could snap his fingers, he would have.

"Darn."he whispered to himself.

"I'll go to the Gaur. Raja, Black Bane, you cubs try your luck with the Wild Boars. Mowgli. You and Gray–"

"will head to the Marshlands."answered the boy before Bagheera could finish.

"The Marshlands?"asked the panther with a slight hint of worry. This was not at all what he had in mind. "Are you sure?" The boy simply nodded. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, man-cub." No more was said as Mowgli dashed back into the forest's green depths. Gray followed shortly.

"Lad's got guts. Gotta give him that."muttered Rocky as they watched the boy and gray wolf made their departure. Baloo and Bagheera nodded in agreement.

Returning under the shadowy cover of the forest canopy, the pair strolled through the jungle before stopping by an old fig tree where Mowgli began to pick the ripest fruits from among the high branches. Gray looked on, tilting his head in confusion.

"That's a lot of figs, even for you, Little Frog. That and we just had lunch."

"Oh no, they're not for me."answered the man-cub as he descended the tree. Before Gray could question the boy further, Mowgli collected as much of the ripe fruit as he could carry before he continued down the game trail that would take them to the Marshlands.

Hours later, the man-cub and the gray wolf reached a wide open glade bordering a lush green swamp. Several hundred yards away was a large herd of wild water buffalo grazing on the soft pastures.

The dark gray bovines not only looked formidable, they were huge; several of the bulls could easily weigh up to one ton, easily outweighing the largest bullock back at the Man-Village. Despite their overall bulk, they were not creatures to be underestimated; when necessary, they were capable of great bursts of speed and able to turn on a dime. Mowgli knew full well that an angry buffalo could kill a man or wolf with a single toss of his six foot horns.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Mowgli?"asked Gray, eying the lead bull nervously. "These guys make the ones in the Man-Village look like spring calves."

"Trust me on this."whispered the boy with a wink. Without another moment's hesitation, Mowgli boldly made his way to the herd, the batch of figs in both hands. The first to see him was the leader of the herd, his dark hide riddled with many battle scars.

Loud warning snorts spewed out of the huge bovine's nostrils as he tried warning off the intruder coming ever closer. When Mowgli was only a hundred yards away, the angry bull bellowed a loud roar, lowering his horns in threat. The man-cub took that as his cue to halt, laying the collected figs in a pile before his feet. The buffalo bellowed once again. Still Mowgli refused to yield.

Having lost his temper, the raging leader pawed the earth with his hooves before lowering his gigantic horned head, _rushing head-on towards Mowgli!_

But even as the buffalo came thundering towards him, the man-cub didn't move a muscle.

" _Mowgli, watch out!_ "

But before the gray wolf could even spring to his brother's defense, the great bull halted his charge. Anger soon melted into curiosity as the bovine sniffed the boy, inspecting this small yet bold creature. It was only a mock charge.

"We be of one blood, ye and I."whispered the boy into the wild ox's ear, scratching along his massive shoulders as he accepted the boy's offering, devouring the succulent figs at his feet. His answer came as the buffalo's breath crashed against his face in a loud snort that sent his hair in disarray. Then he spoke, in a deep voice, saying: "Welcome, Brother."

The great beast then bowed his horned head respectfully. "I am Mysa. How is it that you are able to speak our tongue, may I ask?"

"I am Mowgli of the Seeonee."answered the boy politely. "The wolves are my people. I am brother to many in the jungle. I was taught the Buffalo Tongue by one of your tribe."

"I've heard some news from Ikki the porcupine of a man-cub living among wolves, but I did not believe. Ikki's full of tales half-heard and very badly told."

"There's something I want to discuss, but I believe it's something for the whole herd's ears. May I?"

The herd leader nodded. "Very well."

With a loud bellow, Mysa summoned the rest of his herd, who formed a circle around the boy and their leader to better hear the message from the former.

Gray was dumbfounded to say the least. His little brother, weak and defenseless in comparison to the other denizens of the jungle, stayed the terrible charge of a wild water buffalo, something that would cause even the tiger to turn tail and run. What's more, it seemed as though he had befriended them.

Before long, two or three of the wild cattle parted to allow the boy to pass from their midst.

To Gray's utter astonishment, the man-cub appeared to be unharmed, not even shaken up by the encounter.

"They said they're in."announced Mowgli, as though it were no big deal.

"How did you–?"

"Oh _that?_ Just something I picked up from Rama the herd bull back in the Man-Village."he answered rather nonchalantly.

"I _still_ find it weird that a village bullock shares the same name as our lair-father.."remarked the gray wolf, rolling his eyes as they made their way back to familiar trails to tell the others.

 ** _***Meet Rocky the Rhino, a deleted character from original JB concepts. He was a recommendation from LionKingAlex, voiced by Ray Winstone (Mr. Beaver from Chronicles of Narnia/ also recommended by LKA) . Mysa the Wild Buffalo was a minor character from the original stories, but he'll play a much bigger role here and played by Kevin Michael Richardson (Shredder from '12 TMNT). To anyone who's ever said herbivores were lily-livered pansies, both beg to differ. Personally this is much tougher than working with JK, since I have no script to follow. So if you readers have any ideas, please don't hesitate to speak up._**

 ** _Thanks.._**


	6. Report

"You guys should have seen Mowgli stand his ground against the charging buffalo. It was the most incredible thing I've ever seen!"

That evening, the Seeonee Wolf Pack was gathered once more at the Council Rock to hear the decision of the Elders. At the edge of the gathering by the lone tree, Gray was currently recounting the buffalo encounter in the Marshlands to the others, Mowgli himself seated at his right. Needless to say, the four younger wolves were stunned beyond belief; not even in their wildest dreams would they ever come close to the wild water buffalo enraged, much less have the guts to be able to have a decent conversation with an entire herd.

"Then they let him pass, _unharmed_."

"Guess we should call you Buffalo Bill from now on."remarked Raja jokingly, earning a few chuckles from his siblings.

"How did you learn to do that?"asked Sundari wide-eyed.

"I mean, very few of us have ever approached one and lived to tell of it."added Dhwani.

"Well, back in the Man-Village I was a buffalo herder, so I looked after the buffaloes as they grazed the fields. I made friends with Rama; he's the lead bull. He taught me much of what there was to know about his tribe."

"Isn't it kinda weird that a village bullock shares the same name as Dad?"commented Black Bane. Mowgli and the eldest cub snickered in response. Blackie tilted his head in confusion while Raja and sisters raised their eyebrows.

"What's so funny?"

"That's _exactly_ what I said earlier today!"said Gray with a short laugh before asking, addressing Raja and Blackie: "So how'd it go with the boars?"

"Oh those pork chops? It went well, though they chased us a good distance before we were able to explain the whole gig."answered Raja.

"Now I know how Ol Phaona got that scar on his side."mumbled the youngest dryly. "Those tusks scraped the bark of the old banyan tree we were hiding in as though its were a young sapling."

"Bagheera told me as much about them. Speaking of which, I wonder how Bagheera's holding up with the Gaur? He should've been back by now–" Mowgli didn't finish as a new voice announced from above: "I have arrived."

Casting their sights above their heads, the boy and the five wolves spied the black cat perched in his usual spot on the tree branch.

"What'd the Gaurs say?"asked the eldest wolf cub. Soon all eyes and ears were on the panther as they awaited his answer.

"Their patriarch, Kandha, has agreed to help us 'put those dreadful savages in their place' as he put it."

"Then I believe we're off to a promising start."remarked the auburn wolf. "The Red dogs are gonna regret leaving the Dekkan once we're through with them." The black panther turned his attention to Mowgli and Gray.

"I heard all about your little trip to the Marshlands, man-cub. Bigger and stronger hunters than you have been trampled and gored by Mysa's brethren. I do believe you have what it takes to become a hunter."

"Really?"asked Mowgli, blood boiling with excitement. The panther nodded. "At first light, we'll take your training to the next level."

"What'd I miss?" The seven turned their attention to the new voice and spied Baloo ambling up to them before coming to a stop, his back sliding against the tree until he was comfortably seated at its base, his paws cushioning the back of his head.

Some nearby wolves were puzzled to see a bear among them, for ordinarily, with the exception of Bagheera, the Council Meeting was off limits to outsiders, let alone other creatures other than wolves.

"You're early."said Bagheera, mildly surprised. The easygoing sloth bear wasn't exactly known for his perfect attendance and lived through life as though he had all the time in the world.

"Glad you could make it."greeted Gray.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. Thanks for the invite, kid." With that, the bear and wolf exchanged a high-paw.

Turning to Baloo, Mowgli asked: "So how'd it go with Cousin Louie, Papa bear?"

The bear chuckled before he answered: "He's in all right. Ol' Louie's been bored for the past couple days so he's up for some boogie-woogy. But it wasn't easy, tho.. I was totally surrounded. There was nowhere to go but straight ahead. But when ole Louie saw me comin' down, he was mellow, I tell ya..."

 _ ******Flashback...******_

In the Monkey City, or Cold Lairs as many of the jungle people called the ancient ruins, the Bandar-log, or Monkey Tribe, surrounded the gargantuan intruder that had come into their midst uninvited.

"Easy now. I don't want no trouble. Honest."said the bear, getting enough distance as possible from his simian assailants, paws raised in defense.

Armed with fruits, stones and bamboo rods, the primates were just about to begin their assault when–

" _What is goin' on around here?!_ "

At once, the Bandar-log froze in their tracks and began to back away from Baloo as King Louie the orangutan, self proclaimed King of the Swingers, entered the courtyard. It wasn't long before his eyes fell upon the cause of the commotion.

"Baloo! You're back in the alley!"greeted the orangutan enthusiastically as he rushed forward, happy to see his old friend.

"Lay some of that scat down on my ears, ole Louie!"replied the sloth bear with a chuckle.

"Hand me that skin, papa bear!"said the Bandar-log king, shaking Baloo's paw with his foot while standing on his hands. "You're lookin' sharp!"complimented the bruin.

"He he, I try to.. " replied the orangutan with a chuckle. "So, whatcha doin' here again?"

The laid-back bruin and the eccentric orangutan had been close friends ever since the ape had escaped from a traveling circus in his youth, having bonded over a mutual love of food, parties and just having a good time. Although they had their differences and scuffles, especially one that almost brought the Cold Lairs to ruin, neither one of them was known for holding a grudge.

"Well, now. All I wanted to do is come over and give you some news."said the bear.

"Lay it down: I'm all ears.."replied the orangutan, using his fingertip to clean his eardrums, eager to hear whatever his old friend had to say.

"Word's going 'round the jungle that the Red dogs are coming to town."

If Louie was shocked, he didn't in the least show it. "Oh, the dholes? What about 'em's draggin' ya?"

"Well, I'd kinda like to save everybody's skin, and I think I'd ask you monkeys to come along, ya know, lend a hand, or two."

"So, they're-a coming here, to the jungle?"asked Louie, just to be sure.

"Yup." The bruin nodded before stretching his great arms and broke into song.

" _Now, you're the king of the swingers,_

 _Oh, the jungle VIP_ ," sang the bear.

" _You're a burnin' cat, who's wild at scat,_

 _But that's not bothering me._

 _You heard about the red, red dogs, they're on their way to town,_

 _They'll drown out all the cool boogie,_

 _It's no time for monkeyin' around!_ "

" _Oh, oobee doo!_

 _I really wanna help you,_ " added the great primate, joined by a chorus of monkeys.

" _I wanna walk with you,_

 _Talk with you, too!_

 _You'll see it's true:_

 _An ape like me,_

 _Can help to beat all them red dogs too!_ "

Then came a trumpet solo as the King of the Bandar-log molded his hands together as though wielding an invisible trumpet. How he did it, Baloo had no idea. But he whistled to the beat and danced along until Louie continued, a shaggy arm wrapped around the bruin's shoulder:

" _Well, you're not jokin', Papa Bear,_

 _So I'll make a deal with you:_

 _I'll aid you out, I'll be your scout,_

 _I'll bring the Bandar-log, too!"_

 _"I want you to come to Peace Rock,_

 _We'll clue you what to do,_

 _We'll have the power, the dogs will cower,_

 _But just if you stay true!_ "informed the jolly bear.

The two then continued, this time in unison.

" _Oh, oobee doo!_

 _I really wanna help you,_

 _I wanna walk with you,_

 _Talk with you, too!_

 _You'll see it's true:_

 _An ape like me,_

 _Can help to beat all them red dogs too!"_

"One more time!"exclaimed the primate, giving the bear a hearty slap on the back.

"Yeah! _Can help to beat all them red dogs too!_ " Excited hoots and hollers echoed up and down the Cold Lairs as the monkeys applauded the dynamic duo.

 _ ******End of Flashback...******_

"Man, what a beat."said Baloo, recalling the events of that afternoon. From his place on the ancient tree, Bagheera rolled his eyes. Mowgli and his siblings broke into laughter until a new voice cut in.

"Mowgli."

"Yes, Akela?"replied Mowgli rather timidly, feeling as though he broke an important Pack rule.

"Come forward. Bring your friend with you as well." The boy and bear exchanged nervous glances before they made their way before Akela who was seated in his usual spot. A long pause. Then he spoke, addressing Baloo.

"Word has come to our ears of your courage and self sacrifice, brave Baloo. We are eternally grateful to you for saving the life of our man-cub, who is our brother in all but blood. Even against the infamous Shere Khan you stood your ground.

"You have done us a great service. We will take your kindness and pay it forwards." Raising his voice for all to hear, the head wolf announced: "As leader of the Seeonee Wolf Pack, I welcome you, Baloo the Courageous. You are now an honorary member of the Pack." Soon a chorus of howls echoed across the jungle as the Pack welcomed its newest member.

Baloo was stunned to say the least. "Well, now..."stammered the bruin, scratching his throat, then nape "I dunno, gee.. Thanks."

Before he knew it, Baloo found himself tackled in a dog pile by a mass of little furry bodies. He couldn't help laughing as the young wolf cubs began to nip him playfully while others assaulted the bear's face, drenching him in saliva.

"Now, whoa, whoa, slow down! Easy, easy, Ha ha! Not the feet, it's tickling! No, now! Mowgli! Help!"

But Mowgli was helpless as he and the five older cubs were sobbing with laughter, seeing their friend's predicament. Bagheera chuckled quietly from his place in the tree.

Fortunately for Baloo, the attack stopped as the mothers began to gather their young. All commotion ceased when Phaona the Gray Tracker bayed, bringing the Pack's undivided attention towards Akela from his place on top of the Rock. Once that was settled, the pack leader nodded his thanks to the scarred wolf before turning his attention to the rest of the Pack.

"The Council has reached its decision: we _will_ engage the Red dogs in battle." Murmurs and whispers spread throughout the Pack before Akela went on.

"Now, I understand that their numbers are probably far greater than our own, but _unity_ will be the key to our very survival. Not only the Free People, but also for many of the other jungle tribes who are willing to join us. The tribe of Hathi has already agreed to offer their help. And if what Bagheera says is true, then we also have many of the Eaters of Grass on our side as wel–"

"Look out below!"

All eyes looked to the sky as four vultures circled overhead before crash landing in a feathery pile in the middle of the circle at Mowgli's feet. Upon seeing the carrion birds in their midst, many of the wolves bared their fangs, snarling at the four interlopers, some inching closer.

"You have no business being here, carcass cleaners."growled a nearby wolf.

"Go away!"yelled another.

"We–we come in peace."stammered the bald-headed avian as he and his comrades cowered behind Mowgli's legs.

"Easy everyone. They're my friends."said Mowgli coming to the scavengers' defense. "If it weren't for them, I would've ended up as a tiger's dinner."

"And Old Stripes would've added a bearskin rug to his collection."added Baloo.

"We sent them out to scout the Red dogs' progress and count their numbers."said Gray, siding with his foster brother and new friends.

The Pack leader nodded in approval. "Then welcome." With that the wolves stood down and all growling ceased. Some mumbled apologies were also offered as they came closer, not to attack, but to listen to whatever news these messengers came to bring.

"As the lad said, we went down south to check in on those red mongrels. They're most certainly coming to these hills as we speak."answered Buzzie.

"How many of them are there?"asked the man-cub, stopping to the avian's eye level. The wolves stood as still as stone, hairs bristled, awaiting the answer.

"Can't say for sure, but we counted well over four hundred. Maybe more." Many gasps of horror upon hearing this dreadful information. For the longest time, no one spoke.

"How much time do we have before they get here?"asked Dhwani, her voice starting to give in to worry.

"Don't worry, lass. Those buggers move very slowly, they never pass up the chance of wiping out any living thing that moves."replied Buzzie reassuringly.

"They'll probably arrive here in a week's time as the kite flies, give or take."answered Flaps, wings on his beak as he guesstimated the Red dogs' arrival.

"Very well."said Akela once more raising his voice for all to hear. "There is time yet to seek allies. Tomorrow I will pay a visit to Chil the Kite to spread word throughout the Seeonee jungle. It is clear that the Red dogs are a problem that will not go away. Prepare yourselves, O wolves, because as of this moment, _we_ are at war."

 _ ******Meanwhile...******_

On the southern end of the jungle, a lone hunter was on the prowl. Besides the stars and full moon's silver light, the forest was shrouded in total darkness. But the darkness wasn't a problem, for his sharp eyes were sensitive enough to to allow him to see as though it were daylight.

Moving through the jungle on silent padded feet, the tiger slowly stalked through the undergrowth, his striped hide breaking up his outline, eyes on his unwary victim: a gigantic water buffalo grazing in the center of a small clearing illuminated by the moonlight. A broken horn betrayed an old behemoth on his last legs, scars riddled all across his vast hide, which was graying with age, walking with a limp. He must have recently been ousted from his herd, likely bested by a younger, stronger bull over dominance.

But there was no room for sympathy in the tiger's cold heart, for it was one of the oldest Laws of the Jungle, written in blood long ago. _Only the strong survive_. He only saw a potential meal. Besides, he would be doing the ancient beast a favor by putting him out of his misery.

Scarcely bending the blades of grass, the great cat continued his deadly advance, slowly, patiently, silently making his way closer and closer to his prey.

Soon the buffalo was within striking distance.

The striped assassin crouched lower, claws unsheathed, readying his muscles for the fatal spring, until– the jungle's deathly silence was broken by a loud rustling among the foliage, along with a spine-chilling shriek. _The pheeal_. Alarmed by the noise, the aging cattle began to move away from the moonlit glade.

"What beastly luck."muttered the frustrated hunter, watching his would-be victim retreat out of range.

The aging buffalo didn't make it far as he found himself completely surrounded by multitudes of the crimson canines, their fangs bared, jaws salivating as they advanced closer. Options limited, the wild ox stood his ground, pawing the jungle floor, snorting furiously at his assailants. One reckless dog went for a full frontal attack only to be tossed by the horns of their target. The buffalo may have been old and wounded, but he wasn't about to give up without a fight.

A great clash ensued, the great ox tossing and goring with lethal horns that have seen many battles while the smaller, more agile dholes attempted to strike at their prey's soft underbelly, all the while trying to dodge his horns and powerful hooves.

The old warrior fought valiantly with all his might, but the tenacity and numbers of the dholes was proving too much for his fading strength. As he swept with his horns, tossing several of his adversaries, he felt a horrible pain as the leader of the Red dogs bit deeply on one of the ox's hind legs, bringing the great herbivore to his knees. Once the old water buffalo went down, he was then submerged in a tidal wave of tearing, biting, Red dogs, never to rise again. His agonized cries mingled with the dogs' yaps and frenzied snarls until they were drowned out completely.

The victorious marauders were taking turns at the carcass, fighting for the best cuts, when their feast was interrupted by a strangled cry. The dogs closest to the edge of the clearing scattered as a crashing was heard in the undergrowth before a mass tumbled out of the foliage; the mangled corpse of one of their own, riddled with great claw marks, neck twisted at an unusual angle.

A moment of deadly silence... Before it was shattered by a thundering roar, and a streak of orange and black launched itself in the midst of the dholes, swatting canines left and right, yellow eyes filled with pure bestial rage.

Very few creatures were foolish enough to meddle with Shere Khan's hunting. Those who have dared never lived to tell the tale. But it wasn't long before the Red dogs were rallied once more to face one of their most hated enemies. The tiger may have strength and ferocity on his side, but he was outnumbered more than four hundred to one.

Even the great tiger knew he wouldn't survive a full on assault. He bellowed a loud roar of defiance that would scare even the biggest elephant. The dholes recoiled at the blaring sound, which seemed as loud to them as a gunshot fired in a temple, shaking their heads and blocking their ears to rid them of the painful throbbing in their drums. By the time the noise died down, the tiger was gone.

Picking up on their enemy's scent, the canines' noses led them to a labyrinth of cliffs and boulders covered over by vines and moss. They traveled boldly through the maze, for they had the confidence that came from greater numbers.

From atop a high cliff, their movements were being watched by a silent figure concealed in the shadows, eyes narrowed in no little disgust. If there were creatures Shere Khan hated more than human beings, it was definitely the Red dogs. The tiger was just about to stalk silently the other way when a small figure with a bushy tail crossed his path. His eyes narrowed upon realizing what, or who it was.

It was the jackal, Tabaqui, the dish-licker who lived off the scraps left by more powerful killers, especially from the dreaded tiger. Tabaqui was despised by the other jungle hunters for his reputation as a thief and a liar, as well as a coward, afraid even of his own shadow. Despite his small size, there was nothing cuddly about him; he had a gangly appearence and mange on his golden fur, along with several bald spots; large pointed ears that have heard all the stories and gossips in the jungle. His green eyes that twinkled with mischief were rather large and looked as though they'd pop out of their owner's sockets, especially now that he was panting from exhaustion, and Shere Khan could see his heartbeats shake him backward and forward.

"Oh, Khansy, old chap!"greeted the jackal, fawning before the great tiger's feet. "Glad you're around!"

"Ah! You look frightened, Tabaqui. Is something troubling you?"

"Troublin's a bit of a light way to word it, eh? Did you see the Red-" but the jackal didn't finish upon being grabbed by the throat by the tiger's paw.

"Tabaqui, when I searched for the man-cub, I realized why everyone was in arms against you... The jungle people dislike me, but they are sincere to me... All I have heard from you... Every clue... was a _lie_.."

His teeth were bared upon the last word before resuming his deadly calm.

Now, it was Tabaqui who had informed the man-eating tiger of Mowgli's adoption into the Seeonee Wolf Pack three months back in exchange for the leave to feast on Shere Khan's leftovers, for there was nothing that happens in the jungle that the jackal doesn't hear about. The striped assassin heaved a sigh.

"Ah.. What am I going to do with you, jackal? When I am lied to, I become very uneasy... you have made me uneasy now..." The huge cat emphasized his point by rubbing the jackal's chin with his index claw.

"No! No, Khansy! I'll-I'll make it up for you sometime!"begged the lowly scavenger. "I'll get you a really big boon, in the lush part of the jungle, with prey to stuff us all for a year!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. It is too late for redemption now..." Shere Khan's golden eyes hardened.

"Oh, pleasy, Shere Khan, don't kill me, please..."

"Kill you?" Here, the tiger snickers, and slightly loosens his grip, starting to stroke him on the head instead. "Can't do that, old chap. Wouldn't be a suiting punishment, now would it?"

Tabaqui breaths a sigh of relief as the tiger began to put him down. But that was soon short lived as he felt Shere Khan's massive paw pinning him down once more, but this time with full force. The jackal yelped in pain as he felt the cat's huge canine teeth sink into his flesh before being lifted off the ground and thrown off the ledge, falling twenty feet until he crashed to the ground.

Upon regaining his footing, Tabaqui froze dead in his tracks upon hearing an ominous growl from behind.

"Well, well, look what we have here, boys." The voice belonged to the lead dhole, approaching the downed jackal with a cruel chuckle, sniffing, savoring the scent of the meal to come. Behind him came scores and scores of the rest of his kind, eyes glowing like yellow coals in the surrounding darkness. "We could use those skinny ribs for toothpicks!"

"Buffalo with a side of jackal.."growled another, licking his chops. Before he knew it, Tabaqui found himself completely surrounded by scores of Red dogs who gazed at him with hungry eyes. Even as the gangly scavenger cowered and begged for his life, his pleas fell on deaf ears as the merciless marauders came closer and closer. But they made no further move until their leader spoke. "Sic 'em."

A whole avalanche of dogs then descended upon the doomed jackal, sealing his fate.

" _Noooooo!_ "

The jackal's yelps echoed across the rocky walls as the dholes overtook him, surely now tearing him apart in their feeding frenzy. But Shere Khan didn't waste time in witnessing the carnage.

As the Red dogs made short work of the jackal, the great cat then made his way slowly away from the battlefield, disappearing into the night as only a tiger could.

 ** _**** That's right. King Louie's back! What would it be without him?(Even if he wasn't part of the original stories..) The remake of the classic song was made possible by none other than my buddy LionKingAlex. Tabaqui the jackal was a prominent character in the first JB story. Here he's voiced by Andy Serkis (Gollum from LOTR) and also the one who told Shere Khan about Mowgli's arrival back in the first movie. P.S sorry if the ending was a bit scary for you readers.._**


	7. Unlikely Saviours

The following morning at the mowha clearing, all was silent. Not even the birds sang in the trees as the two combatants stood in the arena. One one end stood Baloo the sloth bear, standing seven feet tall, large powerful arms at the ready, hands bristling with five long, sharp claws at their tips, strutting left to right.

On the opposite end was Bagheera the black panther, inky black all over, standing as still as stone, yellow eyes locked on his opponent. From the side lines, Mowgli and Gray quietly sat and waited anxiously, their eyes fixed on the arena.

The jungle's silence was finally broken as the bear bellowed a thunderous roar in challenge, sending leaves falling, scaring the roosting songbirds into the air. Only a silent snarl escaped Bagheera's lips as they curled slightly, exposing his canines.

"Step forward."

The bear hardly moved a foot before with a short roar, Bagheera went into full attack mode, pouncing on his opponent's chest, sending him crashing to the ground.

"The truth path to victory is to discover your opponent's weak spot..." The black panther started to say while wrestling the bruin around with little to no difficulty. "And make it be his downfall." He added as he bent the bear's right index claw in an uncomfortable way all the while keeping him immobilized flat on his stomach.

"Oh ho, yeah." Baloo thought as he tried to withstand the pain before recovering his footing, throwing the cat off him. Bagheera landed on his feet just as Baloo moved in for the attack. He tried to land several blows with his paws, but the black hunter used his superior ability to expertly dodge every strike. Instead of air, the bear's final blow was greeted by the sharp teeth of his 'foe' as the cat clamped his jaws on Baloo's paw, earning a yelp of pain from the bruin and winces from their audience.

"To harness his power and use it in your favor..." the panther went on, his mouth full, as he flipped the bear and slammed him on the ground, dragged him back to his feet by the scruff of his neck, and struck him in the snout several times over. "...until you finally defeat him..." He added after wrestling him once again to the jungle floor. The panther finished with slamming Baloo on the ground again and held him where his nose should be.

"Uncle! Uncle! I give, Baggy! I give!"yelled the bear, repeatedly tapping the forest floor with a paw. Bagheera released his hold on Baloo, allowing him back on his feet, but not before the defeated bruin spat out a molar from his mouth, rubbing his bruised nose.

"Who knew you had it in ya?"

"That was incredible."said Gray, awed by what he had just seen. Mowgli nodded, no less impressed. He had heard many stories of Bagheera's feats, but he had never witnessed the great hunter in action.

The black panther turned his attention to his audience. "Now, what have we learned, man-cub?"

Mowgli thought for a moment before he answered, "Quickness and cunning can work just as well as great strength."

"Well put, my pupil. That is enough training for this morning."

Once that demonstration was finished, the gray wolf turned to his brother. "What do you say we head down to the Waingunga River to cool off a bit?"

"That's a great idea, Gray. We'll find Raja and Blackie, see if they wanna come. Bagheera. Wanna come with?"

"I'm afraid not, Mowgli."declined the cat gently. "You cubs can play all you like. I myself will be heading to the southern reaches of the jungle to seek more allies, since Akela and the rest of the Pack are doing much the same in the north."

"We have Rocky, the elephants, the Bandar-log, Mysa's herd, the boars, and the Gaur."said the boy, counting them off with his fingers. "And, quite possibly, the Sambar. Who else do we need?"

"It will take more than horns and tusks to defeat the dholes. That is why we need more teeth."

"You mean–"

"Yes. We will go to the Hunting tribes for aid."

The predators of the jungle normally avoid one another while they can and seldom crossed paths. Too many in a single environment would bring competition and chaos. That was one of the reasons why the Law of the Jungle, one of the oldest in the world, existed. By Jungle Law, it was forbidden to shift one's hunting grounds without warning.

"I should be back by sunset."

Without another word, the black panther slipped into the undergrowth and vanished like smoke among the trees.

"Good Hunting!"called Gray watching the great cat go until he disappeared among the jungle foliage.

"Looks like it's just you, Gray and me, Baloo. Wanna head down to the river with us?"

"I'd love to, Little Britches. But,"– here the bear's stomach rumbled– "that tussling really works up an appetite. I'm gone, man-cub. Solid gone." With that, the sloth bear waddled out of the clearing, humming to himself as he foraged for food.

"That leaves only you and me, Gray. Let's go find the others." Mowgli then darted off into the jungle, taking the path that led to the river. Gray wasn't far behind.

"Right behind ya, bro!"

The pair hardly went a mile before stumbling upon Black Bane, standing motionlessly in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by thick brush. The young wolf's bristles stood on edge.

"Blackie! There you are! We were looking all over for you."exclaimed Mowgli, waving at him. However, the black wolf didn't answer the greeting.

"You alright, Little bro?"asked the eldest, slightly tilting his head.

The youngster didn't answer, but stood as stiff as a stone, eyes widened, tail tucked between his legs, a short whimper escaping his throat.

"What's wrong, Blackie? You look like you've seen a co–"

Before the boy could approach his petrified brother, his blood froze upon hearing a loud hiss from the nearby foliage behind him.

"–bra.."

"Be careful, little one. I am Death." Mowgli turned to the author of the cold voice, then wished he hadn't. Emerging from the shadows came one of the deadliest creatures of the jungle– a King cobra.

Measuring almost twenty feet from nose to tail, the King cobra was the largest venomous snake around. The great serpent raised a third of his body so that he starred Mowgli right in the eye, expanding his hood in threat. The boy and the wolves knew full well that one bite from the reptile's fangs was powerful enough to kill even an elephant.

"And what have we here? A hairless ape? " hissed the cobra curiously as he made his way towards the boy, his forked tongue occasionally sliding in and out of his mouth, tasting the air around him.

"I-I am Mowgli of the Seeonee Wolf Pack."he answered nervously. "Some call me man-cub–"

"Man you sssay?"interrupted the snake, once more making eye contact. His amber eyes narrowed. "I _hate_ Man from the marrow of my bones. A liar, a jackal and a human all hatched from the same egg."

The eldest wolf was about to come to his brothers' aid when he was halted by a warning hiss from the cobra.

"Ssstay where you are, dog! Any of you dare make a move, and the man-cub dies." The serpent bared his fangs at the last word.

"We have no quarrel with you, cobra. My brothers and I–" but Gray was interrupted as the cobra spat savagely saying: "Brother? Ha! He is brother of no one! False cub! Man cannot live with the People of the Jungle."

Black Bane's fear soon turned to anger upon hearing the harsh insults directed at his adopted brother. He leapt forward, getting himself between Mowgli and his assailant, teeth bared, glaring daggers at the serpent. "Nobody talks to Mowgli like that you overgrown earthworm!"

Gray and Mowgli exchanged incredulous looks, for they had never seen the youngest so angry.

"I would leave if I were you."said Gray calmly, taking his brother's stand, staring coldly at the great snake. "You're clearly outnumbered." The last part ended with a snap of his jaws.

The cobra only uttered a malicious chuckle. "That may be ssso, but you are clearly outmatched."

As the two wolves inched closer, the King cobra's seemingly unblinking eyes stared deeply into Mowgli's own, sensing that the boy was too terrified to move.

"Keep very still, all you three. If you move, I strike. If you don't move, I strike, O foolish dogs who dare challenge me. There'll be one less human before the sun rises high." Expanding his hood outwards, the deadly reptile hissed ominously, poised to strike. "Prepare to _die!_ "

" _Rikki tikki tikkiii!_ "

The snake barely turned his head towards the intrusion when a flash of gray grabbed him by the back of the head, razor sharp teeth imbedded in the serpent's hood. The great cobra thrashed violently to shake off his attacker, eventually dislodging it by smashing his head against a fallen log. But the cobra's assailant quickly recovered and having gotten itself between the boy and his attacker, growled a warning at the towering reptile, who raised six feet of his body as a means of intimidation.

It was then that Mowgli and the wolves had the chance to get a better look at their rescuer; facing against the deadly cobra was a gray mongoose. Against the gigantic, twenty-foot King cobra, the mongoose was clearly at a size disadvantage, only a mere three feet from the tip of his nose down to his bushy tail, with made up half his body length. But what the slender little mammal lacked in size, he clearly made up for in fighting spirit.

For a brief moment, neither of the two combatants moved a muscle, glaring at one another.

Then with lightning fast speed, the King cobra made his lunge, driving his wicked head straight for his target with open jaws. Unfortunately for him, the small mammal anticipated his strike and leapt vertically out of range with an identical burst of speed. Making several flips in midair, he fell like a gray arrow, hurtling towards the unsuspecting reptile before driving a swift claw swipe across his opponent's scaly face, leaving a small mark.

Glaring daggers at the mongoose, the cobra hissed angrily before mounting another barrage of attacks that would catch any other creature off guard and vulnerable, but for every time the serpent struck, the tiny mongoose always managed to dodge each attack, at the same time, landing strikes of his own.

"Eenie meanie minie moe, missed a mongoose cuz you're slow."taunted the mammal after evading yet another strike before punching the snake in the nose.

"Enough!"hissed the now enraged serpent.

With a sweeping motion of his tail, the reptile knocked his adversary off his feet, finally catching him off guard. The mongoose now at his mercy, the deadly serpent rose to his full height, hood spread outward, prepared to end this fight once and for all. As he rose back to his feet, the mongoose didn't flinch or cower, even when he looked death straight in the eye.

"Watch out, Mr. Mongoose!" But Blackie's warning was of little use, for the mongoose didn't even stir a whisker as the cobra's lightning lunge came, all too eager to seal his doom.

But the strike never came.

The cobra's fangs missed the mongoose by mere inches, much to the snake's surprise. The bewildered serpent turned to his rear to find a burly honey badger grabbing him by the tail.

"'Fangs' for the save, Chuchundra!"saluted the mongoose, addressing the black and white badger. The reptile's attention turned to his new foe, only to be tackled by a second honey badger who erupted out of the brush.

The two tumbled in a furry, scaly mass that sent dust and fuzz flying. Soon the dust cleared, revealing the ratel with the venomous snake's tail grasped firmly in his paws as he twirled the cobra over his head before throwing him in the air, where the mongoose met him in a midair spring, driving his little fist home into the face of the serpent. The slender mammal landed on his hind feet while his scaly foe crashed to the ground in a tangled mass of coils.

After half a minute, the great snake recovered from his fall, and after shaking his head to rid him of the throbbing within, turned once more to his three smaller but more tenacious rivals, all with their teeth bared, bristles standing on edge in warning.

Having had enough, the King cobra bid a hasty retreat and bolted back for the undergrowth.

"Keep slithering till you're outta here!"chittered the first ratel, watching the serpent's retreat.

"Next time we just might be hungry."growled the second badger.

"Just can't stand bullies."remarked the the mongoose over his shoulder, turning his attention to their audience who simply stood there, mouths agape.

The man-cub and the lupine pair were stunned to say the least. A long pause.

"Thank you Mr. Mongoose."said the youngest wolf addressing their small savior.

"Pleasure's all mine. The name's Rikki Tikki Tavi. But please, just call me Rikki. And these here are my friends Chuchundra"–here he gestured to the badger with blackish blue coat– "and Harshad." This was directed at the second ratel with grizzled black fur and a scar running down the left side of his face.

"Pleased to meet you."greeted the badger duo simultaneously. Clearly they were brothers.

In the blink of an eye, Rikki scurried over Mowgli, climbing on his legs until he perched himself on the boy's shoulder, his bushy tail wrapped around his neck as though he were a living scarf, earning a short laugh from Mowgli.

"You must be the one they call Mowgli. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I've never seen a man-cub so close."commented Chuchundra, as he made his way around Mowgli's feet, followed by Harshad, sniffing around to satisfy their curiosity, occasionally brushing against his legs. "Definitely smells like a wolf."remarked Harshad.

"Aww. These guys are kinda cute." The words had hardly left Black Bane's mouth when he felt Rikki land on his head, getting right down to the wolf's eye level.

"What did you say, pup?"asked the mongoose coldly, teeth clenched, glaring down at the now cowering canid. Around him the two honey badgers bared their teeth, chittering angrily.

"Uh... What my brother meant to say is that you seem crude."said Gray, coming to Blackie's defense.

"From the outside, but I'm pretty sure there's a lot more to you than that."added the youngest.

As quickly as it appeared, Rikki's anger vanished. "We'll take that as a compliment."said the mongoose, once again all smiles before leaping back to earth. The badgers also ceased their growls.

"Note to self: _never_ call a mongoose cute."mumbled the eldest under his breath.

"I don't think we can ever thank you guys enough for saving us."said Mowgli earnestly.

"Don't mention it."replied Rikki nonchalantly. "And man-cub. Never trust a cobra. Not all Men are bad, just like not all the People of the Jungle are good; my mum used to used to live in the General's house at Segowlee, so well do we know of Man enough to prove that hooded worm wrong."

Upon hearing the word 'general', the boy was reminded of the current crisis that loomed over the jungle.

"Oh. I almost forgot; we also bring news."

"News? About what?"asked the badger brothers, approaching Mowgli once more, eaten up with curiosity. The same was true with Rikki as he climbed atop the boy's head.

"Do tell, man-cub; we're all ears."

"The Red dogs of the Dekkan are coming to this part of the jungle, and they're up to no good."

"Red dogs, eh? Never liked those lawless ruffians."murmured Rikki contemptuously dropping back to the ground.

"Roaming up and down the jungle, destroying everything in their path like they own the place. I mean, who do they think they are?"added Harshad. His brother nodded in agreement.

"They're coming to these hills as we speak, and they'll arrive here in a week's time."warned Gray.

"So we're looking for the biggest, strongest and bravest animals in the jungle to help our Pack to fight them off and keep them out for good."finished Mowgli, knelt down to meet the mongoose's eye level.

"Well I'm brave."said Rikki, once more perched on Mowgli's shoulder. "The way I see it, size and power's overrated. And it's the hardest thing in the world to frighten a mongoose."

"In case you haven't noticed my lupine friends, we honey badgers don't know the meaning of fear."added Chuchundra, examining his sharp claws.

"We just don't care."shrugged Harshad.

"Well, you boys _did_ just display great courage standing up to that cobra, saving our lives. Will you join us?"asked Gray.

"Can't reward them doggies for breaking the Law, can we?"mumbled Rikki thoughtfully, paw to his chin before exclaiming: "Count us in, lads!"

"It would be an honor to fight side by side with the Seeonee Pack."said Chuchundra solemnly with a small bow.

"We'll teach them to stay where they belong."added the scarred ratel, cracking his knuckles.

"Good. Come to the Peace Rock in five suns from today."instructed the gray wolf. "And if you can, spread the word. The entire jungle needs to know."

"Peace Rock. Spread the word. You got it!"said the mongoose before racing towards the foliage.

"We're good friends with Ikki the porcupine, so that shouldn't be a problem."said Harshad. It is well known that Ikki was one of the biggest gossips in the jungle.

The two badgers soon followed not far behind.

"Good Hunting!"yelled Rikki as he and the honey badgers scurried off to the underbrush,

"Are you sure those guys have what it takes to take on hundreds of Red dopes?"asked Black Bane skeptically.

"Like Bagheera taught us this morning: size and strength don't always count."replied the eldest. "Speed, agility and cunning can also be very handy in a fight. And Rikki and his crew are living proof of just that."

"Oh, I almost forgot; Gray and I were just about to head down to the river. Wanna come with us?"asked Mowgli. The young wolf simply smiled.

 ** _***Several Minutes Later...****_**

"Last one there's a rotten crocodile egg!"

The two wolves ran at full speed along the game trail leading to the Waingunga River as Mowgli, as usual, lagged behind, trying his best to catch up. The man-cub may have been the fastest boy in the village, but he was still no match against the speed and endurance of a wolf, who could run for long periods without breaking so much as breaking a sweat.

Just as they entered a sunlit clearing, Mowgli tripped full length over an elongated tree root in the middle of the path. Ahead of him, Gray and Black Bane came to a screeching halt and trotted over beside him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"shouted an angry voice beneath them. To their surprise, the tree root slowly rose from the ground, revealing a small, flat head at the end of a long, flexible body that easily measured more than thirty feet long.

"Ahh... Man-cub. What a pleasant ssssurprise.."

"Kaa! What're _you_ doing here?"

"I could be asssking _you_ the sssame question."

"We were.. just heading down to the river, me and my brothers here."answered Mowgli, refusing to make eye contact with Kaa. The two wolves did likewise.

"I can see the family resemblance."murmured the Rock python under his breath. Out loud, he replied:" To answer your question man-cub, I'm just basking in the sssun. Unlike you mammals, we reptiles can't always be prancing up and down the jungle all day."

"Ah, yes. Cold-bloodedness."murmured the eldest. "I might've remembered."

Turning his attention to his younger brothers, he began to nudge them with his head, leading them away from the basking serpent. "C'mon bros. Let's be on our way before this snake tries anything sneaky."he whispered, as not to offend the python.

"I'm with you there, Gray."replied Mowgli in agreement, remembering previous encounters with the cunning reptile.

"Me too. I've seen enough snakes for one day."added Blackie with a slight shudder.

But the trio didn't get far before Kaa's head weaved its way on their path, earning a startled yelp from the youngest.

"Oh, how rude of me, I almost forgot."said the Rock python with a chuckle. "I wisssh to make amendsss with you, man-cub. I'm sssorry for trying to eat you before. Nothing personal, I jussst can't control my hunger–"

"You what?!"bayed Gray in shock and anger before getting himself between Mowgli and the huge snake, snarling savagely at Kaa who jolted back slightly.

"Stay back!" Blackie soon joined in, the two wolves safeguarding their foster brother, baring their fangs.

"Temper, temper. Rest assured, I've already had my fill of wild piglets." With a chuckle, he added: "Otherwise you'd all be walking down my throat by now."

"It still doesn't change the fact that you tried to eat me. _Twice_."

"I could have easily handed you over to Shere Khan the second time around."countered the Rock python almost nonchalantly, examining the tip of his tail.

"Wait. Shere Khan was there that day?"asked Mowgli in surprise.

"Yesss. He came by looking to exterminate you."

"Don't listen to him, Little Frog."warned Gray, eyes never leaving the python.

"Yeah, he probably did it just so he could have you all to himself."murmured the youngest.

"I guess you're both right."

"You don't trusst me, do you?"asked the huge serpent almost innocently, slowly weaving into fantastical knots and curves before them, all the while careful to avoid the exposed fangs of the wolves. "Then I suppose there's nothing I can do to help."

"You want to help us?"questioned Black Bane, ears pricked upwards.

"Certainly."

"Well you might as well forget it."said the eldest sharply, finishing the sentence with a snap of his jaws."C'mon guys. We're leaving."

"Now jusssst you listen–"

"Why should we listen to you?" With that, the boy proceeded to walk away, not even looking over his shoulder. His brothers began to follow his lead.

"Because I know all about your campaign against the Red dogs."

Mowgli and the wolves froze in surprise. The trio exchanged glances at one another before turning back to the python who waited patiently.

"How'd you—"

"Believe me, man-cub. I've been around for a while. There are few things that happen in this jungle that I don't hear about. And I have no love for those unmannerly canines."

Seeing that he had their full attention, Kaa went on, weaving around the trio every now and then.

"Ssso tell me. How exactly do you plan on defeating the dholes?"

"I don't know for sure," mused the boy, all the while trying to avoid eye contact, " but it'll involve all the jungle peoples, not just the Pack. I imagine that Akela and Colonel Hathi will come up with something–"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Knowing that windbag, most likely a direct assssault."murmured Kaa, shaking his head. "A recipe for disssaster, man-cub. Even with all the jungle fighting together, you can't conquer the Red dogs in ssssuch a way without sssuffering great losses."

"Then what do you suggest?"asked Gray.

"I have ssseen a hundred rains. Before Hathi cast his milk tusks, my trail was already big in the dust. By the First Egg, I am older than many trees, and I have ssseen all that the Jungle has done."

"But THIS is new hunting," countered Mowgli. "Never before have the Red dogs crossed our trail."

"What isss has been. What will be isss nothing more than a forgotten year ssstriking backward. Be sssstill while I count those my years." With that, the great serpent lowered his head to the ground before closing his eyes. A moment of silence.

"Is he dead?"asked Black Bane, staring blankly at the snake's seemingly lifeless head.

"Sssilence, cub. I'm thinking."said Kaa blankly, one eye opened before once more closing it. His head laid motionlessly on the ground, his great coils splayed at full length as he recalled all that he had seen and known since the day he came from the egg.

For what seemed an eternity, the giant python didn't move a muscle. Mowgli and the wolves dozed quietly nearby, for they knew that there is nothing like sleep before hunting, and they were trained to take it at any hour of the day or night.

"I have it!"

The trio were fully awakened by Kaa's exclamation. "I have a plan, but we'll need to go upriver."

"Upriver? But isn't that–" Kaa answered before Gray could finish– "Yesss. Crocodile territory. We'll need to get passed them in order to–"

"Mowgli!"

All eyes turned to a pair of new voices from the undergrowth ahead. Before long, two gray figures erupted out of the brush. They were none other than Dhwani and Sundari. They were both gasping for breath, their normally sleek fur in disarray, a result from frantic running.

"Oh there you are!"panted the gray sister, addressing her human foster sibling.

"Sundari! Dhwani! What's wrong?"

"No time to explain."answered Sundari. "There's someone caught in a man-trap, and he needs help!"

The boys' eyes widened in shock upon hearing this news and exchanged wary glances.

From cubhood, they had been reared on stories of the sinister devices and weapons used by the strange two legged creatures called Man to bring down even the largest jungle peoples, and how they killed not only for food, but also for killing's sake. Even in his time among Men, Mowgli himself vowed never to touch a firearm, much less kill for sport, a heinous crime utterly forbidden by Jungle Law.

"Where is he?"asked the man-cub.

"By the riverbank! Follow us!"

Without anything more to say, the three brothers followed the two she-wolves to the trail that lead towards the Waingunga, the great python following not far behind.

As they neared the area where the sisters have supposedly seen the trap, the party approached with as little noise as possible, lest they alert any possible hunters. Gray raised his head, cautiously sniffing the air for the slightest hint of danger. Instead of Man, his sensitive nose picked up a pungent odor.

"No humans here, but something doesn't smell right–"

Before the eldest could finish, the two she-wolves approached the edge of the reeds, announcing to whoever was there: "We're back! And we brought along help."

Their answer came with a low hiss, followed by a guttural bellow that sent chills down the bystanders' spines. The boys and great serpent parted the brush, where their eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Oh my.."gasped Mowgli.

"You can't be serious.."murmured Blackie.

Entangled in a fishing net among the thick water reeds was a gigantic crocodile.

 ** _**** Meanwhile...****_**

Elsewhere in the jungle, Bagheera leapt from tree to tree, making his way to the southern fringes of the Seeonee jungle. But as the trees became fewer and farther in between, the black panther took to the ground, bounding through the forest at full speed noiselessly on his padded feet. Only the occasional rustle in the undergrowth and the warning calls of the birds and monkeys overhead and the deer below fleeing from the streak of black made his progress apparent.

As he made his way towards the massive banyan tree that marked the edge of his hunting grounds, his sensitive ears picked up a faint rustling in the bushes straight ahead. The great cat froze before inching his way cautiously towards the underbrush, for his nose told him of the presence of a predator, another big cat to be exact.

"We be of one blood, ye and I."said Bagheera gently but firmly, muscles poised, ready for either friend or foe. "No harm will come to you."

"Even so." Came the expected answer as the speaker made his way out of the underbrush. Emerging from the shadows came a grizzled old leopard, his faded tawny coat riddled with dark markings and rosettes from head to tail. But the traits that stood out the most was a scar on his nose and the cat's right eye, which was milky gray from old age.

"Tendua."murmured Bagheera, lowering his guard.

"It's been far too long, hasn't it old friend?"

 _ ****** Meet Rikki Tikki Tavi, the fearless mongoose, another creation of Kipling's voiced by Simon Pegg (Buck from Ice Age 3). I also took the liberty of adding two friends with him, Chuchundra (Danny DeVito/Lorax)and Harshad (Bradley Cooper/ Rocket from GOTG).(and yes, honey badgers do also live in India..). Just goes to show that size doesn't always matter. PS the King cobra's VA is Jonathan Freeman (Jafar from Aladdin) LKA's favorite villain *Surprise dude! :D**_

 _ **PSS Kaa's back, and in a way we've never seen him. Personally, I don't see him as the villainous type. So I used more inspiration from the original stories, where he was one of Mowgli's mentors and most powerful ally. The one thing both versions had in common was hypnosis and insatiable hunger..**_


	8. The Honey Cliffs

For the longest time, no one dared say a word as the crocodile thrashed and struggled in the fishing net he was entangled to. The croc was enormous, even for his kind, measuring more than twenty feet from nose to tail, and likely weighed over a ton. Dozens of sharp teeth filled his formidable jaws and his vast hide was clad with tough, bony armor which made him almost impregnable, even against the strongest fang or claw. But for all his ferocity and power, the crocodilian bore many fresh cuts and bruises on his scaly skin, and several teeth were missing. But it was the crown of his skull that sent chills down everyone's spines; the telltale mark of a bullet wound. Undoubtably the work of Man.

The silent spell was eventually broken as Gray turned to Sundari and Dhwani. "Have you both lost your minds?! Do you have any idea what that is?"

"Yeah, the moment we free him, he'll bite one of our heads off!"said Black Bane, who was just as displeased, if not a little frightened. "No way."

"He needs our help!"protested the gray she-wolf.

"We promised him."added Sundari.

"In that case, I'll go and talk to him, maybe try to appeal to his better nature."said Mowgli before, much to Gray's dismay, making his way slowly towards the downed brute. The moment the fearsome reptile laid its green eyes on the man-cub, his narrow pupils turned into slits, and his strength seemed to return to him. In the blink of an eye, the croc began to lunge forward, voraciously snapping his jaws, bellowing in rage, only to be held back by the net.

 _A liar, a jackal and a human all hatched from the same egg_... The King cobra's biting words echoed in Mowgli's head as he began to grit his teeth, fists balling up in anger. It was one of the several times in which Mowgli felt ashamed of being human.

"I uhh... don't think he likes you very much, Bro."murmured a petrified Black Bane, eyes widened in shock.

"Let's go. It's obvious he doesn't wanna be saved."said the eldest, turning back to whence they had come.

"If we leave him, he'll die."protested Dhwani.

"But if we help him, we'll be riding down his belly before sunset. Leave him. If the jungle wants him–"

That was the last straw for Sundari. "No. I will never _ever_ turn my back on someone who needs me! Crocodile or not, no animal deserves this kind of suffering." Gray visibly flinched at his sister's outburst. _I hate it when she gets this way,_ cursed the eldest mentally. _She can be just like Mom_. The other three quietly stood to the sides, not wanting to be part of the quarrel.

Kaa, who had been silent for a while, made his way between the squabbling siblings, clearing his throat before saying: "If you two are done, perhaps I can be of ssssome help." With that, he slithered towards the trapped crocodile, who uttered a low growl, glaring up at the serpent whose head stood six feet above him. Without warning, the python's amber eyes began to twirl, creating a vibrant display of color, amber giving way to rings of green and blue.

"Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you."commanded the snake hypnotically. Despite the croc's efforts to resist, one of his eyes was wide open, green giving way to yellows and blues. "Both eyes, if you will." The second eye soon followed. The great reptile was now completed immobilized, completely under the python's spell.

"That'ssss better. Now jussst be ssssstill while the man-cub and hissss friends sssset you free..." The great serpent looked back towards the boy and the wolves, motioning them over with a slight jerk of his head.

"Might as well."said Sundari with a slight smirk, addressing her older brother. Mowgli, Dhwani and Blackie wasted no time in rushing to aid the now completely immobilized croc. The silver wolf soon followed. Gray simply heaved a sigh before tagging along his brothers and sisters. "Fine. But if that croc bites your head off, I don't wanna hear any complaining!"

The crocodile didn't move a muscle as Mowgli cut away at the net's latchings using a sharpened stone as the four wolves grabbed at the other end with all their strength, half chewing, half pulling. Kaa also provided assistance, using his coils to firmly pull on the net from the front, all the while keeping the crocodilian entranced.

This continued for what seemed like an eternity until the net came apart with a SNAP! causing Mowgli and his siblings to fall backwards and crash in a dog pile while the giant serpent's own coils collided with their owner's face in a living accordion.

"OWW! My ssssinuses.."

The crash also brought the enormous crocodile out of his trance as he wasted no time in shaking off the disabled ropes with a flick of his tail, setting himself free. Once the last binding was severed, the reptile turned to face the his assailants, glaring coldly at them while hissing and closing his jaws with a resounding _SNAP!_

"Rack off if you value your liv– wait a minute. I– I'm free." Realization slowly dawned upon the crocodilian. This man-cub and his companions had just saved his life.

"We be of one blood, ye and I O Mugger. We don't wanna hurt you."said Mowgli, cautiously approaching the great reptile, hands outstretched in a gesture of peace. Instead of rumbling growls, he was answered by a chuckle.

"Mugger? I'm not a Mugger. I'm a Saltie."replied the croc, his voice more gentle than before.

"Huh?"wondered Blackie, tilting his head in confusion. The other wolves exchanged confused glances.

"I'm a Saltwater crocodile, I'm not from around here. Just moved in recently."

"Who did this to you?"demanded Mowgli, hardly able to contain his anger.

"Just a bunch of durry smokin fruit loops with guns dumb enough to tangle with me three days ago."answered the crocodile with no little contempt. "Bloody drongos beat me and left me to die in this tangly thingo."

As he recounted his tale, Mowgli and the others couldn't help but feel sorry for the injured reptile. As the silver wolf had said: no creature deserved such suffering.

"And what're your names, may I ask?"asked the crocodilian, changing the subject. "We were never properly introduced."

"I'm Mowgli of the Seeonee Pack. These are my brothers and sisters. Gray, Black Bane, Sundari and Dhwani."

"Mowgli the Wolf lad, eh?" The boy nodded in confirmation. "The whole jungle's buzzing about ya. Call me Steve."

"Well, Steve, you were beyond fortunate that Sundari and I happened to be passing by."said the gray she-wolf.

"And if you're ever caught in another man-trap, you know who to call."added Mowgli sincerely.

"Thank you, Brother. I am in your debt." The great crocodile then turned his snout towards the two sisters. "And thank you, especially, kindhearted lasses. Had it not been for you, I woulda caught me death in that thingo."

"You're most welcome."answered Sundari with a smile.

"I best be shootin through to Croc Falls now."

"I'm sure your tribe must be worried sick abou–" but Sundari hardly finished when the eldest cut in.

"We must be going now."said Gray, motioning for everyone to depart. But the five siblings didn't go far before Steve's tail blocked their path.

"And where were a bunch of snags like yourselves headin off to?"

"We're–umm.."stammered Blackie.

"We were just umm..headed upriver."said Mowgli truthfully. "But we're not exactly sure if that'll be okay with your tribe–"

"Not a problem at all, little bloke. In fact, I'll take you straight to them. I'm sure they'd be happy to meet ya."

"I think we'll be just fine if you just gave us directi–"–but Gray never finished as he was interrupted by Dhwani who answered cheerfully: "We'd love to."

"Great!"exclaimed the croc with a wide grin, exposing his many rows of teeth. Needless to say, the gesture caused the boys to shudder.

"On me back." After half a minute of hesitation, Mowgli and his siblings slowly climbed atop the reptile's back which was riddled with bony plates, wide enough for them all to be seated comfortably. "First time riders, hang on tight!" Feeling the wolves and boy all loaded on his armored back, the Saltwater crocodile slid gently into the water, using his powerful tail to propel him forward, all the while careful not to drop his passengers overboard. Kaa followed close by.

"Raja's never gonna believe this back home."remarked Blackie wide-eyed, for except for the water birds and the turtles, very few creatures can safely ride on the back of a crocodile. "No kidding."added Gray. Steve simply chuckled.

After ten or fifteen minutes of traveling upstream, the gang reached a wide riverbank bordered by a series of boulders and small waterfalls, all surrounded by reeds and other water plants.

"We're here."announced the Saltie, hauling his massive bulk to the shore. "Crocodile Falls."

The shores were eerily quiet. Too quiet. So quiet that one could hear the sand muffling under the feet of the passengers as they dismounted off of Steve's back.

"Fellas! I'm back!"rumbled the croc.

"There's no one home."murmured Sundari, glancing around the deserted banks only to spy a series of logs floating on the water's edge.

"We have company."continued the Saltie, addressing some unseen audience.

"Guys? The logs have eyes!"whispered Blackie nervously.

From out of the reeds and bubbling out of the depths came a numerous float of crocodiles, at least a hundred strong; reptiles of all shapes and sizes from common Mugger crocodiles bearing broad, rounded jaws to narrow snouted gharials with rounded bulbs at their tips; from little foot-long hatchlings to twenty foot adults capable of dragging a buffalo to its watery grave. But from as far as the siblings could see, none of the other crocodilians matched Steve in terms of size; he was the largest croc of the float. The seemingly empty bank was now lined with open jaws.

"Steve!"

"Where've ya been, mate? We were throwin the wuckers over ya!"

"Is that a bullet wound?" It wasn't long before they noticed Mowgli and the wolves.

"I see you brought munchies."

"I'm starving!"

Dozens of huge Muggers encircled the siblings, some rumbling from the backs of their throats, while others were licking their chops at the thought of the meal to come when suddenly, out of the depths, Kaa sprang forward, forming a protective circle around Mowgli and the wolves with his great coils, hissing in warning at the slowly advancing horde.

"Any of you leather bags dare make a move, you'll get a oneway ticket down my throat." With that, several crocodiles backed down, for Kaa had been known to devour a few of their kind for breakfast.

Steve also came to his rescuers' defense, utter in a rumbling growl, saying: " _They_ are _not_ for eating. These little blokes saved me skin from a man-trap." He added emphasis by finishing his statement with a resounding snap of his jaws.

"Stand down, boys. Is this any way to treat our guests?" The crocodiles began to make way for the owner of the deep voice emerging from the water, slowly making his way up the bank. Before Mowgli's eyes lumbered the largest Mugger crocodile he'd ever seen. He was almost as large as Steve, the only thing setting him apart from the Saltwater croc was his broader snout lined with wicked snaggle teeth. His left eye was missing, likely sacrificed in clawing his way to leadership among the crocodiles and a small tip of his tail was bitten off.

It wasn't long before the great Mugger stood before Mowgli and his siblings. Steve had slunk off to the side with a slight bow. "My apologies. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Jacala. Leader of the Crocodile Tribe."

"Good Hunting. I am Mowgli of the Seeonee Wolves."greeted the man-cub courteously before gesturing to the wolves. "These are my siblings."

"So you have rescued the strongest crocodile in my float. Undoubtedly took a great deal of guts. For that you have my thanks."

"Please, sir. With much due respect, the ones you should really thank are my two sisters here,"–here he gestured to the two she-wolves–"Sundari and Dhwani."

As the head croc made his thanks to the two sisters, Kaa slithered over to Mowgli's side and whispered in the boy's ear, saying:"Remember why we are here, man-cub." Mowgli nodded in sudden understanding before approaching Jacala.

"Oh, and Mr. Jacala, sir? With your permission, Kaa and I would like to explore upriver."

"Permission is granted."answered the one-eyed croc.

"Golly, thanks."

The Rock python waited along the river bank. "Come along, man-cub." The boy hardly reached his side than when his gray brother stood between him and Kaa, staring hard at the reptile.

"Listen here, python. If you dare–" but Gray never finished his threat as Kaa placed a gentle tail tip on his nose, saying: "Relaxxx. I will not harm a hair on your brother's head. I give you my word."–here he formed a cross with his coils– "Cross my heart, hope to die."

"But what about my brothers and sisters?"asked Mowgli worriedly, looking around at the fearsome company.

"Have no fear."answered the head croc gently. "As long as I am leader of the crocodile float, no harm will come to your brothers and sisters."

"Thank you Mr. Jacala, sir." With that, he joined Kaa by the water, wrapping his arms around the great reptile's neck.

"Hang on tight. We have far to go."advised the serpent, feeling his passenger's arms.

"Let's go!"

As straight as an arrow, Kaa shot forward, plunging for the main stream with barely a splash, Mowgli clinging tightly, the mighty python making his way up the series of falls before both were cruising upriver.

This left the four wolves with little options but to try and socialize with their reptilian hosts. Blackie attempted to start with an icebreaker.

"Hey. How's it going?" A nearby croc simply gurgled in response.

 ** _**** Meanwhile...****_**

A chital doe warily made her way towards a small, crystal clear pool a little ways from a well used game trail. The spotted deer's eyes darted left to right, ears moving like radar dishes to listen for any sound that might betray a lurking predator. As soon as she was sure that the coast was clear, she dipped her muzzle towards the cool water, drinking deeply. Had she been more alert, she would have chosen a different source of water to drink from. But now the sound of her lapping was the only sound she could her, blinding her senses to danger.

Suddenly, as she finished quenching her thirst, the doe's keen nose caught a disturbing scent. Turning in the direction of the smell, she looked above her head towards the canopy before stopping upon a thick, moss covered tree limb, where a spotted silhouette looked down upon her, his good eye staring hungrily at his intended target, claws unsheathed, crouching low, readying for the pounce.

A cold wave of fear washed over the chital. For a brief moment, she stood motionlessly, ears pricked upwards, eyes widened in horror before one single instinct snapped: _Run!_

Stamping her front hoof in alarm, the chital took off, urged on by sheer terror, running at full speed along the game trail. Loud rustling from behind followed by a terrifying roar told her that the leopard was in pursuit. But the deer didn't dare to look back. She knew that her only chance of survival depended on her ability to shake off her assailant.

Carried by her fleet hooves, the doe managed to leap over rocks and fallen logs in hopes of thwarting her pursuer. Soon enough, her ears were rewarded by the rasping sound of the great cat panting and gasping for breath. Unlike the deer, his kind was not built for long pursuits. The leopard was beginning to tire.

Losing ground now, the leopard made a final lunge for the chital, attempting to trip her over with a claw swipe. But the claws barely grazed the hairs of his quarry's hindquarters.

The doe was making a beeline for the safety of the meadow, leaping over a fallen log, when without warning, a flash of black erupted out of the trees, tackling the deer to the ground with its powerful arms and retractable claws. Both hunter and hunted tumbled in the grass before white daggers sunk into the neck of the prey, sealing her fate. It was all over in a few seconds. The chital never stood a chance.

"Excellent form, Bagheera."panted Tendua, walking up to the victorious panther who stood over his kill.

"You taught me well, Svaamee."replied the black cat solemnly with a slight bow, before he beamed a smile. "Now let's eat."

After sharing the kill, the two great cats rested among the thick branches of a towering forest giant overlooking the jungle, recounting tales and memories of seasons past.

"So, what, may I ask, brings you to visit here in the Seeonee Hills?"asked the black panther, soaking in the sun's rays that filtered from the canopy.

"You haven't heard?"Tendua asked in surprise.

"I have heard some little thing or two." Bagheera said calmly. "I wait to hear from you."

"The Red dogs have overrun my hunting grounds."answered the old leopard darkly. "They have frightened off every head of game for miles and annihilated a desperate pack of wolves."

"Wolves you say?" Bagheera was now all ears.

"Yes. They came from the north, and judging from their condition, they hadn't had a decent meal in days. At sunset. Twenty of them entered the elephant grass, bent on bringing down a wounded buck. But only one managed to escape with his life."

Bagheera's eyes widened in realization. "Won-tolla."

"So you've met him?"

"Yes. He was badly wounded when he arrived, leading a number of surviving refugees of his pack. They're recuperating among the Seeonee wolves as we speak, and they're regaining their former strength."

"Excellent news."said Tendua with a small smile, for as much as anyone, he couldn't stand to see guests perish on his it wasn't long before his dark look returned. "I had to evacuate soon after the attack. Confound those lawless marauders, destroying everything at will." Here the old leopard growled in displeasure, sharp claws raking into the branch he was on.

"You know as well as anyone that they don't care about the Jungle Law."said the black cat gravely.

"Aye. Very soon, they will reach these hills; the dholes never stay in one location for very long. They will stop at nothing until every corner of the jungle becomes theirs. No creature will be safe from their thirst for blood. There will be nowhere left to run."

"Who said anything about running?"

"Is there any other option?"retorted the half blind leopard.

"Only one: stand and fight."

"When did the great Bagheera abandon reason for madness? No living thing can stand against the Red dogs and live to tell the tale."

"Maybe not one, but perhaps all the Jungle Peoples standing together?" This statement immediately drew Tendua's attention.

"Strength in numbers? Using the dholes' greatest strength against them."

"And utilizing the diversity of every creature large and small, both predator and prey. It is as a wise hunter once said: a common enemy unites the oldest of foes."

"No doubt that such a bright idea was hatched by a brilliant mind like yours."

"On the contrary, it was no idea of mine at all; but that of my pupil, Mowgli."

"The boy raised among wolves?" Bagheera nodded.

"Very well. I will join this campaign. I may be old, but I am not yet toothless."

Bagheera chuckled, saying: "You haven't changed much over the years, still the ornery one."

His old master chuckled in response. "So tell me, how was it a man's cub came to be taken under your wing?"

"It's a long story. But if you insist:"–here the panther cleared his throat–"Many strange legends are told of these jungles of India. But none so strange as the tale of the cub we call Mowgli. It all began when the silence of the jungle was broken by an unfamiliar sound..."

 ** _**** Back with Mowgli and Kaa...****_**

"Where are we going?"asked Mowgli as his left arm was tucked around Kaa's neck while the mighty Rock python breasted the strong current as he alone could, and the ripple of the checked water stood up in a frill round Mowgli's neck, and his feet were waved side to side in the eddy under the python's lashing sides.

"You'll see."he answered.

A mile or two above the Crocodile Falls the Waingunga narrowed between a gorge of white marble rocks from eighty to a hundred feet high, and the current ran like a mill-race between and over all manner of ugly stones, forming a fearsome set of rapids. But Mowgli did not trouble his head about the water; little water in the world could have given him a moment's fear. He was looking at the gorge on either side and sniffing uneasily, for there was a sweetish-sourish smell in the air, very like the smell of a big ant-hill on a hot day. Instinctively he lowered himself in the water, only raising his head to breathe from time to time, until Kaa came to anchor with a double twist of his tail round a sunken rock, holding Mowgli in the hollow of a coil, while the water raced on.

"This is the Place of Death," said the boy, glancing around. "What are we doing here?"

"Shhh," said Kaa. "Don't make a ssssound. All the jungle knows that Hathi will not turn assside for the Striped One. Yet Hathi and the Striped One both turn assside for the dhole, and it is sssaid that the dholes turn aside for nothing. And yet for whom do the Little People of the Rocks turn aside?"

"I see your point. We need to get outta here."

The split and weatherworn rocks of the Waingunga gorge had been used since the beginning of the Jungle by the Little People of the Rocks — the busy, furious, black wild bees of India; and, as Mowgli knew well, all trails turned off half a mile before they reached the gorge. For centuries the Little People had hived and swarmed from cleft to cleft, and swarmed again, staining the white marble with stale honey, and made their combs tall and deep in the dark of the inner caves, where neither man nor beast nor fire nor water had ever touched them. The length of the gorge on both sides was hung as it were with black shimmery velvet curtains, and Mowgli sank as he looked, for those were the clotted millions of working bees flying overhead. As he listened he heard more than once the rustle and slide of a honey-loaded comb turning over or failing away somewhere in the dark galleries; then a booming of angry wings, and the sullen drip, drip, drip, of the wasted honey, guttering along till it lipped over some ledge in the open air and sluggishly trickled down on the twigs. There was a tiny little beach, not five feet broad, on one side of the river, and that was piled high with the rubbish of uncounted years. There were dead bees, sweepings, and stale combs, and wings of marauding moths that had strayed in after honey, all tumbled in smooth piles of the finest black dust. The mere sharp smell of it was enough to frighten anything without wings, and knew who the Little People were. For that reason, this place was sometimes called the Honey Cliffs.

"Now I will tell you, man-cub, a tale."whispered Kaa, pulling them unto the small beach. "One that happened when I was no longer than the length of your arm. A hunted buck from the sssouth, many, many Rains ago, came here from the sssouthern plains, not knowing the Jungle, a pack of dholes hot on his trail. Blinded by fear, he leaped from above, the Pack running by sssight, bent only on his destruction. The sssun was high, and the Little People were many and very angry. Many, too, were those of the Red dogs who leaped into the Waingunga, but they were dead before they took to the water. Those who didn't leap perished in the rocks above. But the buck lived."

"How?"asked the boy, utterly astonished.

"Because he came first, running for his life, leaping before the bees even knew he was there, and he was in the river when they gathered to kill. The Pack, following, was altogether lost under the fury of the Little People."

"The buck lived?" Mowgli repeated slowly.

"Yessss. But not before he was claimed by the Waingunga."

"Oh my. So what's the plan?"

"The plan, man-cub, is to bring the Red Dogs over here to the Honey Cliffsss. Four hundred canines are hardly a match for millions of angry bees now, are they? But firsssst, we'll need live bait to lure them here." Here the snake cast Mowgli a glance that made him uneasy.

"Wait. Me?" Kaa simply nodded and chuckled, circling the boy with his long neck, forked tongue flicking in and out.

"What hunter can resssist a ssssucculent, tender, delicious meal like a man-cub?"

"The Red dogs don't scare me, but if the bees catch me, I'm a goner."

"I'm sssure that bear you call friend will have a sssolution for that."

"True. You may have a point there. Alright. I'll do it."

"Now, if they do follow you–"

"Oh they'll follow alright."interrupted the boy with a chuckle until seeing Kaa's annoyed expression. He cleared his throat before he continued: "If they do follow you, bent only on tearing you apart, those who do not die up above will escape for the water either here or lower downriver, for the bees are relentless. The rapids will be the very least of their worries, especially if we can convince the crocodiles to be of aid."– here the python winked– "Those that sssurvive the carnage will end of in the shallows by the Ssseeonee Lairs, and there your Pack and the rest of the animals may meet them by the throat."

It was the longest time before Mowgli spoke.

"You know, Kaa. I don't care what everyone else says, I think you're the wisest in all the jungle."said Mowgli, pulling the great serpent's head in a right embrace, much to the latter's surprise.

"Alright. Enough of that."muttered Kaa after a while, gently pushing the man-cub away with the tip of his tail. "Let'ssss 'bee' on our way before the bees notice we're here." Mowgli giggled at the intentional pun.

 ** _**** One Hour Later...****_**

As the man-cub and the Rock python cruised downriver back to Crocodile Falls, the sight that greeted their eyes was Dhwani and Sundari in animated discussion with several of the female crocodiles while Black Bane sat on a good size boulder surrounded by burly crocs and recounted tales that caused half the float to roar in laughter and Gray to roll his eyes in amusement before the latter spied their foster brother.

"Mowgli! You're back!" _And in one piece_ , he added mentally.

"I see you guys are getting along well."said Mowgli, strolling up the bank to join his siblings.

"Yeah, these guys aren't so bad once you get used to them."replied the youngest from his place in the rock.

"And they have surprisingly great manners."added Gray. "I'm more than sorry for judging them earlier."

The boy then turned his attention towards the crocodile leader basking in the sun. "Oh, umm... Mr. Jacala, sir?"

The old crocodile slowly opened his good eye, focusing it on Mowgli. "Yes?"

"We have an announcement to make, something for the whole float to hear."

"Speak, then Little Brother."answered the patriarch gently before bellowing a loud, guttural roar to summon his comrades. All around them, the crocodiles began to gather once more.

"In case you haven't heard, the Red dogs are invading the jungle, _four hundred_ in all." At this some of the armored reptiles began to bellow and growl in anger while others flashed their teeth. "They're breaking the Jungle Law, killing at will, trespassing on our land."

"And what are we gonna do about it?"asked an anxious female, her thirty plus hatchlings quivering on her scaly back.

"Glad you asked."said the eldest wolf. "When the dholes do arrive, they will be facing not only the wrath of the Free People, but all the tribes of the Seeonee, great and small."

"There shall be no reward for those who break the Law of the Jungle."added Sundari.

"Will y'all join us?"bayed Blackie from the boulder.

"What's in it for _us_?"asked a nearby croc. Others soon chorused the same question.

"Well, uhh.." Mowgli soon took over for Gray.

"If you guys can help us, there will be a great banquet that'll stuff you all ten times over before the dry season ahead." Kaa nodded in confirmation. This immediately got the crocs' attention.

"Now you're talkin, mate!"said Steve, jaws snapping at the end of that sentence.

As Mowgli and Kaa described their plan, more and more crocodiles began to gather around, listening attentively, licking their chops at the thought of the feast to come. The gharials by contrast took no interest in being part of the carnage.

"Well you blokes can snap an' chomp all ye like. We're having no part of it. Good day." With that, the lead gharial began to turn contemptuously back into the water without a second glance. The others followed suit.

"Don't mind them, mate."mumbled Steve, watching the slim jawed reptiles depart, "They won't take a bite outta anything bigger than a trout."

"I hate those Red dogs as much as the next bloke, but if it means food, then sign us up!"exclaimed a snaggletoothed croc.

"They don't call us the bellies that run on four feet for nothing."remarked another.

"But we must warn you, it'll be a solid week before they get here."informed the gray wolf.

"If there's one thing we crocodiles have a lot of, it's patience. We can wait, wolfling. It is as they often say: 'If you can't beat 'em, _eat 'em_.'" Jacala finished his proverb with a snap of his enormous jaws, causing Mowgli and the wolves to flinch back before they laughed in surprise. The old reptile chuckled and it wasn't long before the rest of the float laughed along with them.

 ** _**** Meet the Crocodile Float, a scaly committee armed to the teeth. Don't let the teeth fool you, they're a friendly bunch. And yes, they all have Australian accents. Steve is an original character of mine, named in honor of my childhood hero Steve Irwin, the Crocodile Hunter. He was inspired by a certain Great White shark from Finding Nemo and he's also voiced by Barry Humphries. And yes, I know that Saltwater crocodiles aren't very common in India._**

 ** _Jacala the Mugger croc is a very minor character in the Jungle Book stories. Here he dominates the float through strength and cunning, and is voiced by Russell Crowe from Gladiator. (Alex's favorite movie..)_**

 ** _The lead Gharial is played by Bruce Spence (Chum from Finding Nemo)_**

 ** _For those of you who were wondering, Tendua is Bagheera's old mentor, who taught him the ways of the jungle, voiced by Dustin Hoffman (Master Shifu from KFP) and the same leopard we met in the first chapter. **Fun fact: Black panthers in Africa and Asia are really leopards with a rare mutation called Melanism._**


	9. Nature Red in Tooth and Claw

Over the course of the next several days, from dawn to dusk, Mowgli trained hard under the watch of Baloo and Bagheera. With the arrival of Tendua, the black panther had more time in his paws to teach the man-cub as much as he ought to know about hunting since the old, half blind leopard had agreed to take Bagheera's place in journeying to the southern reaches of the jungle to rally more carnivores for the battle ahead.

To the panther's delight, Mowgli proved to be a bright and eager student, who showed greater progress than many of the young cubs he had tutored seasons before, for they only learned as much of the Law of the Jungle as applies to their own pack and tribe, and run away as soon as they can repeat the Hunting Verse –" _Feet that make no noise; eyes that can see in the dark; ears that can hear the winds in their lairs, and sharp white teeth, all these things are the marks of our brothers except Tabaqui the Jackal and Hundar the Hyena whom we hate._ " The man-cub had already learned how to follow the new trail, the stale trail, and the mixed trail with a clear eye. Then, too, Mowgli was taught the Strangers' Hunting Call, which was to be used whenever he hunted outside of the Pack's territory. Soon enough, he had also mastered the art of catching small game and fish, the latter with a little help from Baloo. The man-cub enjoyed fewer things than to travel with Bagheera into the dark, warm heart of the forest, day or night, like old times when he was little. Only this time, he was there as a student to see how Bagheera did his hunting.

"There is more to the hunt than simply the stalk and the pounce, man-cub,"he told the boy one evening after he had made short work of a young chital budhorn who laid stiffly in the grass. "one must also have an understanding of his quarry; their ways, their customs, when and where to find them throughout the seasons; the laws that govern them. It is also important to respect those laws and to follow the laws established for those who hunt on four legs." So it was that from that night, the panther also taught Mowgli to live and hunt under the Law of the Jungle, which was as perfect as time and custom can make it; how like the light spring mists, it seeped into every nook and lair, leaving no jungle peoples untouched, as old as the water itself. Mowgli faithfully obeyed.

Whenever he wasn't practicing skills for the hunt or observing the black panther in action or learning of the Jungle Law, Mowgli wrestled and sparred with Baloo the better to sharpen his fighting skills, even deploying what the bear called 'Baggy's dirty tricks' to get the edge over his brawny opponent, and once he had fallen, forced the bruin into surrender through means of torture, tickling Baloo in his most ticklish spots until he yielded; and whenever Baloo's stomach called the bear to be elsewhere, the boy would often wrestle with his three brothers under the watchful eyes of Father and Mother Wolf, who would break them up whenever play became too rough. Of course, the three wolves would have torn Mowgli to pieces if they got carried away, but they played carefully and the worst he would receive was another nip to his arms or legs, prompting him to joke, saying: "There's one more for the collection."

Before too long, the black cat then decided it was time to take Mowgli's training to the next level; four days had passed since the Seeonee Wolf Pack received word of the Red dog invasion from Won-tolla, three since the vultures gave their report on the dogs' arrival, and the pair were currently prowling through the open meadow on the fifth morning, surveying the herds that grazed in the center, herbivores of all shapes and sizes, from fast and nimble black bucks to burly buffalo.

"The jungle is full of noise."whispered Bagheera as the two stalked through the tall grass, peering over its depths without being seen. "But now is not the time to _add_ to it. Break not a blade in the grass. Let them bend aside." Ahead of the pair was a young Nilgai, the big blue bull of the plains, who had wandered outside the safety of his herd, made up of tawny dams and their young. Despite the name, the blue bull resembled a large antelope with a bluish gray coat. His broad neck, which sported a short, stiff mane that ran along his sloping back, also housed a white patch on the throat. Small horns adorned the top of his deer-like head. The bull Nilgai may look bulky, but Mowgli knew, as Bagheera had informed him, that his kind was capable of incredible bursts of speed on his thin yet strong legs, more than able to leave most hunters in the dust.

"This one is yours. Good Hunting."

No more was said as Mowgli slowly crept forward, approaching the unsuspecting grazer from downwind, lest his scent give away his position. So far so good, he thought, peering over the waves of grass, all the while avoiding detection. The man-cub was almost within striking range when he unknowingly placed a misstep on a dry twig. _SNAP!_

The Nilgai's ears pricked forward as his eyes rested upon the direction the threatening sound came from. The young hunter immediately dropped on his stomach, but it was too late. His cover was blown.

With a loud, primal yell, Mowgli sprang out of the grass, running full speed towards his intended prey. But this rash and noisy approach further alerted the antelope of approaching danger and with an alarmed snort, the Nilgai bolted back for the herd, two hundred yards away.

The boy ran as fast as he could in a vain hope of overtaking the fleet footed antelope. But before long, Mowgli was gasping for breath, sweat trickling down his body, helpless as the Nilgai raced across the meadow, rejoining the others before the entire herd raced across the plains, leaving a great cloud of dust in its wake.

"Mowgli!" The boy inwardly cringed upon hearing the panther's stern voice as the cat came forward from his hiding place, making eye contact with him. "When does the tiger roar?"

The boy heaved a sigh and answered: "After he makes his kill."

"That's right. So let's try to work on that stealth."

So it was that through much trial and error, under Bagheera's instruction, the man-cub eventually mastered the art of stealth and secrecy that he could come and go as silently as moss grows on a rock, as was the case later that evening when the boy decided to try and sneak upon a dozing Baloo.

From his perch on the mowha tree, Bagheera was grooming his glossy black fur when he caught a slight disturbance among the foliage behind the unsuspecting sloth bear who snored rather loudly. At first, he had the thought of alerting the slumbering bum before the cat's sensitive nose told him otherwise. Instead he sat motionless and watched the scene unfold with an ever growing grin as Baloo's 'stalker' slowly came closer and closer before– "SURPRISE!"

Mowgli burst out of cover, leaping on to the bruin's backside, his arms in a tight grip around his friend's shaggy neck. Like a buffalo stung by a hundred hornets, Baloo was instantly awake and jumped higher than Mowgli had ever seen him jump, a terrified scream escaping his jowls as the startled bear grabbed his assailant in his paws, throwing the boy more than ten feet in the air where he landed in a tangle of vines among the canopy.

Looking around, heart pounding within his great chest, Baloo eventually spotted Mowgli well above his head, laughing till tears came out of his eyes. His initial fear slowly turned into mild irritation.

"Have ya lost your kasaba?! You scared me outta my skin there, Little Britches."

From his spot on the mowha branch, Bagheera laughed as he had never laughed in his entire life. The bear, however, was not amused; glancing up at the panther, he huffed in annoyance before continuing with his slumber.

The following morning, after Mowgli crawled out of his family's den, the man-cub went down a well used game trail that led to a crystal clear pool ringed by rocks and fruiting trees. He stooped down to drink when he spied a set of hoof prints along the banks. _They were fresh_. A large deer, likely a Sambar, had come to drink here not half an hour ago.

The temptation was too much. After drinking his fill, the boy followed the deer's trail as it led back into the jungle's green depths. Further along, Mowgli discovered a wad of dark brown fur that was tangled among the nearby bushes. Picking up the fur, he analyzed it with his naked eye, feeling the texture with his fingers. _Too long to be a chital, definitely not a Nilgai or a black buck, just right for a Sambar, and it was still warm_. He then brought the sample to his nose, and sniffed it lightly. It gave off a distinct musky odor. _Definitely a Sambar._ Although he didn't possess the hair-trigger-like sensitiveness of a Jungle nose, he could smell things as very few human beings could. Having identified his quarry, Mowgli continued onward, slowly closing in on the Sambar's path, finding more clues along the way.

It was a full twenty minutes before his instincts told him that his prey was only straight ahead; his nose caught scent of the deer long before his sensitive ears heard the rustling and bending of the fresh grasses undoubtedly made by the Sambar's hooves. Quietly drawing a deep breath, Mowgli dropped to a low crouch before proceeding forward, ever mindful of his footsteps, avoiding any stray twigs in his path. Approaching a small glade carpeted by fresh, green grasses, the man-cub got his first glimpse of the Sambar from his place among the shadows. Standing at least five feet at the shoulder, likely weighing around seven hundred pounds, and sporting an impressive set of antlers, the Sambar was an imposing figure. Only the tiger and the black panther himself had the strength needed to singlehandedly kill a grown stag in his prime; oftentimes it required an entire pack of wolves to bring down such large prey as this, with the exception of the young or ailing.

Considering his options, Mowgli knew that stalking was an unlikely strategy, for the Sambar stood in the center of the glade, where the blades of grass were far too short to offer much cover, not even enough to hide a wolf.

Mentally, he recalled a lesson he had learned from Bagheera. _Use your surroundings to your advantage, they can be your most helpful allies_. He glanced around the clearing until his eyes fell upon an old banyan tree, whose thick branches draped by myriads of creepers hanging just ten feet above the deer's head. _Perfect_ , he thought with a wide grin.

 _Where is the best place to watch the hunted?_ asked the panther days ago, testing his pupil's knowledge.

 _From above_ , he answered. Good.

After making his way towards the ancient banyan tree, the boy made use of the vines before he crept unto a thick limb just above his unsuspecting prey, slowly, silently.. until a twig snapped from a misplaced hand. Down below, the deer froze, and raising his shaggy neck, he surveyed the area, sharp eyes and sensitive, rotating ears on full alert. For the longest time, Mowgli held his breath, trying as hard as possible to keep absolutely still, fighting the urge to spring out of cover just yet, inwardly hoping that the stag didn't have in mind to look up. _Patience_ , he heard Bagheera lecture mentally.

A long pause.

Satisfied that the coast was clear, the Sambar resumed his grazing.

Another long pause.

Deciding that the time was ripe, the young hunter took a deep breath before dropping unto all fours, in a pre-attack crouch as he had seen Bagheera do many times before. Then, without a sound, he made his leap.

Mowgli landed square on his target's back, wrapping his arms as tightly as possible around the neck in a stranglehold. With a startled bray, the Sambar reared himself on his hind legs, nearly throwing off his attacker, before taking off into the jungle with a bolt, leaping and bucking all the while.

Mowgli yelled and hollered as he held on to the Sambar's thick mane for dear life as the frightened deer raced and pranced through the forest at full speed, green foliage crashing against his tawny silhouette, bellowing and belling in alarm. This continued for several minutes until the stag came to a screeching halt in another wide clearing, sending his unwanted passenger flying off his back. Mowgli was sent cartwheeling across the clearing before crashing with his back against a log. _Déjá vu_..he thought slowly rising to his feet, shaking his head of the dizziness within.

Seeing that the intruder seemed to pose more of a nuisance than a threat, the Sambar ceased his cries and snorted in anger, hooves stamping on the leaf littered floor, formidable antlers lowered as he began to charge! Even as the huge deer came bearing down on him, the boy held his ground, armed with little more than a stout tree branch held in readiness.

Suddenly, a flash of gray raced into the fray, nipping at the stag's heels, keeping the stamping hooves away from the boy.

"Gray!"

Instantaneously the gray wolf leaped forward, getting himself between his little brother and the angered deer, flashing his fangs, hairs bristled as he growled savagely. The Sambar lowered his antlers in threat, trying to drive the wolf away, but that's when a flash of auburn flew straight for his neck. The stag pranced and shook his great antlered head frantically in an attempt to shake Raja off while the middle cub held on with all his might. But after half a minute, the angry Sambar finally managed to catch the auburn wolf in his antlers ere flinging him across the clearing. But Raja recovered quickly from the toss and rushed before the pain maddened ungulate once more, barking furiously, standing shoulder to shoulder with Gray.

"Stay away from our little brother, cud-chewer, or we'll tear you to pieces!" But the Sambar refused to yield; although he was outnumbered two to one, he was at least seven times their size.

The stag snorted, pawing the jungle floor with his hooves, ready to face his attackers when– " _Ya-la-hi_ _Yalaha!_ "–he felt a horrible pain on his left flank, earning a shriek of pain from the herbivore.

"Blackie!"cheered the older wolves, seeing the youngest with a lockjaw grip on the Sambar's left hind leg, thrashing and shaking his head violently, teeth sinking deeper, increasing the deer's pain. The stag whirled and spun in an attempt to dislodge the black wolf and catch him with his rack, but Black Bane held firm. Before long both of the older siblings joined in the attack, Raja burying his teeth in the thick mane of the Sambar's neck while Gray targeted the grazer's right flank. The noise of the battle echoed across the forest, the challenging bellows of the stag mingled with the bays of the three wolves. Stick in hand, Mowgli rushed in to join the hunt, beating and clobbering the deer's face, leaving the stag half blind, only to be rammed back by their prey's antlers. His tumbling was brought to a halt as he collided softly against a hairy chest. Lying on his back, the boy looked up to see Rama looking down on him with concern. At his side were Mother Wolf, Sundari and Dhwani.

"Father!"

"Stay back, son."said the Father Wolf firmly but softly. Turning to Mother Wolf, he bayed: "Raksha. You stay with Mowgli. We'll deal with _him_." Without another word, Rama and the gray sisters sprang forward to join the fight. Try as Mowgli might to get back to the fray, Mother Wolf stood protectively between him and the carnage before them, shaking her head. In the end, he could do no more than watch.

The Sambar found himself outgunned; his antlers may be formidable against one wolf, but he was no match for six. And there was no hope of escape, for he was completely surrounded.

"Guess nobody told you; you mess with the wolf, you get the fangs."growled Raja, baring his teeth on the last word.

"Attack one of us, expect the whole pack to be on your tail."added Gray coldly, ending his sentence with a snap of his jaws.

On a command from Rama, the wolves attacked the doomed grazer from all sides, simultaneously tearing and biting his most vulnerable parts until, with a resounding bellow, the once proud Sambar deer collapsed to the ground, completely overwhelmed by the strength of the pack. With each slow breath, the deer's life slowly ebbed away until Gray mercifully closed his jaws around the stag's throat. Then his struggles ceased and stillness claimed him.

For a brief moment, the jungle was silent.

Soon the air was pierced by the most desolate cry in all the jungle– the victorious howl of a wolf over a kill. Four more voices soon joined Black Bane, their howls echoing across the forest until all for miles around knew of their triumph. The grown wolves simply stood solemnly.

"Good Hunting."said Rama quietly, paw rested on their quarry's head, just as though the Sambar were alive. He then nodded his head in approval to his children who waited anxiously.

As the other cubs helped themselves to kill's bounty, Gray managed to snag a portion of meat in his jaws before quietly making his way to his foster brother on noiseless feet. The boy in question only stood motionlessly.

"You okay, Mowgli?"asked the eldest, laying the meat at his feet. Feeling a touch on his foot, the man-cub turned his head, his brown eyes meeting the golden orbs of his mother, which were filled with concern.

"Are you hurt, Little Frog?" Her maternal instincts kicking in, Mother Wolf checked Mowgli from head to toe for any injuries, her soft tongue licking away the dust and dirt on his limbs and easing the pain from several cuts and bruises.

Mowgli said nothing, but slumped to the ground on his knees, eyes downcast, refusing to meet his family's gaze. Raksha went on with her treatment, now licking her son's face. He didn't laugh or giggle as he usually did. From their place by the deer carcass, the younger siblings looked on and exchanged worried glances. After half a minute of silence, the boy heaved a sigh, not even stirring when Rama came to a stop behind him, before splaying out in full length, offering a soft place to rest.

 _I failed_...

 ** _**** Meanwhile...****_**

All was unusually quiet. There were no birds singing in the canopy. Not even the silent chatter of the Crawling people could be heard among the rocks or inside the rotting logs. There was no head of game within miles, for those who weren't felled by the Red dogs' tenacity and fathomless thirst for blood simply fled for safer grounds. The only signs of life came in the form of the carrion birds circling overhead. Many of the forest trails were littered with the remains of the less fortunate, many who were killed for sport. With prey becoming scarcer and scarcer, many predators who lived and hunted under the Jungle Law were forced to abandon their rightful hunting grounds without resistance lest they suffer the dholes' wrath or risk starvation if they remained. To stay and fight was nothing short of suicide.

The dholes were currently resting next to a tainted waterhole, where in the stagnant water, laying on its side, were the remains of a bull elephant they had slain. The pachyderm had fought with all his power and might, but it wasn't enough to save him. As several dogs basked in the sun's warm rays, others fought for the choicest cuts of the carcass, being cheered on by their comrades watching from the sidelines while another pair of dholes engaged in a game of tug of war over a dry twig until it snapped in two. Several others lapped water from the pond made bitter with the metallic essence of blood. The Red dogs weren't exactly known for their manners, not even in their own part of the jungle.

On a sun heated boulder rested the leader of the pack. Clad in a coat of red, he wasn't unlike a fox in appearance, except he had a robust skull sporting powerful jaws, similar to those of a hyena. His paws and bushy tail were almost black while his throat, chest and underbelly were a few shades lighter than the rest of his fiery pelt. Three feet from nose to tail, and forty pounds in weight, he and his kind were not the largest of killers, but what they lacked in size, they more than made up for in tenacity and sheer numbers, numbers so vast that even the biggest beasts in the jungle gave them a wide berth–

Suddenly the dead silence of the jungle was broken by the whistle of a kite soaring above the canopy.

"Good Hunting, all you below!"cried the bird of prey, gliding effortlessly over the desolation.

"Come to the Waingunga, any who still survive! The Free People mean to make war against the Red Death! Their reign of terror shall soon be over! Join the Free People of the Seeonee jungle! Join and live!" Before long, the kite flew north until he looked no bigger than a speck of dust, all the while screeching his message.

That message had not gone unheard by the alpha's rounded ears.

"Ahh... so the mange-covered mongrel has found himself some allies."he growled to himself. For days, they had been tracking Won-tolla's trail as though it were marked by a scarlet thread heading northwards. _If it's a war they want, it's a war they'll get! We must remind them to speak well of their masters._

Stretching out his paws, the lead dhole rose upon his slender legs, descending from his perch before making his way towards the tainted pool. _Maybe it's time we paid a little visit to the Seeonee jungle._

He then made his way on top of the dead elephant, forcefully pushing his way through his fellow canines gorging themselves until he stood on the crown of the fallen beast's head. The lead dhole bayed loudly, bringing all eyes on him. Seeing he had everyone's attention, he raised his voice for all to hear, saying: "Red dogs! The winds have whispered that the Seeonee wolves seek to rise against us, that by the confidence that comes through greater numbers, they dare defy us as though we were no more to fear than those dish-licking jackals who whine and beg for the offal of dead cattle." This caused many of the dholes to bristle and growl from the back of their throats. The Red leader went on, "Those night howlers expect us to just turn back to the Dekkan with our tails between our legs, whimpering like their own flea-ridden cubs. They hope to strike fear in our hearts by such peacock boasts and loud talk ... but it _won't_ work.

"You all know the saying of our tribe: 'Fear is _not_ a precious gem, rarely seen. Fear is a vast commodity to be spread out across the jungle and upon all its creatures. We are not the fastest, or the deadliest, or the most powerful. We are the fastest, the deadliest, _and_ most powerful! We don't feel fear, we _instill_ it! _We_ _are fear!_ '" At this, scores of Red dogs bayed in answer, mouths foaming, their teeth glistening in the sunlight.

"And they shall know fear! In two day's time, the Seeonee hills will become _our_ hills! And we shall keep any resistance in line, and remind them that _we_ are the masters of the jungle! And we won't stop until we slaughter _every_ last wolf of that pack, and all who stand in our way!" More shouts of agreement.

"All jungles are our jungle!"shouted one dhole.

"No living thing can stand against us and live to tell about it!" bayed another.

"Let's water the ground with their blood!"

"Red dogs! Time to mobilize!"commanded the leader. All activity around the waterhole came to a halt as the dholes formed ranks before, as one pair of feet, they raced along the forest floor, red coats all aflame in the sunlight. Once more that morning, the jungle's silence was broken by the bloodcurdling pheeal as the Red dogs made their way north towards the Seeonee hills, all too eager to quell the uprising against their supremacy, thirsty for more bloodshed.

But little did they know that they were being watched.

"Oh bugger. They're on the move again."mumbled a certain black headed vulture watching everything unfold from the canopy's thick curtains surrounded by the rest of his committee and scores of other vultures awaiting the opportunity to clean up the Red dogs' spoils, for they were the only creatures to benefit from the marauders' destructive habits as long as they kept their distance.

"What a shame to leave that hunk of meat lying around."remarked another with brown head feathers.

"Looks like breakfast is gonna have to wait, lads."said a bald headed vulture. "Someone's gotta warn the man-cub and the wolves, and fast!" He then took to the air, flying in the direction the dholes had taken. _Confound it, Chil, you feather-brained ol bampot!_ cursed the bald head mentally. _Just don't know when to keep that blabbering beak of yours shut!_

The other four soon followed, but not before the blonde avian shouted,"Just save us a bite until we get back!", addressing the rest of their comrades perched among the branches.

"Don't fret, mates."answered one of the other birds of prey, fluttering down upon the dead elephant. "There's plenty of meat to go around. Good Hunting!" With that, the other vultures swooped down to join the banquet, their feathery masses all but blotting out the beast's midsection.

Elsewhere among the dense undergrowth, a silent figure chuckled softly, having seen and heard everything.

"Most interesting.."he murmured to himself before he too made his way towards the north, keeping well out of sight of the feasting carrion birds, and downwind of the dogs' keen noses.


	10. Uneasy Truce

Elsewhere in the northern parts of the Seeonee jungle, two wolves, one a darker shade of gray than the other traveled along a well known game trail leading away from the lairs. Without the extra weight of the Pack, they were able to cover twice as much ground, trotting across at the steady wolf's trot that eats up the long miles like fire, courtesy of their remarkable stamina. The pair continued thus, neither speaking a word until they came to a halt by a blind canyon surrounded by steep cliffs and boulders. Upon seeing the formation, Phaona and Akela knew with certainty that they were many miles outside of the northernmost stretch of their hunting grounds.

At one point this rocky labyrinth was an ancient riverbed that had long since dried out. As soon as they were certain that the coast was clear, the pair cautiously made their way down the steep banks before following in the direction the ancient waterway would have traveled. But instead of water, the barren riverbed was littered with fallen logs, huge boulders and dried bones, many of which were the remains of fallen wolves. The pair then came to a halt, briefly sniffing the air.

"We are here."said Akela quietly, standing as still as stone, not even glancing down upon the bleached skeletons. But no sooner had he finished when an eerie whooping call sounded above their heads. _Whooooo-up! Whooooo-up!_ More soon followed.

"Hyenas."growled Phaona in no little disgust.

As long as either tribe could remember, wolves and hyenas were mortal enemies. As the wolves disliked scavengers, they greatly despised hyenas for their reputations as ruffians and thugs. It wasn't uncommon for a wolf to have a hard won kill stolen by a tenacious clan of striped carrion eaters. As a rule, both predators tend to avoid one another at all costs, but given the chance, one would eliminate the other to be rid of competition for game or territory if one was caught trespassing on the other's stretch of jungle.

Before long, half a dozen or more hyenas came to the edge of the ravine, glaring down upon the two interlopers who had dared enter their domain. Akela and Phaona soon found themselves completely surrounded by twenty or more striped scavengers who cackled and laughed as they made their way down the canyon, manes bristling, teeth bared, cutting off the wolves' chances of escape by circling around them.

Pound for pound, the striped hyenas were physically stronger and more heavily built than any wolf. Their hind legs were significantly shorter than the forelimbs, thus causing their backs to slope downwards. They had much broader heads with small, dark eyes, black thickened muzzles that housed robust teeth that filled powerful jaws, easily capable of crushing elephant bones as though they were dry twigs. Their coats were tan in color, blending in with the tall grasses of the open plains, while long manes grew along their backs, adorned with dark stripes. Altogether, they weren't the most handsome of beasts.

The Gray Tracker growled fiercely, hackles raised in aggression. Akela, on the other hand, stood completely motionless, not even twitching an ear as a nearby scavenger snapped his jaws just a few inches away.

"Out of my way!"barked the leader of the band, making his way through the others until he faced the two interlopers, his head held high. "You two must be lost. Trespassing's a crime." The striped hyena ended his sentence with an ugly chuckle.

"And that's coming from a pack of lowlife thieves–"but the Gray Tracker's insults were cut off as the head wolf firmly commanded: "Peace, Phaona." To the head scavenger, he answered respectfully: "My most sincere apologies. We have not come to intrude upon your territory, Sag. We have come to see your leader. We bring news, which we believe is of the utmost importance for his ears."

Sag seemed to mull this over. Finally, he replied: "Very well. Stand down, fellas." This was told to his comrades, who ceased their growls, but their eyes were still hard as jade.

"These wolves don't mean us any trouble. _Yet_. Right this way."

The clan then fell in line behind the lead scavenger, traveling in single file along the canyon. The two wolves kept pace behind Sag, whispering among themselves, too low for even the hyenas' keen ears to catch.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?"whispered Phaona, skepticism laced in his voice.

"Rest assured, we would not have come if we had any other alternative."replied the head wolf rather calmly.

"He's insane; it'll be a fool's hope to even think he will be of help."

"But hope nonetheless."

"For a wise wolf, this is the most foolish idea you've ever – they're _our enemies!_ "

"So are the dholes. Hundar's tribe hate the Red dogs as much as we do."

"What if he refuses?"

"Then in that case, you and I together, old hunter, might make him see reason."

After what seemed an eternity, the company at last arrived before a wide clearing devoid of any vegetation, surrounded by high rocks and cliffs, many of which were alive with striped hyenas, some gnawing on dry bones, others tending and grooming the youngsters of the clan while more basked on the rocks, soaking up the sun's rays. In the clearing itself, even more striped scavengers lapped up water from a fair sized pool fed by a trickling stream cascading down the limestone cliffs above. All in all, there must have been well over forty members in this clan.

Along these stone walls was an enormous cave. The wide mouth was well over twenty feet tall and decorated with tree roots and creepers, its stony walls blanketed in a coat of green moss and ferns.

"Pretty impressive."murmured Phaona, admiring the scenery. All activities around the rocky clearing ceased as many of the hyenas cast curious glances or rueful glares at the strange guests their hunting party brought back with them. The mothers instinctively shepherded their cubs to hide among the rocks.

Before approaching the cavern, Sag ordered his party to a standstill.

"Wait here."he ordered the two wolves from over his shoulder before entering the cave, followed by three or four more of his kind. They watched him go until he was swallowed by the cavern's pitch blackness. A long pause.

Several minutes passed before the lead hyena reappeared, addressing their visitors. "Alright, follow me."

As they made their way through the dark passage that twisted and turned several times, a spine-tingling cackle arose from within the core, causing the visitors' hairs to stand on edge. The two wolves exchanged glances. That was Hundar alright. Before long the tunnel ended in a wide room, spacious enough to house a herd of elephants, with jagged rocks hanging out from the ceiling, just as though the cavern itself had teeth. For all its room, the lair was far from thoroughly cleaned, for the stone floor was littered with the skeletal remains of the hyenas' victims.

Seated on a large flat boulder in the center of the chamber, waiting expectantly, was a grizzled old scavenger whose pelt was almost milky white with age, with faint shadows for stripes. In addition to stripes, the hyena's hide also bore many white scars from bygone battles, most notably a bald right shoulder marked by what appeared to be ugly bite marks, a wound that could only have been inflicted by the savage fangs of a wolf. This was Hundar, leader of the hyena clan.

The lupine pair stayed motionlessly along the chamber's outskirts, waiting to be acknowledged by the hyena alpha. Soon his green eyes darted over to where they stood, his pointed ears pricked upwards.

"Ah! Visitors! Come now, don't be shy. Come on in."said Hundar cheerfully. With that, Akela and Phaona made their way out of the shadows.

If the lead hyena was surprised, he didn't in the least show it. "Well, well, well. What have we here? The Lone Wolf of the Seeonee Pack graces our lowly abode."he muttered, feigning reverence.

"Good Hunting, Hundar."greeted Akela without the barest trace of aggression.

"And I see you've also brought along that dark lackey of yours."said the hyena without answering the greeting. "Dark lackey?"repeated Phaona incredulously.

"So.. to what do I owe this unexpected visit from my dearest old foe? Come back to exchange thorns?"–here he glanced down at his scarred flanks, especially his bitten shoulder.

"Rest assured, I have not come to fight. We come in peace."replied Akela as he looked down at the old dry scars on his flank and side, undoubtedly inflicted by a hyena. "My pack brings grave news from our part of the jungle."

 ** _****Meanwhile...****_**

" _Hup, two, three, four,_

 _Keep it up, two, three, four._

 _Hup, two, three, four,_

 _Keep it up, two, three, four._

 _Hup, two, three, four._ "

The earth rumbled as the silence of the forest was broken by deep choruses, followed by the sounds of trees crashing to the ground as a herd of elephants traveled in single-file, crashing through the undergrowth like an army of living bulldozers. From his place in the front of the lines, a great bull elephant, the patriarch of this herd, blared at the top of his lungs: "Company, sound off!"

" _Oh, they summon our patrol,_

 _On a mission, brave and bold,_

 _As we wade the bogs,_

 _To confront Red Dogs._ "

This stanza ended with a series of ringing trumpets echoing across the valley.

" _For a military feat!_ "sang the bull, trunk raised high, not unlike a military commander.

" _For a military feat!_ "the other elephants repeated before they continued singing.

" _Hup, two, three, four,_

 _Dress it up, two, three, four._

 _"For the word has flown across,_

 _Like a whirlwind through the grass,_

 _That two hundred dholes,_

 _With their strength in whole,_

 _Hup, two, three, four._ "

Following close to his mother's heels, a tiny calf bleated: " _Are attacking from Dekkan!"_

The rest of the herd finished. " _Are attacking from Dekkan!_ "

Since parting ways with Akela and Bagheera the morning after Won-tolla's warning, Hathi and his herd had marched for three days, that is to say ninety miles east to the Garo Hills. The herd marched on until they reached a wide clearing ringed by great trees, devoid of any grass or small vegetation. Having reached their destination, the gargantuan colonel blared: "Company, halt!"

With that order, clouds of dust and dirt flew from the forest floor as the marching elephants abruptly came to a stop, just inches away from colliding with one another...again..

"Company, left face!"

The elephants turned to their left sides in perfect unison, all shoulder to shoulder, facing their leader, who paced up and down the ranks, giving last minute instructions before yelling: "Right face! Forward march!"

Leaving the clearing behind them, they lumbered on several more miles until they reached the edge of the forest, where just beyond the tree line, in the center of a wide glade, laid a crystal clear pond bordering a series of cascading waterfalls that ran along the mossy cliffs. Reeds, water lilies and other aquatic plants grew in plenitude, adding vibrant colors to the natural scenery, as well as fodder for a number of other elephants.

With a permissive nod from the colonel, the herd almost immediately dispersed in different directions, some to relax in the cool, inviting waters; others to forage, browse and rest among the shade of the trees; several others more to greet old herd mates and loved ones from seasons past. Only his mate Winnifred and their son Hathi Junior remained at his side.

Not including Hathi's own herd, there were perhaps eighty or hundred pachyderms of all shapes and sizes; white-tusked males, with fallen leaves and nuts and twigs lying in the wrinkles of their necks and the folds of their ears; fat, slow-footed she-elephants, with restless, little pinky calves only three or four feet high running under their stomachs; young elephants with their tusks just beginning to show, and very proud of them; lanky, scraggy old cows, with their hollow anxious faces, and trunks like rough bark; savage old bulls, scarred from shoulder to flank with great weals and cuts of bygone fights, and the caked dirt of their solitary mud baths dropping from their shoulders; and there was one with a broken tusk and the marks of the full-stroke, the terrible drawing scrape of a tiger's claws on his side. Despite his relatively poor eyesight, the colonel's small eyes widened as he immediately recognized the scarred individual from his place on the riverbank.

The gray, wrinkled mass of elephants parted as Hathi slowly made his way towards the old tusker. "Excuse me, good sir! Oh, yes, yes! Pardon me, madam! Coming through!" Winnifred rolled her eyes as she and Junior followed closely. But after they had shouldered his way through the crowd, the elephant whom the colonel was looking for was nowhere to be found.

"Now where in blazes has he gone?"he mumbled as he waded knee-deep in the pond, scratching his great bald head with a sliver of bamboo held in his trunk. No sooner had those words left him than a blaring trumpet rang in his ears, followed by a booming voice from behind that yelled: " _RIGHT FACE , COLONEL!"_

If elephants could jump, then the colonel would have leaped vertically ten feet in the air, startled by the outburst, for elephants, like many other animals, had rather sensitive ears and find loud noises as disturbing as gunshots fired in a temple. But instead he whirled around, in spite of his sheer bulk, to face the owner of that familiar voice, now laughing heartily, his trunk patting Hathi's shoulder before bringing it to his eye, wiping away a few mirthful tears.

"Hathi! It's been a long time old chap!" The greeting came from a great black tusker as big as the colonel. He appeared to be a ripe age of seventy, and stood ten fair feet at the shoulders. Despite his old age and slightly worn tusks, his left one broken halfway, it was clear from the scars on his vast hide that he was a veteran of the combat zone, certainly not someone to be taken lightly.

"Ugh!"groaned the great bull, shaking his head to ease the dizziness within. "Gen- gen...eral Kala Nag!"he then greeted, shaking said general's trunk firmly, regaining his composure. "Good to see you again, dear friend."–then under his trunk–"Even if my eardrums are still ringing." Kala Nag may have been old, but he was far from deaf, so upon hearing that remark, the battle hardened general once more roared with laughter.

After clearing his ear canals through his trunk, the pachyderm colonel cleared his throat before asking: "How long has it been? Two, three moons?"

"Two rains actually."replied Kala Nag quite frankly, eyelids dropped halfway.

Behind him, Hathi could hear Winnifred and Junior trying in vain to control the laughter that threatened to bubble from their mouths. The family bull simply rolled his eyes with a slight chuckle. Her calf in tow, the she-elephant then strode up to the two bulls.

"Winnifred, dear cousin!"boomed the general delightedly. "It's been far too long! I'm sure that this old windbag has been treating you well?"here Kala Nag gestured to Hathi, who gave him a mock glare.

"You can say that. It's good to see you again, old Black Snake," replied the cow, using the black bull's childhood nickname.

"And it's good to see you again too, my lad."he said gently to the young calf at his cousin's feet.

"Namsthae, Uncle Nag–General–sir!"bleated Junior, looking up at the gargantuan bull towering before him. The old elephant chuckled as he lowered his trunk to ruffle the trunkling's full head of hair. "How he has grown."he said, addressing the calf's parents. "It's as if not long ago he was but as tall as a newborn fawn. What, pray tell, brings your company to the Garo Hills?"

"I'm afraid it's an urgent matter, General. Yes, yes, very urgent."replied Hathi, head held high.

"Now what's all the commotion?"asked a feminine voice by Kala Nag's right shoulder. All heads turned to the owner of the voice to spot an old cow the same size as Winnifred, but instead of a tanned hide, she had a light gray skin tone and a small nick on her left ear. The new elephant also had a small birthmark on the crown of her forehead.

"Captain Radha Pyari."greeted the colonel courteously with a bow of his great head, offering his trunk. The old she-elephant returned the greeting as she shook Hathi's outstretched nose.

"Namasthae, Colonel Hathi. To what do we owe–" Scarcely had the captain taken a glance away from the colonel when she spied–

"Winnifred!"she exclaimed, racing towards the other cow. Gone was the formality and reserve of a military sergeant, replaced by the joy of a blood relative as the two cows embraced each other with their trunks.

"As is cold water in the hottest month, so is the sight of a family member in a far place! How's life been treating you, sis?"asked Radha, playfully head butting her sister.

Winnifred was about to answer when– "Auntie Pyari!"exclaimed a small voice as Junior raced from between his mother's pillar-like legs to greet the other cow, embracing her right foreleg with his little snout. Radha chuckled warmly as she wrapped her trunk around the calf's chubby neck. "Oh my, look how much you've grown!" She then playfully pinched his cheek, earning a giggle from the trunkling. "You look just like your father when he was your age."

As the two cows discussed seasons past, the two bulls looked upon the reunion with soft smiles on their normally stoic and hardened faces. That was until Kala Nag cleared his throat, turning back to Hathi.

"Now then, you were saying?"asked the old general.

"Hmm? Oh, yes yes, now where was I?"muttered Hathi, scratching his head thoughtfully with the bamboo sliver.

Heaving a deep sigh, Winnifred took over. "Forgive my husband's forgetfulness Black Snake, but we've matched three days from the Seeonee jungle to bring most awful news."

Once Winnifred had finished explaining, the smiles that once adorned the two elephants' wrinkled faces slowly disappeared as both exchanged concerned glances.

"This is certainly no laughing matter. Those unmannerly canines undoubtedly mean trouble."rumbled the old bull spitefully. He, like anyone else, greatly abhorred the ravenous dholes.

"And if I know anything about the Red dogs, one kill is scarcely enough for them."added the captain with a snort of contempt.

"That's why we've come to ask of your help," Winnifred then added with a twinkle of humor in her eyes, "unless, of course, if the old Black Snake is too old for battle."

The effect was instantaneous. "Too old for–Why, surely cousin you jest!"exclaimed the old bull feigning deep offense. "There's nothing in the way of fighting that, _I_ , General Kala Nag, do not know, for more than once in my time have I stood up to the charge of the wounded tiger,"–here the general wheeled around to reveal the great claw marks on his side.

"Here it comes. The sidewinder bit again,"murmured Radha to Winnifred, earning a muffled chuckle from her sister while from his place beside his mother, Hathi Junior listened to his uncle's tale in rapt attention, his little eyes widened in awe. Hathi Senior simply stood motionlessly as he listened intently, all the while nodding his head respectfully, urging the old fighter to continue his tale.

"I curled up my trunk to be out of harm's way, knocking the striped brute sideways in mid-air with a quick cut of my head; a technique I had invented all by himself; had knocked him over, and kneeled upon him with my knees 'till the life went out him with a gasp and a howl, and there was but only a fluffy striped thing on the ground for me to pull by the tail. I may be old, but there is still plenty of fight in these bones, and what's another scar or two on my tough old hide? Someone has to teach those motherless dogs better manners." The last bit was finished with a resounding splash as his right front heel collided with the crystal clear water.

"Then there's no time to lose."said Radha urgently. "We must take this up to the Maharajah at once."

In almost no time, Hathi took the lead. "Then let's get on with it. Company–" here the colonel stopped himself, eyes widened in sudden realization as he cast a glance at his superior, "apologies, General. You give the commands around here."

"Darn right, soldier."confirmed Kala Nag in mock severity, tapping Hathi on the forehead. "Company, right face! Forward march!" The last words rang out like silver trumpets and under General Kala Nag's orders, the other four elephants fell in line behind him, followed by a battalion of a dozen more gray, able bodied tuskers as they ambled back into the thicket on a trail leading away from the pristine pond, deeper into the jungle. Needless to say, the dense undergrowth could be heard ripping with a noise like torn canvas, and plumes of startled birds burst out of the forest canopy as many great trees were uprooted as though they were mere saplings.

 ** _****Further South...****_**

As the sun rose higher above the forest canopy, Tendua covered many miles of jungle, racing along the game trails like a spotted wind on padded feet. The old leopard was traveling at a southeasterly course, for the birds and monkeys had reported that the Red dogs were marching in directly from the south, so traveling that direction was completely out of the question. Besides, any hunters that had escaped the dholes would've likely fled to the east or to the west to throw off any pursuers, Tendua reasoned. Many of the predators prided themselves on their wits and cunning and no self respecting beast would be caught leading a killer in a straight line like the foolish, foolish deer. One would not usually find them unless they wanted to be found.

When the trails became denser and impassable, he took to the tree roads, leaping from branch to branch with surprising agility for his old age, surprising the roosting birds all the while shouting hurried apologies as he passed. An hour or more passed when he come to a rest on a blooming dhak tree, panting and gasping for breath. So far, he had been unsuccessful at locating any one of the Hunting folk. Not even a fox or a tree cat.

After stretching his weary old limbs, Tendua's eyes were almost closed when his sensitive ears picked up a disturbance not far away. In an instant, the leopard's good eye was alert. With a tremendous bound, he raced across the canopy towards the kerfuffle. As he got closer and closer, the sounds became more clear and recognizable; the thundering roar of a bear, mingled with all too familiar yaps and growls that caused the old cat's eyes to narrow. Tendua's suspicions were confirmed upon hearing a bone-chilling shriek. _The_ _pheeal_.

Concealed by the leafy curtains of the tree on which he was perched, spots blending perfectly with the dappled light, the half-blind leopard's one good eye widened upon what he saw: a female sloth bear reared up on her hind legs, her back against the tree trunk, completely surrounded by at least twenty or thirty Red dogs. As Tendua knew, the normally shy creatures would usually turn the opposite direction upon the first whiff of danger; the only times that bears would stand and fight was whenever they were cornered or–

then the great cat's ears picked up a slight disturbance on the very branch in which he stood. Turning his head towards the sound, Tendua spied two tiny balls of fuzz quivering fearfully at him. It all became clear; This bear was protecting her cubs.

Despite being badly outnumbered, the sow stood her ground, rumbling a warning growl as the crimson canines crept closer and closer, flashing their fangs. With a sharp bark, one rash dhole leaped at the defiant bruin only to be met by a powerful claw swipe, sending him crashing against a nearby tree trunk. Seeing the fall of their comrade, the dholes' growls turned into savage yells as they all moved in for a full frontal attack. The bear soon found herself submerged in a wave of biting, tearing, salivating Red dogs.

The sow quickly recovered, throwing herself squarely on her haunches, crushing any unsuspecting dholes under her weight while striking others with her paws in a regular bat-bat-bat, like the flipping strokes of a paddle wheel, sending many a dhole airborne. But her assailants were relentless, attacking her from all sides. A particularly powerful paw swipe sent a dog crashing against the thick buttress of an old forest giant. Shaking the dizziness from his head, he brute was turning back into the fray when his sensitive nose caused him to look up, spying the cubs hidden among the thick branches. Uttering a savage bay, he summoned his comrades and it wasn't long before they were all surrounding the tree, snapping their foaming jaws, clawing at the bark, eying the bear cubs hungrily.

Suddenly the dhole yelped in pain as a set of powerful jaws clamped down on his back, throwing him back among his pack mates. Another was struck down by a tremendous blow of a great paw, ending him on the spot. The rest of the pack turned away from the cubs to reengage the mother bear who once again stood on her rear legs, roaring in maternal rage, swatting any Red dog within striking distance. But her fierce defense was short lived as the sow felt a horrible pain as one dhole managed to clamp his jaws on one of her ankles, bringing her to her knees. The minute the bear was down, a tidal wave of Red dogs was upon her, attacking her viciously from all sides.

As the others were overpowering the fallen bruin, two or three canines took the chance to return to the tree where the two bear cubs were hidden. But they had hardly taken half a dozen steps when a spotted flash erupted out of the canopy. In the blink of an eye, three more Red dogs laid stiffly on the forest floor. The mob around the she-bear was yelping and yapping in a frenzy as one of them prepared to land the killer blow to her throat– only to be knocked back by a tawny streak. Feeling the weight of the pack leaving her, the bewildered bear rose to her feet to see that the dhole bent on ending her life, was now struggling in vain as a grizzled old leopard had him subdued under his paws. The dog's struggles were cut short as the spotted cat sank his fangs into the cur's jugular, instantly killing him.

The other dholes instantly raced to engage their new enemy, hackles raised, growling savagely. Tendua snarled back, his teeth bared in challenge before throwing the slain dhole's lifeless form at the charging mob, slowing them sufficiently enough for the old hunter to seize his advantage. A few well placed paw swipes downed two more canines while the rest hung back, circling their shifty adversary, all the while avoiding his claws as Tendua's good eye glanced in all directions, keeping the dholes in his line of sight. The leopard's sensitive ears twitched back upon hearing a disturbance from behind him. Turning around, he dropped with his haunches under him, poised to leap as a ravenous dhole charged straight towards him, making a leap of his own. But it proved unnecessary as a powerful paw swipe caught the canine in midair, sending him crashing headlong into a tree.

"You need to get out of here!"roared the leopard, addressing the she-bear, who was quick to recover and come to his aid. "Take the young ones and go across the Waingunga. I will draw them away." The ursine nodded in understanding.

Another dhole was felled by a swift paw swipe that slashed his right flank, causing him to yelp in pain. Before the wounded canine could recover, Tendua quickly immobilized his foe under his paws ere placing a crushing bite to the back of the struggling dog's neck. Then stillness claimed him as the Red dog slumped to the ground before the remainder of his pack who growled furiously at his killer. The spotted assassin in question bared his fangs, his eyes as hard as jade.

"Cowards," he spat. "You would attack mothers and cubs? If you are truly the bold hunters you claim to be, then come face a true warrior!"

Then, without warning, the old leopard leaped over the crimson wall of dogs in a twenty foot bound, coming back down to earth on silent, padded feet before taking off at full speed for the nearby woods.

As one set of paws, the dholes soon gave chase after their enemy, jaws foaming, yapping and baying in rage, all too eager to tear the impudent old cat to pieces.

The mother sloth bear watched as Tendua bound away into the brush with a horde of ravenous Red dogs at his heels. Except for the hideous pheeal that grew fainter and fainter among the vegetation, silence reigned over the jungle.

 ** _****Back in Hundar's Lair...****_**

"So what you're saying is that the Red dogs of the Dekkan are moseying their way up here, terrorizing the jungle and its inhabitants."

"Indeed."answered Akela with a nod, standing as though he were made of stone.

"And that you're bringing the other jungle peoples, predator and prey together, to make their stand against them."

"That's the idea."added Phaona.

"So you've come all this way, to ask _me_ , your arch rival, to offer my help? I'm flattered." The Gray Tracker rolled his eyes at this remark as the head wolf answered: "I ask for all the jungle, Hundar."

"Let me see."murmured the hyena, as though he were mulling it over. " I don't like _you_ ;"– this was directed at Phaona before turning to Akela–"I still have a bone to pick with _you_.. but you're quite right on one thing: I really do hate those psychopathic crimson mongrels. I mean, I can appreciate good killing as much as the next guy, but even I know there's no sense in beating a dead horse. You eat him."

The head hyena went on. "But my clan has no quarrel with the Red rodents."

"The ant has no quarrel with the elephant's foot."countered the head wolf calmly. "If we are unsuccessful, the dhole will continue their way north to pillage these lands. Your clan will perish, either by the fang or by starvation if no action is taken at once."

"Hmm. Touché. Of course I _am_ willing to help out an old chum–"here the hyena leader paused momentarily– "but for a price." It was all Phaona could do to withhold a growl. "Oh, brother."

"You know what they say: If you're really good at something, never do it for free. Now then.. if we _do_ help you in eliminating those unsavory curs.. what's in it for us?"

"We'll give your clan leave to hunt among our hills for three day–"

"Make it a week."interjected the scavenger, cutting off the head wolf's offer. "How's that sound?"

"Ten days."countered the Gray Tracker with a deadpan stare.

Hundar was unmoved. "Two weeks."

The head wolf then whispered something unintelligible to the hyena, but it caused his lieutenant's eyes to widen in shock. "Are you sure?" Akela nodded.

"So what's it gonna be?"asked Hundar, sensing that this silent exchange was done.

After a moment's hesitation, Phaona heaved a deep sigh as he answered: "Fine. You get to hunt on our grounds for a year..." This earned a maniacal laugh from Hundar. "Very well, dear chap. You've got yourself a deal. We'll hold you to it though." At this point, the entire clan had stalked their way into the chamber, their eyes glowing like green moons, chuckling among themselves, surely having heard the bargain that was made.

"Fear not, wolves of the Seeonee,"announced their patriarch, his voice raised for all to hear. "The clan of Hundar is at your humble service. We will aid you in battle against those red rodents, a common enemy both of our tribes deeply loathe. 'The enemy of my enemy', that sort of thing. And who are _we_ to back down from a fight? So I propose a truce: my clan and the Free People are of one skin for that hunting. I say, that the Trees and the River may hear and hold fast if I forget; I say that no tooth will be bared against you, that centuries of conflict and rivalry between our tribes will be forgotten until we either perish or until there is a victory. And I can assure you, it won't be pretty. After all, you can't spell 'slaughter' without 'laughter'."

Hundar's speech ended as the lead hyena broke into an ugly chuckle, from a chuckle to laughing, and from laughing to a fully-bellied, maniacal cackling that echoed throughout the cave. The rest of his brethren took up the chorus until it seemed as though the cave was alive with a hundred hyenas instead of forty. Akela and Phaona exchanged glances before the Gray Tracker murmured under his breath: "You are aware that no one at home is going to like this, right?"

 ** _****Elsewhere...****_**

For three days the kite soared over the ocean of trees, all the while whistling his message to all the jungle folk surviving among the darkness of the forest (and the daily weather..), flying west of the Waingunga until lush jungles gradually gave way to scrub forests, dry plains and valleys, many of which were flooded with herds of game. As the sun scorched overhead, the great bird of prey continued to glide until he spied his destination: a series of tall bluish gray rocks and boulders overseeing the forest below. And it was on these rocks that the kite spotted several tawny figures laying motionlessly as though they themselves were part of the rock formations, barely stirring as they soaked in the sun's warmth.

"Good Hunting, all you below! We be of one blood, ye and I!"whistled the avian in greeting as he circled effortlessly overhead. He was soon greeted by a mighty roar, not unlike the rolling thunder on a summer night, which answered rather lazily: "Even so. Good Hunting, winged brother. What does the kite need? Midday is not the time to hunt." The owner of that gruff voice adjusted his position atop his boulder as though it were a newly formed nest.

"I have not come here to beg for scraps." Chil replied with a chuckle, perching himself on a nearby tree just ten feet above the slumbering creature. "I bring word from Akela of the Seeonee jungle."

Below him, the beast stretched his front paws to rid them of the sleepy feeling at their tips, laying full length on the rock. A mighty bellow of a yawn was heard, and it wasn't long until a pair of golden eyes, now fully awake and alert, were focused on the avian. "I am listening."

 ** _**** As you guys can see, a lot is going on. Colonel Hathi reunites with an old friend, Tendua's on the run and Akela seeks aid from his old enemy Hundar the Striped Hyena, played by the one and only Mark Hamil (The Joker). Now the hyenas were never named in the original stories, so I used the name from the Third Jungle Book by Pamela Jekel, who basically wrote the first JB fanfic before any of us. We also meet Kala Nag who was a major character in another Kipling story (unrelated to the JB..) called Toomai of the Elephants, and here he's voiced by John Rhys Davies (Gimli from LOTR)._**

 ** _Radha Pyari was only briefly mentioned in Toomai of the Elephants, but she'll play a much bigger role in this story, and as far as voice actors go, I chose the late Carrie Fisher (General Leia RIP)._**

 ** _Chil the Kite was a very prominent character in the stories, the jungle's messenger and good friends with almost everyone, voiced by Gary Oldman (Lord Shen from KFP2)._**

 ** _P.S I almost forgot, the rewrite of the Elephant March was written by none other than my dear friend LionKingAlex, who really enjoyed this one.. Which also reminds me.._**

 ** _** IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: To all of you dinosaur and Wild Kratts fans, please be sure to check out LionKingAlex's latest work called Cadillacs and Wild Kratts. It's an action packed story that my buddy Alex and I are working on together that I highly recommend you guys reading. P.S thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate your feedback._**


	11. Hidden Origins

The jungle sun was high in the sky as Mowgli sat with his elbows on his knees, looking out across the valley from his place on the wide branches of a towering fig tree. But the boy had more on his mind than admiring the Seeonee's serene beauty. Although he tried to think of other things, the morning's failed hunt played over and over again, the near perfect stalk, the wild ride, a humiliating defeat. And like the monsoon rains, a wave of sadness fell over his heart.

 _I failed_ , he thought miserably. _I'll never be a good hunter. I couldn't even bring down a buck. Soon the Red dogs will come up here and destroy everything I know and everyone I love... while I can't do anything about it!_ A large, warm tear splashed down on his knee at the very thought as Mowgli wept silently before a deep voice from behind him purred: "Nothing was ever accomplished with tears."

Wiping his eyes, Mowgli turned around, coming face to face with the the golden orbs of Bagheera, who was now perched on a neighboring tree limb.

"Something is troubling you, man-cub."stated the feline as he waited patiently for the boy to answer. A long pause. Except for the songs of the birds and the gentle rustling of the trees before the calm breeze, no other sound was heard. Finally, after heaving a deep sigh, Mowgli spoke.

"I'm no hunter, Bagheera. I stalked a Sambar this morning, and, and everything was just fine until I made the pounce, and, and–"

"And you couldn't administer the final blow?"finished the panther. Needless to say, Mowgli's eyes widened in surprise."Y-yes. My family had to finish him off. How did _you_ know?"

"I must confess that I was watching the entire scene unfold from the trees."

This time, sadness turned into frustration as Mowgli turned his back on Bagheera, raising his voice a little. "I'm tired of failing all the time! Especially now with the Red dogs coming here! I gave my word to the Pack. They're all counting on me, and I can't protect a single one of them!" In his anger, Mowgli's closed fist collided with a stout tree branch. Then, as quickly as it came, his anger left him as he once more faced the black panther, breathing heavily.

"Bagheera, I–I'm really sorry," but before he could continue, the black panther cut him off, saying: "No, man-cub. _I_ am sorry. I have pushed you too hard into trying to be something you're truly not. Just be yourself. Be a man, Mowgli."

"But I won't become anything like Man, Bagheera! I promised myself that for as long as I live, I would _never_ touch a gun! Never! I can't bring myself to do it. Besides, you said so yourself: Man can't last a day in the jungle. They're the weakest and most defenseless of all living things."

"Yes, it is true that I have said as much. But I have never been more wrong in all my life." Upon glancing at Mowgli's surprised expression, the black panther went on. "Yes, I have focused too much on your weaknesses and vulnerabilities that I have made myself blind to your strengths and your virtues. You are very bright and intelligent, and you have shown greater progress than any other pupil I've taught; you have gone above and beyond my expectations. Great also is your courage; certainly bold enough to meet a buffalo in the eye."

For the first time since dawn, Mowgli beamed a smile as he chuckled. "Well I'm a lot tougher than some people think."

A short, rumbling laugh erupted from Bagheera's throat. "That you are, Mowgli. That you are. It seems that those three months among men has taught you much, though–" here the panther's eyes took on a thoughtful look, "I don't believe I have ever asked you about your time in the Man-Village."

Mowgli thought for a bit before he answered with a smile. "My time in the Man-Village? It's been great! I learned so much from my adoptive parents. And besides Rama and the other village animals, I've also made friends with other kids my age like Shanti and Kamya, and we would do a lot of things together. Kite flying, singing, story telling, building mud castles and stuff like that." The boy smiled at the recent memories he shared with the pair before he continued, this time with a puzzled frown. "But there's still so much that I don't understand like plowing, and the whole idea of money, and what difference does caste make between one man and another?" Another sigh. "I dunno. Humans are strange."

"So I tell myself all the time," scoffed the great cat, stretching himself at full length on his respective branch.

Just then, a sudden thought came to the boy. "Wait a minute. How do you know so much about Man? I still remember the stories you told me and my brothers and sisters when we were little, and my time in the Man-Village has proved you right all along. Their manners and customs, exactly as you have told. They say in the jungle that you know about them better than anyone else. How do you know them so well?"

The black panther heaved a sigh." Mowgli. Feel under my jaw." Mowgli put up his strong brown hand, and just under Bagheera's silky chin, where the giant rolling muscles were all hidden by the glossy hair, he came upon a little crescent bald spot. A small gasp escaped the boy's lips as realization dawned upon him. "It's a bald spot! Does it hurt?"

"Only the memory." A long pause. "There's something I should have told you a long time ago. No one in the jungle knows that I bear that mark– the mark of a collar. You see, I didn't always call these hills home; I was born behind bars, in the cages of the king's palace at Oodeypore and I had never seen the jungle. It was the king himself who named me Bagheera, and I was often paraded through the streets of Oodeypore in a bejeweled collar. In those juvenile days, I had been proud to be called the king's own. I still remember all the times I held my head high and flashed my teeth to the gaping crowds like it was only yesterday."

"You seemed pretty happy with your life in the palace,"said Mowgli thoughtfully, fascinated by his old friend's upbringing, for in the Man-Village, he had been told stories of great cities and kings.

"No panther cub was happier."

"So what made you leave Oodeypore?"

Bagheera looked off to the horizon before he continued: "My mother was captured from the jungle before I was born, so she was never fond of living within the confines of the palace walls. She would always tell me stories of life outside the city, and remind me of the freedom we deserved under Jungle Law. Then one day, when I was but a yearling, she became gravely ill. That night, she passed on, but not before I made a promise: that I would not allow her dream to die with her, that I would remember that I was Bagheera– the panther– and no man's plaything, and that I would not rest until I found my way back to the jungle."

"And how did you escape?"

"Hmm. Let's see; from the time the Rains had come and gone once, I spent many days and nights trying to break the lock of my cage, but all in vain. Then one spring evening, when I had all but given up, one of the king's elephants went mad with musth, running amok up and down the palace, deaf to the commands of his mahouts. In his rampage, the brute's tusks unwittingly destroyed the lock, allowing me to make my escape. I made sure to keep to the shadows to avoid being seen until I made it outside of the city walls.

"From there, I traveled far, day and night, wandering the wilderness for many moons and met with more adventures than can be told, encountering all the untrustworthy ruffians that loafed up and down the forest until I stumbled into Tendua's part of the jungle. It was he who took me in and taught me all the skills needed to survive in the jungle until the day I came of age to claim territory of my own.

"And as I grew older, I vowed never to involve myself with Man ever again. But that all changed one day, when the silence of the jungle was broken by an unfamiliar cry." Bagheera looked back to Mowgli " And _that_ , man-cub, is where _you_ came in."

The boy was stunned to say the very least. "Wow. Bagheera, I– I never knew,"

"Nor did anyone else until today. And just as I returned to the jungle where I belonged, I knew that one day, you would have to go back to the world of men. But I see that we cannot shake you off _that_ easily."– here Bagheera chuckled– "You have returned here with the determination save the jungle and its inhabitants from those who threaten it. Soon enough, you will be ready to join your brothers and sisters on that hunting."

"But _how_?"asked Mowgli, his doubts clouding him once more. "How can I become a hunter? How would I be able to defeat the dholes if I couldn't even bring down a buck?"

"You have the technique down. You only need to find a way to deliver the final coup de grace." Bagheera casually stretched out one paw and admired the steel-blue, ripping-chisel talons at the end of it. "Let's face it, man-cub: your teeth are small and your claws are thin and brittle,"

"For the last time, Bagheera, I'm _still_ not using a tower musket, not even to fight the Red dogs." Here, Mowgli looked away his teacher, looking over the jungle that stretched out over miles, just as a man on the top of a mast can see for miles across the sea. "It's just that– sometimes, I worry that I will become just as bad as those men who hunt and kill the weaker not for food, but for sport; like the ones who caught Steve; or the ones who beat Akela when he was young ( the Pack leader had fallen twice into a wolf trap in his youth, and once he had been beaten and left for dead); who set the trees and the grasses on fire, bringing death and destruction wherever they go."

"Mowgli. You will do no such thing."replied Bagheera gently.

"How do you know?"demanded the man-cub, once again facing the panther's golden eyes, who then answered with another question: "Do you love the jungle, man-cub?"

"What kind of question is that?" Mowgli questioned back incredulously, looking at the panther as though he had lost his mind. "Of course I do! I would never hurt the jungle for any gift. This is my home."

"That is all. It is that reason alone that I know you will never fall into Man's corruption and greed. You faithfully obey the Laws of the Jungle, and you love the jungle and its peoples with all your heart."–here, the great cat placed a gentle paw on the boy's chest–"So much so that it has become part of who you are. You are of the jungle." At this, Mowgli nodded in understanding, not ashamed of the tears streaming down his face. Bagheera went on.

"Now, if I remember correctly, Man has other weapons besides guns. There's the spear, the noose, the pitfall and hidden trap, Man's iron claws–"

The boy tilted his head in confusion. "Iron claws?"

"Oh yes, I believe that the men called them knives, sharper than even the sharpest fang or claw in the jungle. They can be very lethal in the proper ha–" the cat had hardly finished his sentence when–

"That's a great idea!"interjected Mowgli, his excitement rejuvenated. "I can just head back over to the Man-Village and–" here he frowned as a sudden notion occurred to him–"oh wait. But it's many day's travel to get there,"

"And the Red dogs could arrive at any day."added the panther.

"By the time I get back, it'll be too late."

Just then, a thought occurred to the black cat. "Try heading to the Cold Lairs."

"King Louie's place?" Bagheera nodded.

"Perhaps there you will find what you seek. But you should best be on your way; it's half a day's travel, even at full speed."

"Just me? You mean you're not coming?" The great cat shook his head. "No, Mowgli. This is something that you need to do on your own." The man-cub nodded his head in understanding ere sliding down the tree. Bagheera followed suit, leaping down from his perch before landing to the forest floor on his padded feet.

"Thanks, Bagheera!"exclaimed Mowgli as he sprinted back into the jungle's green depths. He had only ran a few paces before he stopped in his tracks, glancing back to his teacher. He then raced back to the panther, wrapping his arms around the silky neck in a tight embrace, much to Bagheera's surprise.

" _Svaamee_ Bagheera." After a moment's pause, the great cat wrapped a huge paw around the boy. Once they parted, Bagheera cleared his throat as he regained his composure.

"Be warned: you will be venturing outside the safety of the Seeonee jungle."said the black panther in his usual serious demeanor, pacing in a circle before his pupil. "You must maintain awareness at all times."

"Yes, Bagheera."barked Mowgli in the same manner a soldier would address his commanding officer, standing as still as stone before turning around. He hardly lifted his foot when the panther ordered: "Stay in the middle of the trail."

The boy quickly resumed his stance. "Yes, Bagheera."

"Don't talk to strangers."

"Yes, Bagheera..."mumbled the boy with less enthusiasm before racing off into the jungle. But Bagheera wasn't finished.

"Make sure you eat something before you go! An empty stomach makes a careless eye!"

"Bagheera!"came an exasperated reply from among the foliage, earning a chuckle from the panther before he said under his whiskers: "Good luck, man-cub, and Good Hunting."

 ** _**** Bet y'all didn't see that one coming! In Kipling's original stories, Bagheera was born in a king's palace in Udaipur, explaining how he came to understand Man and accept Mowgli into the Seeonee Jungle._**

 ** _Oh, P.S, Svaamee means 'master' in Hindi.._**

 ** _Hang on tight, there's more action coming soon! Good Hunting!_**


	12. The Great Counter Attack

Twilight. The sun had begun to gradually sink below the horizon. Usually at this hour, the darkening forests would be filled with the usual choruses of the very loud-voiced peoples that lived in the trees, heralding their retirement for the night. But instead, the jungle was filled with an eerie, deafening silence that could be heard by the keenest ears. Suddenly the silent spell was broken not by the usual evening melodies, but by a hideous, blood-curdling shriek. It was what they called in the jungle the pheeal. If you can imagine a mixture of hate, triumph, fear, and despair, with a kind of leer running through it, you will get some notion of the pheeal that rose and sank and wavered and quavered far across the valley. It was more than enough to cause any creature, large or small, to turn and run.

It broke out again, this time joined by a chorus of furious growls and barks as a great crashing could be heard among the forest undergrowth. Suddenly, a spotted flash erupted out of the foliage, the rustling grasses and the leaf covered understory heralding his otherwise silent retreat. Not far behind came the hoarse, slavery ravings of a ravenous horde of Red dogs hot on his trail!

Tendua had been on the run since saving the bear family earlier that afternoon, leading his pursuers further southeast away from the Seeonee hills. And since that first encounter, even more Red Dogs had joined the pursuit, too many for the big cat to even bother counting. Despite the apparent gravity of the situation, he wasn't in the least worried; the old leopard knew that dholes relied more upon stamina than speed in the hunt, settling down to the long, lobbing canter that can at the last run down anything that ran. Occasionally, he would stop by the branches of a towering tree to recover his breath, well out of reach of the snapping jaws of the dogs; or he would lay out at full length on his respective branch and doze off for an hour or two, deaf to the angry barking down below before once more continuing the chase. His only trouble was to keep them sufficiently hot behind him to prevent them giving up the chase too soon and continue on their way north.

The sun had nearly gone down when Tendua emerged from a grove of bamboo into a wide open glade. Far behind him, his sensitive ears picked up the loud rustling of the forest undergrowth and the savage bays of the dogs. The leopard had hardly made it to the other side of the clearing when _SNAP!_ – he felt a horrible pain on his right paw, causing him to crash to the ground, hissing between his teeth. Looking down, Tendua saw that his paw was in the grasp of a set of steel jaws hidden within the surrounding leaf litter. A man-trap, chained to a nearby tree.

Hearing the horde of marauders drawing closer, the old leopard struggled to free his paw, pulling against the rusty chains, gnawing with his yellow teeth. But it seemed as though the more he struggled, the more trouble he was in as the foothold trap's metallic fangs sank deeper and deeper into his flesh. Several deep growls brought the feline's attention to the edge of the forest where the horde of ravenous Red dogs raced out of the underbrush, completely surrounding their trapped quarry. The half blind leopard bared his teeth in a rumbling growl as he glared at the canines, now sixty in number, his good eye glancing in all directions to keep them within his line of sight. Seeing their enemy in a weakened and defenseless state, the dholes began to circle the big cat, taunting him as they began to dart in and cruelly nip at his spotted hide before retreating out of range of Tendua's free paw, claws unsheathed. During the struggle, the cat managed to kill five or six dholes, but for every canine he swatted away, another seemed to take its place as they attacked more viciously than before, biting, tearing and thrashing.

Barrage after barrage of assaults left the old leopard struggling to stand, yet unyielding to his adversaries. Sensing their enemy's fatigue, the pack fell back, considering their end game.

"Aww. Did the poor old kitty hurt his paw?"asked the lead dhole mockingly, slowly approaching the downed leopard with a bold arrogance. "Don't worry; the pain will soon go away– right after your head rolls!" That last part ended with a snap of his jaws, followed by the evil chuckles of his comrades. Tendua only glared hatefully, a silent snarl escaping lips as they curled slightly, exposing his canines.

"We will relish in taking you apart."

"Relish in _this_!" Without warning, the leopard's outstretched free paw shot forward, striking the crimson cur's face with enough force to send him tumbling back several yards. After about half a minute of tumbling and muttering savagely, shaking his head to relieve the pain throbbing within, the dog picked himself off the ground before turning to glare at Tendua, revealing four angry gashes along his face.

"Too ornery to die easily, eh?"he rumbled with an ugly chuckle, spitting out a loosened carnassial tooth. Baring his remaining teeth, the lead dog raised his hackles, baying savagely: " _You've just made your last_ _mistake, old man!_ "

With those words, the crimson cur stomped upon the feline's injured paw with full force. It was all Tendua could do to keep from yowling in pain while his assailant chuckled evilly, taking full pleasure in his enemy's suffering. Around them, the other canines howled wildly, dancing up and down with rage, ready to spring upon the old leopard from all sides.

"You should not have faced us alone."

"I... did not come alone."growled the fallen leopard boldly, catching whiff of a familiar odor.

With a permissive nod from their leader, the ravenous pack slowly moved in to seal their victim's fate, jaws salivating, when–" _Rikki Tikki Tikkiiiii!_ " A streak of gray zig-zagged rapidly across the forest floor, scattering the Red dogs that surrounded the trapped leopard left and right as they tumbled onto the forest floor in beaten crimson heaps.

"My leg!"

As the fallen dholes rolled and groaned in pain, some of them unconscious, the gray streak finally revealed himself to be a slender mongoose, now standing defensively before the downed cat, tail fluffed up till it looked like a bottle brush. The small mammal's eyes glowed blood red as he glared upon each of his enemies, undaunted by either their size or numbers.

"Rikk-tck-tck!"chittered Rikki, baring his little white teeth as he rose to his full height. "Any of you red ruffians take one more step, I will tear you to ribbons."

"There is only one here! Kill him!"bayed the leader furiously, rallying his comrades to finish what they started.

"Better count again, lizard eater!"growled a gruff voice from among the forest undergrowth. A pair of canines nearest to the edge went to assess the oncoming threat only to be tackled by a flash of black and white as a honey badger sprang out of cover, tearing and thrashing the unfortunate dogs with his razor sharp teeth and claws.

"Khrya-ya-ya-ya!"Another ratel erupted out from underground before dashing into the mob, dispersing the dholes with savage growls and loud threats that would frighten even the tiger. "Move it! Outta the way, mongrels before I kick your flea-ridden bahookies!"

Total chaos ensued as Chuchundra and Harshad engaged the Red dogs, slashing, biting, tearing and thrashing with what weapons Nature had given them. And despite their apparent size advantage, the dholes could not inflict serious damage to their smaller but fiercer adversaries; one dog tried to grab Chuchundra by the scruff of the neck, but the honey badger's skin was too thick and too loose to get a proper hold, allowing the mustelid to wheel around, inflicting a lethal bite to the cur's throat. Harshad found himself on his back, locked in mortal combat with another dhole, paws outstretched to distance himself from his attacker attempting to bite at his throat. "I live for the small things in life,"he grunted as he strained under his enemy's weight. "Like how much this is gonna hurt!" With one free paw, the scarred ratel jabbed the dog in the eyes, giving him the opportunity he needed to kick off his assailant before running underneath another one ere striking him where the sun didn't shine. Needless to say, the unfortunate canine yelped in pain as he slumped to the ground. Standing upright, Harshad smiled at his handiwork, paws crossed. "Yeah. Writhe, little doggie."

As the dogs and the badgers continued to fight, Rikki took advantage of the diversion to try to free Tendua's paw from the steel grip of the man trap. "A foothold trap. I've seen these before,"Rikki mumbled half to himself before turning to his larger companion. "No worries, old chap. You'll be out of there in no time." Placing a stick between a gap in the metallic jaws, the mongoose pushed against the stick with all his might, using the extra leverage to slowly pry the trap apart. The moment he felt the pressure ebbing from his paw, Tendua immediately jerked it away, and Rikki took that as his cue to release his grip from the stick, now clenched by the metal trap with a _SNAP!_

"Thank you, dear friend."thanked the old leopard the moment he was back on his feet, albeit keeping his injured paw off the ground. "Don't mention it, Old Spots."replied the mongoose with a salute when Tendua's sharp eye caught movement behind his little savior. "Behind you!"

Rikki knew better than to waste time in staring. He jumped up in the air as high as he could go, and just under him whizzed by a pair of ravenous dogs attempting to catch the mongoose off guard, only to both be felled by a single swipe of the great feline's able paw.

Suddenly, just as both sides were starting to regroup, a great crashing was heard among the foliage behind the Red dogs as trees were knocked down and leaves fell from the canopy.

" _Incoming!"_ bellowed a deep, rumbling voice as its owner erupted out of the brush, charging forward like a runaway freight train. "Wait my coming, O most infamous Red dogs!" Several dholes leapt forward to engage the new threat only to be tossed and rammed aside like leaves before the monsoon winds.

"Yeah! Give 'em the horn!"shouted Chuchundra, cheering for Rocky the rhino as he continued his onslaught, bearing down upon the multitudes of canines with his weight and formidable horn, sending many a dog airborne.

"What are you worthless mongrels waiting for?!"yelled the lead dog, rallying his scattered comrades. " _Kill_ _them all!_ "

Rocky then found himself half-submerged in a crimson tidal wave of dholes as they managed to pile up upon the armored colossus, biting and gnawing relentlessly. But the dogs' attacks did minimal damage to the rhino's tough hide.

"Too tough to bite, eh, poochies?"mocked Rocky, chuckling at the Red dogs' futile attempts to bring him down so easily. Without warning, the rhinoceros rammed the nearest canines before throwing himself backwards, rolling onto the forest floor, crushing any dog that clung on his back.

"Stop, drop and roll!"cracked Chuchundra, once more racing to the fight with his brother the moment Rocky was back on his feet. Rikki and Tendua also joined the melee, striking dogs left and right.

"Sound the call!"bayed one dhole to his pack mate over the deafening din. "We're going to need more reinforcements to take down the fat one!"

However, the herbivore's acute ears pricked upon hearing the insult directed towards him."Fat?"he questioned darkly before steam came billowing from his nostrils, tiny pig eyes narrowing in rage." _I'M_ _NOT_ _FAT! I'M STOUT!_ " Rocky yelled furiously as he charged for one of the offending dogs. The cur had barely sounded the pheeal when three-and-a-half tons of enraged rhinoceros ran the length of his horn right through him like a needle through cloth. Violently jerking his head, Rocky tossed aside the crimson marauder who laid lifelessly on the ground. A nearby dog yelped in pain as the hulking pachyderm caught him in his mouth, his tusklike lower teeth inflicting grievous damage to the canine before throwing him like a rag doll across the forest floor.

The silence of the jungle was shattered by a bellowing roar as Rocky attacked the Red dogs in full force, fueled by adrenaline and pure bestial rage. But for every dhole the five slashed, bit, trampled and gored, several more seemed to join the battle, making up for their losses.

The Red dogs were now striking back in full force.

"We cannot fight them all!"yelled Tendua over the commotion, upon realizing that the odds would soon be stacked against him as he and his comrades were once again regrouped. "There are too many of them, and more will be coming sooner or later!"

"Let them come!"snorted Rocky as he tossed another fallen canine off his now reddened horn. The rhino was torn and bleeding from a number of flesh wounds on his hide, but he was no more wounded than a buffalo bitten by a determined fly. "I assure you that the next dog who attacks me will meet his death!" But the old leopard could hear the seven thousand pound behemoth panting and gasping for breath. The armored hulk was beginning to tire, but he was too proud to admit defeat as he continued to stand strong.

"C'mon! _Who else wants some?!_ "hollered the scarred ratel in challenge, baring his teeth and claws as he stood back to back with his fellow small mammals. Rikki and Chuchundra simply stared down upon the advancing horde, ready for what would surely be their last fight if things came down to fighting. Knowing deep down that escape was not possible, the old leopard crouched into a fighting stance, his back beginning to curve like a bamboo in a high wind as he readied himself for the clash ahead. Narrowing his one good eye in a hateful glare, Tendua eyed each of his approaching enemies, bellowing a gruff roar as he unsheathed his claws, ready to strike. The ruthless marauders kept advancing, jaws salivating, deep growls rumbling from within their throats, all watching the actions of their victims to be with eyes of steel.

That was when the earth started to shake...

The Red dogs ceased their deadly advance on their would be victims, bewildered by the sudden vibrations that seemed to be coming from all directions. The party of five scanned the edges of the clearing for any clues, equally confused.

 _BOOM BOOM BOOM_

The rumblings grew louder. Soon enough great crashing and the tearing of foliage could be heard, as the tremors tore through the undergrowth, thundering towards them!

 _BOOM BOOM BOOM_

"Earthquake."said Rikki, perched upon Rocky's shoulders to get a better glimpse on the surrounding battlefield. As if to prove the mongoose wrong, a blaring trumpet sounded from the north.

"But earthquakes don't trumpet,"replied Harshad doubtfully, placing an ear to the ground while Chuchundra sniffed the air.

"No,"said Tendua as realization dawned upon him, "elephants!"

"Has the circus come to town?"asked Chuchundra jokingly, only to receive a bap to the head from his brother.

The dholes then turned their attention toward the oncoming threat, baying and howling threateningly as the booming continued growing and growing, causing the leaves to fall down from the trees and the ground to rock and shiver with a noise like a war drum being beaten at the mouth of a cave. Then as suddenly as it began, the shaking stopped. A long pause. Then an elephant trumpeted, and they all took it up for five or ten terrible seconds, the sound echoing across the jungle for miles. Once again the earth shook violently as the pachyderms resumed their march until the trees surrounding the northernmost part of the clearing crashed to the ground in clouds of leaves, dust and debris. A handful of the marauders were altogether crushed under the weight of the fallen trees as the rest began to fall back.

Presently the dust cleared, and they all saw the savage, wrinkly gray heads of the wreckers in the ragged gap among the trees. Nearly a hundred elephants must have been gathered at the edge of the glade, all standing shoulder to shoulder. In the center of formation, the leader, a towering gray bull of perhaps forty years of age with an impressive set of strong white tusks, bellowed a command to his herd.

" _COMPANY– CHARGE!_ "

From the heart of the clearing, Tendua, Rocky, Rikki and the badger brothers watched in awe as the gigantic militia thundered forward to meet their enemies by the tusks in a bellowing, roaring, trumpeting pandemonium. But then the fear of being crushed outweighed awe as the tuskers stampeded straight in their direction!

"Ah bullocks,"cursed the wide eyed mongoose, realizing their predicament.

"Get down, lads!"roared Rocky, who threw himself over his smaller companions, using his body as a shield to protect them from the stomping feet and the goring tusks coming their way. Underneath the armored hulk who was now dwarfed by the thundering giants, Chuchundra and Harshad dug into the ground to create a trench wide enough to fit all four of them without being pulverized under the rhino's weight. Above the pit, Rocky braced himself with a snort, holding his horn in readiness in case of any accidents. As the charging elephants came closer and closer, the great rhino flattened his ears and tightly shut his eyes, half expecting to be pummeled to the earth or impaled by legions of ivory spears who would make short work, even against his thick skin.

But the stomping feet never came, nor the gouging tusks. Forcing a small eye open, the rhinoceros saw the gray horde making their way around him with surprising grace for all their size. Rocky chose that moment to rise back to his feet, signaling the others with a snort that it was safe to come out. Behind them, the elephants closed ranks, forming an impenetrable gray wall of flesh and hide, tusks facing outward, all standing shoulder to shoulder as they confronted the multitudes of ravenous dogs who tried to find chinks in the armor. Those who came too close were swatted and gored on the spot, or crushed and trampled underfoot.

From within the safety of the gray phalanx, Tendua, Rocky, Rikki, Chuchundra and Harshad could hardly believe their luck. Despite their view of the battle being blotted out by scores of massive bodies, the half-blind leopard and the rhinoceros could hear the stamping and tramping of thundering feet in the front lines, the loud blaring trumpets of the fighting giants, and the bloodcurdling shrieks and howls of the many dholes who were felled by the tusk or tossed away by the swinging trunk. The mongoose and the two honey badgers weaved in and out of the forest of pillar-like legs to get a better view on the outskirts of the battlefield, all the while careful to avoid the crashing feet. After several minutes they returned to the relative calm and safety behind the ranks to report to their larger companions.

"It would appear that our pachyderm friends are making short work of the Red dogs."informed Rikki from his perch on the tip of Rocky's horn.

"Yeah, those mongrels are falling like flies."added Chuchundra while his scarred brother scoffed.

"You'd think that they'd take a hint and give up already!"

"Chil does not leave a dead ox, nor the dhole the battle," said Tendua gravely, all the while licking his injured paw. "They are relentless fighters and they will not turn aside for much longer, not even against foes more than two hundred times their size."

In that moment a bull elephant, the head of the herd, approached the five misfits, flagged by two able-bodied tuskers.

"Namasthae, gentlemen. Lieutenant Babur at your service!" boomed the great tusker with a salute with his trunk.

"How is all this possible?"

"By order of His Majesty, Lord Thaa." Babur replied, answering Tendua's question.

"The Lord of the Gray Folk?"asked Rocky. The lieutenant nodded his great head in confirmation, swinging and rocking, and shifting from one foot to another. "Thus we have arrived to rescue any lost travelers in these parts and to cull the numbers of these unruly miscreants,"

A sudden disturbance rang out from outside the living phalanx as the battle raged on.

"The field of battle is no place for civilians."urged Babur. "You five need to leave now. Go north while we put these barbarians in their rightful place."

Without further fuss, the five unlikely companions retreated into the nearby undergrowth. Tendua was the last to leave as he paused momentarily, casting a glance back towards the towering bull elephant.

"Thank you."said the old leopard humbly with a bow of his head. "We shall remember your kindness and the generosity of your tribe,"

"We be of one blood, ye and I,"replied Babur courteously with a lift of his trunk in a peaceful gesture.

"Good Hunting,"said Tendua before he warned: "I would not recommend engaging the Red dogs past sundown. The longer you fight them, the bolder and more determined they will become; they will be near unstoppable upon first blood." With that, he took his leave, vanishing in the shadows as only a leopard can.

The eerie silence of the jungle was now completely shattered by the savage bays of the dholes, mingled with the thundering stomping and trumpeting of their titanic enemies as both armies fought viciously with rending fangs and stabbing tusks.

 ** _****Several Hours Later...****_**

"Remind me again why we're not taking Ol Hosenose's orders to go north?"asked Chuchundra as he, Rikki and Harshad trotted alongside Tendua and Rocky, the latter who used his superior bulk to plow through the thick vegetation like a living bulldozer. It had been two or three hours since the battle with the Red dogs, and night had already fallen over the jungle as the five traveled further east under the glow of the waning moon.

"Because,"answered the old leopard as he limped behind the industrious rhino, "if a squadron of Red dogs happened to be following us, the last thing we want is to lead them straight to the Seeonee."

"If they get up there, it'll be a bloodbath."remarked Rikki grimly, not at all liking the idea of a Seeonee jungle dominated by vicious, bloodthirsty brutes. "Say now, why'd we stop?"

Ahead of them, Rocky came to a standstill, sniffing the night air. Although his eyesight was rather poor at best, especially compared to the sensitive eyes of the other four who can see in the dark jungle night as though it were midday, the rhino's senses of hearing and smell were every bit as sharp as those of his peers.

"What is it?" Tendua asked.

"Something moves in the underbrush straight ahead,"the herbivore whispered, his ears rotating like radar dishes to catch the slightest sound. His smaller comrades also scanned the surrounding darkness, all senses on high alert.

"I can hear it too."replied the mongoose from his perch on a bamboo stalk. "Too silent to be a Red rat."

"Those mange-covered mutts?"questioned the scarred mustelid scoffingly. "Knowing them, they're anything but quiet."

"You said it, brother. You'd hear 'em a mile–"

"Shh."whispered Tendua, cutting off Chuchundra. The half-blind hunter sprang to his feet, thrust up his head as far as he could, sniffed, and stiffened through every curve in his body. "Something else approaches,"he said after a moment's silence, ears twitching.

Just then, a chilling howl broke the evening's deathly silence, causing the traveling party to halt in their tracks. Several more promptly followed.

"Not those doggone dholes again!"exclaimed Harshad in irritation upon realizing that they were still being hunted. From the shadows, a dozen or so sets of glowing yellow eyes illuminated from the path Rocky had forged, narrowed as the gang of marauders started to close in for the kill, all baring their salivating fangs that seemed to be glistening in the darkness.

"We have trouble."growled the old leopard as he and the smaller mammals readied themselves for another inevitable clash.

"Trouble? I call it 'sport'."replied the armored behemoth, eyes narrowed at the approaching horde, horn lowered, feet pawing the ground as he snorted steam from his nostrils, prepared for just one more fight. The company of five were not out of the woods yet.

 ** _**** Back on the Battlefield...****_**

Back on the battlefield, the two armies continued to clash. But as the night dragged on, the tide of the battle had changed in favor of the Red dogs; for all their power and their might, the elephants had much poorer night vision, and with the flaring, trumpeting pandemonium and the smell of crimson heavy in the air, their superior senses of hearing and smell were of little value. The once impregnable walls and defenses began to crumble as the pachyderms began to fight blindly, oftentimes clashing tusks with some of their own in futile attempts at goring their foes.

"Stand your ground, stay in formation!"boomed the deep voice of Lieutenant Babur as he struggled to maintain order in the midst of the chaos.

As though sensing their enemies' weakness, the voracious predators began to attack with renewed ferocity, targeting the elephants' softest places while at the same time avoiding the stomping feet and lethal tusks.

Although the elephants mounted an impressive defense, they were suffering severe casualties as more and more tuskers were being felled by the dholes' tenacity and relentless assault. Before long, more than a dozen tusked warriors had fallen under the weight of the Red dogs and of those remaining, not one was unscathed.

Sensing the gravity of the situation and the rising odds stacking against them, Lieutenant Babur rallied his remaining herdmates with a resounding trumpet that echoed over the surrounding chaos, causing the dholes to recoil in pain as their eardrums rang from the blaring noise.

"Fall back!"he rumbled. "Retreat for the marsh! I will hold them off as long as I can!"

For a while, the battalion remained in their places, unwilling to leave their leader behind, until a grizzled old tusker, Babur's righthand, urged them on, saying: "You all heard the boss: it is time to leave! There's too many of these buggers!"

"Thank you, Cornelius, old friend,"said the military sergeant gratefully. "Go now. The herd is in your charge now." Cornelius nodded in understanding. Once the change of leadership had been made, the two old friends exchanged their final farewells, saluting each other ere shaking trunks for one last time.

"Company! Move out!"trumpeted the new commanding officer, lifting his trunk. After moments of hesitation, the surviving elephants turned and fled, albeit reluctantly, for the safety of the nearest marsh where even the tenacious Red dogs would dare not follow. Satisfied that his company was heading for safety, the former patriarch turned to face his enemies who surrounded him from all sides, cutting off any chance of escape.

"Stand aside, two tails, and we might just spare your miserable life,"snapped the lead dog, who shoved his way past his cronies to stand before the gigantic tusker.

"Where is your leader?"Babur bellowed, raising himself on his hind legs. "I wish to run the length of my tusk _through_ him!" With that bold proclamation, the great bull's front feet crashed back down to earth with a _THOOM!_ crushing any unfortunate canine under his weight. The leader, however, anticipated his larger opponent and sidestepped out of the way on time.

"Who wants to know?"the leader asked dryly before dodging a trunk swipe that would have broken a grown man's back.

"You and your dogs are found guilty of committing heinous crimes against this jungle!"thundered the great elephant, trampling several more crimson canines who were nipping at his heels.

"If this is about your stupid Jungle Law, save it for an animal who cares!"the top dog snarled savagely. "We certainly don't! We Red dogs follow no laws. _We make our own!_ "

Babur heaved a sigh as he rolled forward half a pace. "Your choices have clearly led you here, as have mine. I will give you a new choice: leave now and live, or stay and suffer the consequences."

The lead dhole had lost all patience. "I tire of this folly!"he bayed. Turning toward his comrades, he commanded: "Boys, let's show this long snout the consequences for those who stand in our way!" In that instant, the scores of Red dogs, crazy and blind with the rage of slaughter, all raced forward, fangs bared, to engage their colossal foe. The great bull elephant, gaunt and gray in the moonlight, readied himself for one final charge to meet his enemies head on in a great battle that shook the earth.

 ** _****Elsewhere...****_**

As the squadron of dholes slowly closed in on the company of five, the group closed ranks, standing shoulder to shoulder to face their attackers.

But little did the hunters and hunted alike realize they were being watched. As a straggling dog followed his companions, he was suddenly pulled back into the shadows, never to emerge again, his disappearance having not been noticed by the others who continued their deadly advance.

Another lagging canine paused to inspect a nearby tree trunk that roused his suspicion, its bark stripped and chiseled with four large parallel markings. Claw marks. Sniffing the damaged tree, he concluded that the sign was fresh, left only a few minutes before. The dog had hardly finished his investigation when he felt himself being dragged into the surrounding brush, hardly having had enough time to yelp a warning before quickly fading into oblivion. However, a nearby dhole heard the faint struggles of his comrade, but as he turned to look, a streaked flash erupted swiftly and silently out of the undergrowth, catching him completely by surprise. Then stillness claim him.

In the moonlit clearing, Tendua, Rocky, Rikki and the badgers kept wary eyes on their relentless enemies while the salivating pack considered their end game.

"Khrya-ya-ya-ya! You sons of jackals want a piece of us? Come and get some!"chittered Chuchundra, every bristle on his back lifted.

"It would be unwise to charge head on, my friend." warned Tendua. "We need a plan of attack."

"I already got a plan: attack."replied the other mustelid, cracking his knuckles.

From his place on Rocky's shoulders, Rikki then noticed something amiss among the dogs. "Hold on, wait a minute. Weren't there a few more Red ruffians just earlier?"

"How do you suppose I should know? I can't see anything in the dark!"snorted Rocky, his vision seriously handicapped by the jungle's pitch blackness. Tendua's good eye also took notice of their enemies' dwindling numbers, confirming the truth of the mongoose's words. Some unseen forces were definitely at work here.

"Wasn't me."Harshad remarked, holding up his paws innocently.

The advancing dholes had hardly taken another step when a strangled yelp broke out somewhere in the surrounding thicket, halting them in their tracks. From behind, the bushes shook violently until something tumbled out of the foliage; the mangled corpse of one of their own, riddled with claw marks, the side of his head smashed in as though it had been an eggshell. A trio of dogs rushed over to the scene of the killing to asses the threat. But they had hardly taken half a dozen steps when a flash of black and white erupted out of the shadows. In the blink of an eye, three more Red dogs laid stiffly on the forest floor as the perpetrator vanished into the jungle's dark depths.

"One kills in the dark behind us!"shouted a bewildered dog, glancing in all directions for the killer. In that moment, another dhole was taken, his cries cut short as his attacker made a swift end of him. Now only five remained.

"We're not alone, are we?"whispered Rikki, feeling an uncharacteristic chill crawling up his spine. The old leopard shook his head grimly. With a resounding snort, Rocky winded an alarming scent that caused his ears to stand on edge as his front paw stomped in alarm.

"What is it? What do you smell?"asked the spotted hunter. But before the rhino could answer, a horrid shriek sounded as one of the remaining canines called out in challenge.

"Are you afraid to face us?!"he bayed, facing the edge of the tree line as he addressed the silent assassin. "Show yourself!"

The cur's challenge was answered not by words, but by a sort of humming purr that seemed to come from every quarter of the compass. It was the noise that bewilders woodcutters and gypsies sleeping in the open, and makes them run sometimes into the very jaws of impending death.

"Don't move. Don't make a sound."warned the old leopard, addressing his companions. He, like anyone else in the jungle, knew what that ominous rumbling sound meant.

Just as suddenly as they began, the purrs stopped. For the longest time, the forest was silent...

Until it was shattered by a thundering roar, and a striped figure sprang out of cover, tackling the nearest dhole under the weight of his paws before sinking his four-inch daggers of pearled white straight into the cur's throat, killing him instantly.

Before long, a dog howled, and the other three survivors took up the alarm as they prepared for battle. The note changed into a long, despairing bay; and " _Tiger!_ " it said until it was silenced by one murderous swipe of the cat's paw, breaking the dog's neck.

Seeing the death of another of their own was the final straw for the remaining three dholes; as one set of feet, the trio rushed forward to meet their enemy by the throat. With a resounding snarl, the tiger did likewise, attacking head on.

The company of five watched in awe and horror as the tiger continued his horrible sport besides the dholes, not even bothering with stealth anymore, but striking left and right with the raw, untamed power of his kind. The two honey badgers were about to charge into the fray, only to be held back by Tendua and Rocky who shook their heads. The meaning was quite clear: the striped assassin could easily handle his own without their interference.

One reckless canine leapt unto the huge tiger's backside, relentlessly tearing and biting at the beast's neck and ears, earning a roar of pain from the great cat as he wheeled and thrashed wildly in an attempt to dislodge his enemy. Taking advantage of this window of opportunity, the other two crimson canines joined in the attack, targeting his flanks and sides. In that moment, an answering roar bellowed somewhere in the forest's inky blackness, and without further warning, a second tiger, whiter than death itself, joined the battle, leaping right over the six-foot rhinoceros almost effortlessly as he charged forward with a full-throated " _AAARGH!_ "

The spectators looked on in stunned surprise; tigers were normally solitary hunters who roamed the jungle alone. To see two of the powerful big cats, two males especially, was almost unheard of.

The white tiger's first strike was delivered into the heart of the crowd around his downed comrade, knocking away two of the ravenous dogs with a single swipe of his outstretched paw. The force of the blow ended one foe on the spot, the other having the wind knocked out of him just seconds before succumbing to the feline's powerful jaws clamped on his neck, snapping it as though it were a dry twig.

After a momentary struggle, the first tiger was finally able to grab his unwanted burden by the scruff of the neck. The dhole yelped in pain as he felt the cat's huge canine teeth sink into his flesh before being thrown effortlessly several yards, crashing against the base of a nearby tree trunk, then ultimately slumping to the ground, barely alive.

The two tigers exchanged devilish glances as they stalked forward towards the fallen canine who tried to rise to his feet, shaking his head to rid himself of the pain throbbing within. Just as the lone surviving had regained his footing, a massive paw pushed him down face first into the forest floor with full force as a set of razor sharp teeth clamped down upon the back of his neck, earning a strangled cry of pain. Another pair of jaws held him in a vice-like grip by the hindquarters ere the defeated dhole felt himself being tugged and pulled violently from both ends in a deadly game of tug of war. The doomed Red dog struggled for dear life to escape the grasp of his tormentors, but to little avail. His fate was already sealed.

On the outskirts of the killing field, the five were disturbed to say the least. Even Tendua, who lived and fought all his long life by fang and claw, shook all over at the grisly display of savagery.

"That is just not right," mumbled a wide eyed Rikki, a little shaken up by the carnage as his bushy tail fluffed up.

"These overgrown tabbies are sick puppies!"cried Chuchundra before he added: "I like it!" His brother simply chuckled sadistically, causing Rocky and Rikki to look down upon him with blank expressions.

"What?"the scarred mustelid asked.

"Carnivores. Are. Disgusting!"rumbled the megaton vegetarian with a snort of displeasure, shaking his head.

"Grow some backbone, will ya Wrinkly? What good could we, the Eaters of Meat, get from chewing branches?"retorted Harshad with a roll of his eyes.

"Actually, Harshad, we badgers also eat roots, berries–"

"Shut up!"snapped Harshad, unamused from his brother's smart talk. The gray mongoose quickly got himself between the two growling ratels, seeking to keep the peace while the half-blind leopard voiced his thoughts.

"Now that our adversaries are vanquished, perhaps now is a good time as any to return to the Seeonee."

"I second that notion."replied Rocky in agreement, lowering himself the better to allow his smaller allies to climb upon his armored back. "Time to get our bloody hides out of here."

But the five had hardly reached the edge of the clearing when the white tiger blocked their path, baring his fangs as he snarled. His comrade followed soon afterwards, slowly circling them, his blazing amber eyes narrowed, a deep growl rumbling in his throat. At that range, the leopard, rhino, mongoose and honey badgers noticed that he had an unusual strawberry blonde coat. But that was the last thing on everyone's minds as the tigers continued to circle.

"Ah, bullocks."cursed Rikki.

"And just where do you think you're all going?"


	13. Return to Monkey City

Mowgli was far and far through the forest, running hard, and his heart was hot in him. He had eaten early that afternoon and ate but little, so as to be in good fettle for his journey. He arrived to the northernmost borders of the Seeonee hills as the evening mist rose, and drew breath, looking down the valley with determination.

"Monkey City, here I come!" Once he caught his breath, the man-cub plunged downward through the bushes, to the stream at the bottom of the valley where he stooped down onto all fours for a drink. After drinking deeply, he continued on his way. Mowgli was putting the miles behind him, nine to the hour, delighted to find himself so fit after all his cramped months among men. The moon was high by the time he stopped in the heart of a wide jungle clearing ringed by several great forest giants, groves of bamboo and other low growing foliage. He then made his way toward an enormous rock where he dropped like a dead man, his tiredness finally taking hold of his body. Seating himself against the white boulder, the man-cub took the time to look around and take in his surroundings. His eyes then widened in sudden realization; he knew this place. This was the same clearing where he and Baloo first met. The Cold Lairs can't be too far away now.

Suddenly a twig snapped, breaking Mowgli's nostalgic trance. In an instant, the young hunter was up on his feet, senses on high alert, his eyes darting in every corner of the compass for potential danger. A moment of deadly silence... until the boy heard a rather loud rustling among the undergrowth straight ahead.

"Who's there?"he called out to the surrounding darkness. Only his own echo answered.

The bushes rustled a little in the thicket, and Mowgli's eyes never left that spot as he picked up a sturdy tree branch, holding it in readiness for either friend or foe.

"Come on out and show yourself!"

A moment of silence... until the jungle gave up a familiar face. The boy immediately lowered his defenses.

"Gray?"

If wolves could cross their arms, the eldest would have done so. "Going somewhere?"he asked dryly. Behind him, the forest foliage shook and rustled before two more figures appeared.

"Raja? Black Bane?"

"Guilty as charged,"said the youngest with a chuckle.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"That's funny, and here we were just about to ask _you_ the same question."retorted Raja. "Where are you heading off to without telling us?"

"Yeah; Mom, Dad, and the girls are worried sick about you!"added Blackie.

"Do they know you're here?"asked Mowgli.

"No."whispered the black wolf, shaking his head.

"We left just as soon as we heard you were missing,"said Gray. "Now let's go home before any predators find out that we're here."

"You guys shouldn't have followed me."answered the man-cub, shaking his head. "You all need to go back. I have some really important business to attend to."

"Mind clueing us in?"inquired the auburn wolf suspiciously.

"What's so important that you're risking your own safety by traveling outside our Pack's territory?" asked Gray seriously. "And in the middle of the night?"

"You're not going back to the Man-Village, are you?"asked the youngest worriedly, casting his foster brother a set of puppy eyes.

"What? Of course not!"

"Where then?"demanded the middle cub a bit impatiently.

"Sorry, Raja. If I told you, you'd try to stop me,"

"Try me."

"Aww man!"whined the black wolf, rubbing his side along the boy's legs. "Could you please tell us where you're going? Please? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?" As Black Bane continued to beg, the two older wolves, annoyed though they were, exchanged knowing glances. Sooner or later, the boy was bound to crack.

At last, Mowgli couldn't take it anymore. "Alright! Alright, so I'm going to the Cold Lairs to find Man's Iron Claws! Are you happy now?"

Gray tilted his head in confusion. "Iron Claws?"

"You mean the Monkey City?"asked Blackie. Mowgli nodded. "The one and only."

"But why there?"questioned Raja skeptically. "Didn't you say that place was a nuthouse?"

"Because it might be the only place that might have what I need in order to become a hunter,"– here the boy heaved a sigh as he absentmindedly fiddled with his branch. "You all saw how badly I messed up the hunt this morning. I have no fangs, no claws, nothing. So maybe once I find what I need, I can finally bring down my first buck so I can be able to run and to hunt with the Pack, and to fight with the Pack." The boy turned to go on his way. "This is something I need to do alone, so don't try to stop me."

But Mowgli had hardly gone three paces when Gray trotted up to him, cutting him off. "What if I told you that we're not trying to stop you?"

The man-cub looked at his eldest brother as if he were rabid. "What?"

"We're coming with you, Little Brother." Seeing that he had the boy's attention, as well as those of his brothers, Gray went on: "We understand that this mission is of the utmost importance to you, and if we could help you to achieve your goal, it would be our pleasure."– here he turned his attention to the younger wolves– "Right guys?"

"I can't believe I cancelled my night with Dhatura for this,"grumbled Raja under his breath only to be nudged firmly on the shoulder by his immediate older brother. The auburn wolf heaved a sigh. "But if this is really such a big deal to you, then we're with you till the end! After all, it's bros before does."

"Yeah! Brothers stick together through thick and thin!"bayed the youngest, ears perked up as he wagged his tail, eager for another night of adventure.

Mowgli was overjoyed to say the least. "Golly! Thanks!"he cried, wrapping his arms around the three shaggy necks who were family to him. "Men or wolves, you guys are the best brothers a man-cub could hope to have," then a sudden notion struck him. "Wait. Won't you guys get in trouble for this?"

"Relax, Little Frog."said Blackie nonchalantly. "We've taken on a huge Sambar stag this morning. Being chewed out by Mom is nothing!"

"Then you better make sure she doesn't hear you say that,"snarked Raja, earning a nervous chuckle from the runt.

"C'mon guys! We have far to go if we're going to get to the Cold Lairs!"stated the gray brother. The others nodded in agreement.

"Need a ride, bro?"asked Raja, offering his back to his foster brother. Mowgli shook his head.

"Nah. I'll pass."

"Then we have no time to lose. Let's go!"bayed Gray, taking the lead, with Mowgli following close at his heels. The two younger cubs soon followed.

The foursome covered many jungle leagues, all trotting across at the steady wolf's trot that eats up the long miles like fire. Even though the wolves were still faster, Mowgli's endurance and stamina have greatly improved, courtesy of Bagheera's training. For a while, they traveled in silence. That was until Black Bane started humming a familiar tune. The others soon recognized the rhythm before they too joined in, and it wasn't long before they all broke into the Hunting Song of the Seeonee, one that is known by every member of the Pack. This is a rough rendering of the song, but you must imagine what it sounds like when it breaks the late night hush of the jungle:

The eldest sang the first verse: " _As the dawn was breaking the Sambar belled_ ,"

"Second verse, but a whole lot worse!"bayed Blackie ere he and the others chorused: " _Once, twice, and again!_ "

" _And a doe leaped up– and a doe leaped up_ ,"sang the youngest wolf before his immediate older brother joined in:

 _"From the pond in the wood where the wild deer sup._ "

" _This I, scouting alone, beheld_ ,"added Mowgli, swinging from tree to tree above the racing wolves.

" _Once, twice, and again!_ "the foursome all sang.

Gray once again took the lead:

 _"As the dawn was breaking the Sambar belled_ ,"

" _Once, twice, and again!_ "the others bayed in one voice.

" _And a wolf stole back– and a wolf stole back,_ "sang Raja as Mowgli and Black Bane took up the next verse:

" _To carry the word to the waiting Pack;_ "

" _And we sought and we found and we bayed on his track,_ "caroled Gray.

" _Once, twice, and again!_ "

" _As the dawn was breaking the Wolf-pack yelled,_ "

" _Once, twice, and again!_ "

"All together now!"bayed Gray.

" _Feet in the jungle that leave no mark!_

 _Eyes that can see in the dark– the dark!_

 _Tongue– give tongue to it! Hark! O Hark!_

 _Once, twice, and again!_ "

"One more time!"bayed Blackie. His brothers all exchanged glances before they more than happily obliged.

Once more that night, the usual nightly chorus of the jungle was joined by that wild hunting song, causing the nocturnal folk to cease their own callings, and the herds of deer and antelope to halt their grazing, nervous eyes and ears scanning in all directions in alarm at the haunting melody that seemed to come from all directions in the darkness, their hearts racing furiously as though running to evade an unseen killer. As the moon rose higher in the dark sky, the four raced on, intent on reaching their destination.

* _ ***** Several Hours Later...******_

"You have no idea where we're going, do you?"asked the middle cub dryly. They had been wandering in circles for what seemed like the fourth or fifth time.

"Hey, I was tossed around by a bunch of crazy monkeys."snapped Mowgli, staring down at his brother. "How was I supposed to remember where I was going?"

"I guess it's too bad they didn't drop you like a ripe coconut."remarked Raja, not bothering to hide his sarcasm. "A little crack in the head would've been an improvement."

"Alright. Knock it off you two."said Gray sternly, getting himself between the two. "Maybe we should ask for directions," Just then, Blackie's ears pricked upwards upon detecting a faint sound somewhere from the canopy above.

"Shh. You guys hear that?"he whispered.

The others listened.

"I hear it too."answered Gray with a nod.

"Me three."added the man-cub, placing a hand to his ear.

"Somebody's... singing?" Raja raised an eyebrow while the others exchanged glances. Mowgli shrugged. Options limited, the four scoured the darkened jungle to find the unseen singer.

 _ ******Meanwhile...******_

Among the leafy curtains of the forest canopy, a young monkey was leaping from tree to tree in search of a midnight snack. Despite the possible dangers lurking in the surrounding darkness, the simian boldly broke off from the safety of his sleeping troop, his only concern being the satisfaction of a full stomach. Besides, he reasoned that the journey shouldn't take too long.

As he had predicted, several swings and leaps had brought the young primate under the leaves of an ancient mango tree, its branches full of ripe fruit. Plucking a couple of succulent mangoes, the monkey began to gorge himself, savoring the fruits' sweetness in his mouth, completely unaware of another set of eyes watching him from above.

He had just taken another bite when a chilling _HISSSS!_ was heard from behind, causing his tail to grow cold, his little heart racing in terror as a diamond shaped head craned itself before him, supported by a long, cablelike neck. A Rock python. And not just any Rock python, but Kaa. Like many other young monkeys, this one had often been scared into good behavior by tales his elders told him of Kaa, the Night Thief, the one creature feared most by the Bandar-log more than any other beast.

"Ssssay now. What have we here?"Kaa hissed, chuckling to himself, forked tongue flicking in and out. "A monkey. A delisssious monkey." The monkey in question was unable to move, being paralyzed by fear.

"D-d-don't eat me!"stammered the little simian, shaking like a leaf, unable to look away from the gigantic reptile before him.

"Eat you?"–here the great serpent chuckled–"I'm not going to eat you. I just want to play with you."

As nervous as he was, the youngster couldn't help but be curious. "You do?"

"My mother said I shouldn't play with my food." Kaa replied with another chuckle. "You'll see. It's a ssssplendid game."

Before the young primate could protest, his little brown eyes suddenly came into contact with Kaa's golden orbs. Without warning, the python's amber eyes began to twirl, creating a vibrant display of color, amber giving way to rings of green and blue. The monkey's eyes followed suit in almost no time as he began to slowly lose control of his senses.

"Come on, dinner. I mean, monkey. Let'ssss start the game." Then Kaa began to hum, turning twice or thrice in a big circle among the branches, weaving his head from right to left, humming a silent song to himself that grew louder by the second.

 _"I can slide,"_ he sang in a chilling, hypnotic voice,

 _"I can swirl_

 _I can twissst_

 _And I can twirl_

 _"I can slither, smooth and ssslow_

 _You will sssee, just what I show_

 _"I am in the mood_

 _To play with my food,"_

Then he began making loops and figures of eight with his body, and soft, oozy triangles that melted into squares and five-sided figures, and coiled mounds, never resting, never hurrying, and never stopping his low humming song.

 _"I have ssspark,_

 _I have charm,_

 _I know painless ways to harm,"_

The great serpent then craned his scaly head downwards until he was face to face with his quarry, twirling, unblinking eyes looking deep into those of the simian.

 _"Look right in_

 _To my eyes_

 _Let yourssself_

 _Be hypnotizzzed_

 _"I am in the mood_

 _To play with my food,"_

As the Rock python continued his hypnotic dance, the long, sinuous neck then retreated a good distance from the hypnotized monkey, swaying from side to side as he wriggled his brow ridges, as if inviting the primate to come closer.

"Closer." Now completely under Kaa's spell, the little monkey swayed helplessly forward step by step. "Clossser."

The simian continued to walk forward until his head was just inches away from the snake's.

 _"Sssway with me_

 _Sssleep little monkey,"_

Slowly but surely, the monkey's eyelids began to drift in and out of consciousness. Then blackness claimed him.

 _"I am in the mood_

 _To play with my food._ "

Having his meal wrapped tightly in his coils, the great Rock python licked his lips as he thought of his dinner to come.

In that moment, Mowgli and the wolves emerged from the dense undergrowth, arriving at the place from which the singing had come from, coming to a stop before an ancient mango tree. Presently they spotted a long, scaly tail dangling from among the lowermost branches

Without hesitation, the man-cub approached the tail before he reached out, pulling on it three times which created a bell-like ringing, much to the foursome's utter astonishment.

"I'll be right down!"called out a familiar voice from ten feet over their heads. They waited expectantly at the base of the tree until a small head resting on a long, flexible neck slowly craned itself out of the cover of the surrounding leaves.

"Yes? Yes? Who is it?"said the python as his head darted in several different directions except the right one, looking for his surprise visitor before he glanced down.

"Oh. Hi, Kaa. It's us."greeted Mowgli in a friendly manner, the three wolves in tow.

"Ahh... man-cub. And company. It'sss good to sssssee you again,"–he then added under his breath– "even if it's late in the evening.."

"Sorry if we bothered you, Kaa,"

"Oh no, no trouble at all."chuckled the snake, shaking his head.

"We were wondering if you could help us with a rather small matter."said Gray courteously, having more trust in the wise old serpent, who now craned himself before the man-cub. Mowgli, too, seemed to be more comfortable in Kaa's presence as he boldly looked the constrictor in the eyes.

"Now how might I be of assssssistance?"

Before Mowgli could speak, the jungle's silence was broken by the horrid yaps and howls of a nearby jackal pack squabbling over a half-eaten carcass somewhere among the shadows. To the four brothers and the python, it only proved to be a minor annoyance.

"We hear you, dish-lickers!"an irritated Black Bane called out in the darkness. "Will you put a sock in it?" The jackals either didn't hear him or they simply ignored him as their feeding frenzy continued, wearing down on everyone's patience. None more so than Raja, whose left eye twitched.

"Step aside."he muttered, shouldering his way past the younger wolf. Once he was at the edge of the clearing, he bayed at the top of his lungs. "Hey! _Shut up!_ " And silence reigned once more afterwards.

The middle cub then heaved a sigh. "That's better. Now I can actually hear myself think. What?" The last part was directed at his brothers who only stared at him blankly.

Once that had been taken care of, the Rock python turned his attention back to the boy. "Now then, you were ssssaying, man-cub?"

Suddenly, Kaa flew upwards as he felt himself being pulled back in among the canopy, yelping as he hit his head several times against the branches, whirled off another tree limb. Mowgli and the young wolves watched the whole scene unfold from down below, wincing as though they felt the python's pain as he collided with tree branch after tree branch, ultimately landing in a tangled mass of coils before their feet. A faint rustling could be heard from above, and looking back up, the foursome spied a young monkey race among the tree roads, whooping and yelling in fright.

"Oh bother. There went my sssupper.."muttered the scaly heap. Fortunately for him, only his pride had been hurt from the fall.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to play with your food?"asked Blackie jokingly. From within his ball of coils, the old python only rolled his eyes as he grumbled to himself in annoyance. Untangling himself with a jerk, Kaa had hardly slithered a few paces when he suddenly came to a crashing halt. The elongated reptile then turned to look backward where, to his dismay, he found his own tail tied into a knot among a nearby bamboo grove.

"Oh, not again."

"Looks like somebody's been 'knotty'."snarked the auburn wolf, laughing at his own pun. "Oh, I crack myself up."

If Kaa could pinch the bridge of his nose, he would have. "Sssshut up."

Instead of laughing at Kaa's predicament as he had done before, Mowgli was quick to literally lend a hand to the struggling serpent. "Oh. We're really sorry about that, Kaa."the boy apologized as he kneeled down to untie Kaa's tail.

"Cursssse thossse impetuous chittering, foolish, vain monkeys."hissed the great serpent angrily, and the three wolf brothers could see the big swallowing muscles on either side of Kaa's throat ripple and bulge.

In that moment, the man-cub finished his work with untangling the serpent's sticky situation, dusting his hands. "There you go, Kaa. Good as new."

"That's kinda what we wanted to talk about, Slithers."said Blackie before chuckling at the nickname he invented, earning a glare from Kaa.

Gray then asked, "Where do we find their stronghold?"

This caused the giant python to raise a brow ridge in surprise. "The Cold Lairs?" The four nodded in response as Kaa slowly weaving himself into fantastical knots and curves before them, circling around them curiously. "And why would you want to go there? No sssself-respecting animal would go within eyeshot of that place, sssssave for times of drought where there may be a little water."

"No offense there, Flathead, but it's really none of your bus–"

Before Raja could finish, the eldest cut in, respectfully saying: "What our brother's trying to say (here, he cast his immediate younger brother a pointed glare) is that with all due respect, Kaa, our business is our own. That and we're in a really big hurry."

"Yeah. It's top secret stuff."whispered the youngest, his eyes darting towards the shadows, as if making sure that none were eavesdropping. "We need to get to the nut hou– I mean the Cold Lairs before the Youknowwho show up our hills."

"Ahh yes. The Red dogs."lisped Kaa in understanding, spitting out the last word distastefully as though it was cobra venom. "They're due to arrive at any day, so I have heard."

"Could you show us the directions on how to get to Monkey City? Please?" Mowgli beamed a wide, imploring smile.

"It'ssss going to be over _that_ way,"–here the limbless reptile pointed, with the tip of his tail, to a hidden trail at the edge of the glade– "across the river and–" But Kaa never finished as panicked cries, hoots and screeching sounded from among the trees, followed by the rustling and shaking of leaves and branches. Clearly the young monkey had sounded the alarm to the rest of his troop and they were now moving for safer ground, much to the snake's annoyance.

"D'ohh! Just follow the monkeys! They will lead you to your destination!"

"Thanks, Kaa! We owe you one!" With that, Mowgli, Gray, Raja and Black Bane raced off in the direction taken by the fleeing primates.

"At leassssst they taught that skinny little shrimp some manners."mumbled Kaa to himself as he slithered off into the underbrush to find a meal elsewhere.

An hourlong trek brought the foursome at the edge of the Cold Lairs, now even more imposing in the moonlight.

"Whoah..."

As Mowgli looked upon the familiar ruins with a smile of remembrance, the three wolves stared at the city in wide eyed amazement, having never seen an Indian city before, and though this was almost a heap of ruins it seemed very wonderful and splendid. Some king had built it long ago on a little hill. You could still trace the stone causeways that led up to the ruined gates where the last splinters of wood hung to the worn, rusted hinges. Trees had grown into and out of the walls; the battlements were tumbled down and decayed, and wild vines and creepers hung out of the windows of the towers on the walls in bushy hanging clumps.

"Leaping langurs!"whispered Black Bane.

"I–I've never seen anything like this,"said Gray.

Raja was unimpressed. "Ehh. It's just a pile of rocks. See one, you've seen em all."

"C'mon. That's nothing compared to the inside." Before his brothers could stop him, the man-cub raced silently past the withered gates, into a dark tunnel, leaving the wolves little choice but to follow him into the great unknown.

Walking along one of the cobblestone paths, Mowgli and the three wolves looked around, passing various courtyards and fountains that had split with time, noiseless feet stepping on the very cobblestones in the courtyard where the king's elephants used to live, now thrust up and apart by grasses and young trees. From the center of the ancient plaza, the foursome could see the rows and rows of roofless houses that made up the city looking like empty honeycombs filled with blackness; the shapeless block of stone that had been an idol in the square where four roads met; the pits and dimples at street corners where the public wells and fountains once stood, and the shattered domes of temples with wild figs sprouting on their sides.

After roaming around the empty plazas and courtyards and looking in and out of each emptied hearth, they came upon a more ruined part of the city; where a grand palace once crowned the hill, a pile of stone and rubble stretched out as far as the eye could see. Mowgli's eyes brightened in sudden recognition, having remembered the day that this mighty structure collapsed.

"No wonder they call them ruins."remarked Raja as they all looked upon the recent scene of destruction.

"Let's keep moving."ordered the eldest, making his way up the rock pile to get to the other side, careful not to misplace a paw on the loose stones. The others soon followed.

The night dragged on the more they searched every nook and cranny amongst the ruins.

"Isn't this place starting to freak you guys out?"whispered the youngest, glancing around cautiously, as though half expecting something to leap down on them from the shadows. The four now stood before a great building, a ruined summer-house of white marble, built for queens dead a hundred years ago. The domed roof had half fallen in and blocked up the underground passage from the palace by which the queens used to enter. But the walls were made of screens of marble tracery — beautiful milk-white fretwork, set with agates and cornelians and jasper and lapis lazuli, and as the moon came up behind the hill it shone through the open work, casting shadows on the ground like black velvet embroidery.

"Don't worry, Blackie."replied Mowgli, less daunted by the manmade structures after having spent three months in the Man-Village. "We'll slip in, find the Iron Claws, the monkeys will never know we were here."

"Speaking of which, this place is also called Monkey City, right?"asked the auburn wolf.

His brothers nodded.

"Then where are all the monkeys?"

If wolves could shrug their shoulders, the other two would have probably done so. Mowgli certainly did. "Weird."

"Maybe they've gone to somewhere safe for the night."concluded the eldest. "The Bandar-log aren't exactly nocturnal."

"True."replied the other three simultaneously.

For the longest time, silence reigned as the foursome stared down into the wide opening that looked more foreboding in the moonlight.

"Whelp. This is the one place we haven't checked yet."said Black Bane with an edginess to his voice, breaking the silent spell. Not a sound could be heard within the desolate city.

Mowgli could sense his brothers' uneasiness, their eyes as wide as saucers, their hair standing up all over their bodies. "What's the matter? It's just an empty house,"

"Let's just say that we're not exactly housebroken."replied the black wolf with a slight whimper at the end of that sentence.

"Look. You guys don't have to come with me if you don't want to. You wait here. I'll be back." The boy had hardly taken three steps when Black Bane held him back by his loincloth.

"Are you kidding?"muffled the youngest incredulously. "You can't go down there by yourself!"

"Blackie may have a point. It could be rigged with traps. We need to proceed with caution."

"You mean–"

Gray nodded before his foster brother could finish. "That's right. We're all going in."

"Are you guys sure?"

"Yeah. There's no way we're backing out now just because of some strange hole in the ground."snorted the middle cub in an attempt to banish his fears.

Gray looked to see that the space Mowgli once occupied was now completely empty. The boy's voice soon echoed from within the summer house. "Then what are we waiting for?"

The wolves simply rolled their eyes. Humans are nuts. "Down the rabbit hole we go."whispered the eldest as they prepared to enter this strange, almost alien place. Raja chuckled.

The youngest raised an eyebrow. "Say what?"

"Never mind."

Without any further hesitation, the other three siblings raced through the threshold, becoming more and more enveloped into the shadows the further they went. But the further they went, the bolder they became as their eyes adjusted to the Stygian blackness. They soon caught up to Mowgli who was leaning against a column, awaiting their arrival.

Moving silently on noiseless feet, the boy and the three wolves stalked through the halls, passing all sorts of columns and paintings and statues, including one which was a man with the head of an elephant. The strange appearance of the idol earned incredulous stares from the wolves, prompting the man-cub to chuckle at their weirded out expressions.

"It's been confirmed: humans are insane."deadpanned Raja before he spied something from the tail of his eyes that caused him to jump back in fright. "Whoah!"

"What? What?"bayed his brothers as they flinched, looking in all directions, as the auburn wolf's reaction startled them in turn. Raja took a quick glance back at the source of his disturbance: the imposing statue of a snarling tiger.

"I thought it was Shere Khan for a second or two."he said in mild embarrassment, resulting in his brothers' chuckling at his expense.

"C'mon guys."whispered Mowgli, gesturing for his brothers to follow.

The rest of the trek was rather uneventful as four sets of eyes looked neither to the left nor to the right, only looking ahead. They soon entered a vast chamber large enough to hold a herd of elephants. Before them, an image of an ancient Hindu god was engraved on the wall, alongside those of other creatures, many bearing the marks and cracks of time. On either side of the idol were half a dozen or so doorways, all darker in appearance than Bagheera's skin. A gaping crevice scarred the domed ceiling above, allowing the moon's silver light to illuminate the otherwise dark chambers.

"It's quiet."whispered Black Bane, eyes darting around the desolate room, his ears rotating in several different directions. "Too quiet..."

Gray suddenly tensed. "Hold on."he growled, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I smell something." Raja and Black Bane followed his lead, senses on high alert as they sniffed the air. Mowgli dampened his finger, rubbed it on his nose, and stood erect to catch the upper scent, which, though it is the faintest, is the truest. Something or someone was definitely here, and they smelt of... dirt and dried bananas?

"Guys."whispered the boy. "We're not alone."

They soon heard the pitter patter of little feet scurrying among the shadows and caught brief glimpses of dark figures behind the columns and rubble. The four instinctively formed a circle facing outwards, ready for either friend or foe.

A moment of silence... then without warning, a beam of radiant, silver light flashed from the ceiling, blinding the brothers with its flash.

Mowgli held up a hand to shield his eyes, and he looked up to see a monkey armed with a silver platter, using it to reflect the moonlight at the four interlopers.

"Intruders!"he screeched, jumping up and down, banging his platter loudly like a gong, causing the wolves' sensitive ears to ring. "Intruders!"

"Will you put a sock in it, banana breath?!"barked Raja, the flashing light and the plate's constant banging grating on his last nerve. Needless to say, the silver gong fell out of the primate's hands as he was frightened into silence by the auburn wolf's outburst.

"Easy, Raja."murmured Gray, nudging his immediate younger brother in a silent gesture to stand down. To the monkey, he calmly called: "Look, we're not here looking for any trouble."

"We're only here to–" but Mowgli was rudely interrupted as the simian called down to them condescendingly, exposing his canine teeth in a grimace.

"In case you pups are lost, no dogs allowed!"

"Did he just call us dogs?"scoffed Blackie in offense before baring his teeth in a growl. Next to him, Raja's eyes were as hard as amber stones while Gray and Mowgli kept their reserve, for the Law of the Jungle had taught them to keep their temper, for in the jungle life and food depend on keeping one's temper in check.

"Now skidaddle on back to wherever you came from, or face the wrath of the Bandar-log!" The watch monkey boasted.

Before his brothers could stop him, Black Bane took a few defiant steps forward. "Oh yeah? You and what army, fleabag?"

Mowgli and Gray rushed in to restrain him, the former wrapping his arms around his shaggy neck as the latter nudged him back. "Blackie, don't!"the boy whispered sharply.

As if to answer the wolf's challenge, the silence of the ancient ruins was completely shattered by wild whooping and howling as hundreds of monkeys poured into the room from the crevice in the domed ceiling and in no time, surrounded the four intruders.

Blackie squeaked meekly upon noticing the sudden company, all armed with ripe fruits and bamboo rods, hundreds of beady eyes glaring at them. "Oh. _That_ army." If wolves could rub their temples, the older ones would have done so. Mowgli simply cast the angry mob an innocent smile.

"You just _had_ to ask."deadpanned Raja.

 _ ****** Welcome back to Monkey City! Sorry about the long wait; I was busy working on some of my other stories. The first song, Hunting Song Of The Seeonee Pack, can be found at the end of Kipling's first Jungle Book story Mowgli's Brothers. I knew I had to add it somewhere, so I turned it into a little road trip song.**_

 _ **Kaa's song came from some old video game called Jungle Book Rhythm and Groove. It's called Mood for Food and it can be found on /bfLoU7h3nDQ.**_

 _ **Will Mowgli and his brothers be able to find Man's Iron Claws? Stay tuned for chapter 14...**_


	14. The Iron Claws

"This is humiliating."growled Raja as he, Gray, Black Bane and Mowgli were being led across one of the worn, cobblestone pathways of this ancient, rundown joint, guarded from front to back by their simian captors. Two of the strongest monkeys held the man-cub securely by his shoulders while the three wolves followed close behind, all restrained by makeshift leashes made from vines and creepers. As an added precaution, their jaws were muzzled to prevent them from biting the nearest hands that goaded them forward with sticks.

"What? The part where we got throughly spanked by the Bandar-log or being led to his royal fruit loop by a leash?"asked Blackie. As soon as the droves of monkeys rained down from the broken rooftop, the three younger siblings were prepared to fight their way out with tooth and claw. But before any real conflict could emerge, Gray had ordered them all to surrender, insisting that they had come in peace, much to the auburn wolf's dismay; he was never one to back down from a fight.

The middle cub sighed, not caring to be reminded of the recent turn of events. "Both."

"A fight was completely out of the question, Raja."retorted Gray, justifying their action. "We're way outnumbered. The monkeys will never fight unless they are a hundred to one, and last time I checked, few in the jungle care for those odds. Even those of us with fangs and claws."

"Don't worry, guys; we're gonna see Cousin Louie."added Mowgli, who was not in the least concerned about their predicament. "He's a pretty cool guy. Ummm... ape. And besides, I have an offer that he can't refuse." He said the last part with a wink.

"Cousin Louie?"asked Blackie incredulously, tilting his head. "Then I guess that makes me a monkey's uncle."

"What can he say? Men are blood-brothers of the Bandar-log."snarked the auburn wolf with a shrug, earning him a dirty look from his human brother. Gray was about to reprimand his immediate younger brother when– "Tsst!" a monkey beat him to it, pinching Raja in the back of his neck.

"Hey!"the middle cub yelled indignantly, wishing to sink his teeth into his offender before another thwacked him on the head with a stick. "Oww! Quit it!"

"Thanks, pal."said the eldest, addressing the simian. "Saved me the trouble of doing it myself." Mowgli and Black Bane chuckled at their brother's expense.

Options limited, the four captives could only follow their captors until they reached a wide, moonlit courtyard, presumably the king's council chamber, where the room was alive with hundreds more of the rambunctious primates, some sitting in circles, scratching and grooming each other for fleas; others were swinging and bounding on the vines growing overhead, oftentimes hanging from their prehensile tails; several more joined hands and danced about, hollering loudly, singing their foolish songs while the musicians banged upon the hollow logs like Indian drums.

Mowgli couldn't help but laugh in amusement over the antics of the monkeys. The three wolves by contrast, who had been trained under the Law of the Jungle, did not like or understand this kind of life. To them, the Cold Lairs was indeed a nuthouse.

"Don't these guys ever sleep?"asked Raja incredulously, for the monkeys seemed to be more energetic and rambunctious than any of the young cubs back among the Pack.

Ahead of the arriving party, seated on a white,?marble throne at the edge of the courtroom overlooking the festivities was the shaggy form of King Louie the orangutan, ruler of the Monkey People. On either side of the great ape stood two monkeys, each holding a palm leaf to fan their king as he scratched himself all over.

"Hiya, Cousin Louie!" Mowgli greeted.

"Mighty, mighty..."said the large primate as he noticed his oncoming audience. "If it ain't our sweet little man cub again? And he's brought pets."

" _Pets?!_ "screamed the two younger wolves indignantly. The eldest simply rolled his eyes.

"These are actually my brothers."corrected Mowgli as he made introductions. "Gray, Raja, and Black Bane. Guys, meet Cousin Louie."

The orangutan waddled over to his guests when he noticed that the three wolves were still bound. "Tsk tsk tsk. Now now, I've heard of family ties, but cut these boys some slack. Untie them." Under their king's orders, the guards-monkeys freed the trio of their bonds.

"Good Hunting, your majesty."greeted the eldest with a respectful bow of his head, as though addressing the leader of another wolf pack. The other two followed his lead albeit more hesitantly. "My brother speaks rather highly of you. King of the Swingers, was it?"

Mowgli nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"We're friends your... umm... hairiness?"said the black cub sheepishly, unsure of how to address the 'royal nutcase', which made Raja roll his eyes in annoyance and nudge his shoulder. Their foster brother had to cover his face not to show that he was laughing.

The simian chuckled as he stood on his hands, offering his foot to Mowgli for a handshake. "Toss a skin, cuz!" It took a bit of encouragement to get Gray and Black Bane to shake paws with Louie's prehensile feet, which strangely resembled their foster brother's hands. The orangutan reached out to greet Raja when–

" _Take your stinking paws off me you darn dirty ape!_ "snarled the auburn wolf, snapping his jaws a little. Louie leaped vertically for an overhanging vine to keep well beyond range of Raja's outburst.

"Cool yourself, boy. Unwind yourself. Have a banana." The orangutan squeezed a banana from one of his prehensile feet, firing the fruit from its yellow peel, causing the projectile to splatter into Raja's face.

Mowgli and Blackie had to stifle their snickers as their immediate older brother used his paws to wiped off the banana residue from his snout, grumbling and muttering unintelligibly. Gray had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing.

"Forgive my brother's insolence, your majesty. He's had– how should I put this? A rough night as of late. And forgive us for our untimely intrusion."

"Don't sweat it, wolfie. It's sweet as candy when more folks roll up here! But I reckon it's for more than just a good time?"

This was the last straw for Raja, his temper having gone where the dead bugs go. "Have you all lost your minds? There's no time for fun and games with the Red dogs prowling the jungle! They could even be surrounding this place for all we know!"

If Louie was shocked upon the mention of the ravaging dholes, he did not in the least show it as he gently tapped the wolf with the tip of a finger. Now, don't gimme that jive now, 'cause I said I'll help out. Take it easy..." The Bandar-log king patted Raja's head.

"We are in serious trouble. This guy is _nuts_."whispered Raja skeptically to his siblings.

It was then that Mowgli decided to speak. "Cousin Louie, we're here to find Man's Iron and–"

"Iron claws, eh? Well you're in luck cuz, 'cause we got those a plenty of those doohickeys."

"Wait, what?"asked the youngest cub in disbelief. "We searched every nook and cranny of this place and we found nothing. Nada."

"Sounds like somebody didn't search through the treasure vault."a nearby monkey commented, earning whooping laughs and cackling from at least twenty or thirty others.

"Treasure vault?" Mowgli asked.

"Yeah. It's on the top of the hill not too far from here."answered one monkey, gesturing to a hillside illuminated by the moonlight as it overlooked the entire city.

"Yeah man!"the boy cheered, hearing that his search was almost at an end.

"Hold on there, cuz."said the Bandar-log king, making a timeout gesture with his hands. "There's a catch."

"What?"yelped Blackie incredulously.

"Oh c'mon!"snarled the auburn wolf impatiently.

"What kind of catch?"asked Gray, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

One of the king's fan-bearers stepped forward to answer for his boss. "Nothin' comes for free, ya know."he replied. "Well, we figure we got you over a barrel, so you need to make it worth our while."

Raja's lips curled into a wicked smile. "We'll make it worth your while." Before any of his brothers could stop him, he yelled at the top of his lungs, " _WE WON'T HUNT DOWN EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE OF YOU BANANA-BRAINS AND RIP OUT YOUR–_ "

Mowgli quickly stepped in, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Okay! Thanks, Raj. I'll take it from here." As much as the middle cub deeply loathed these primates, not for anything the jungle had to offer would he bring himself to harm his little brother. With one deep breath, he calmed himself.

To the monkeys, the boy asked: "So, what're you looking for?"

"What's in it for us if we give you the Iron Claws?"

"I figured you'd say something like that. See, I've hung around the Man-Village for three months, and I've learned quite a lot, _including_ how to make Man's Red Flower."

Upon the mention of fire, a stillness fell upon the Monkey City as the monkeys on the walls and the around the council chamber ceased idle chatter among themselves, all eyes turning to the human cub, especially attentive to what he had to say next. The word that caused the primates to light up with excitement prompted the four wolves to look on with dread and horror. By Red Flower, Mowgli meant fire, and the cubs knew as anyone else in the jungle knew, that fire was not something to be trifled with; left to its own devices, fire can spread and destroy everything in its path. Every beast lives in deadly fear of it, and invents a hundred ways of describing it. Even the tiger and the elephant would do well to give it a wide berth. The Bandar-log, however, unlike other, more wary jungle denizens, saw the Red Flower's potential as a source of warmth and light during the coldest, darkest nights, and as protection from even the hungriest of hunting folk.

The boy smirked, knowing that he now had the monkeys' attention. He turned to give his siblings a wink before he went on. "I'll be more than happy to teach you how, but _only_ if you promise to take us to the treasure vault. Then we both get what we want. Have we got a deal?"

The Bandar-log king beamed a wide grin. "Let's put it in the mix, man-cub!" With a handshake, the deal had been made.

The three wolves were not quite on board with the bargain. "Are you sure this is a good idea, bro?"asked Black Bane skeptically.

"Monkeys and fire? Very dangerous combination if you ask me."mumbled the middle cub darkly.

 _ ****** One Hour Later...******_

After a few fire-making lessons, tips and demonstrations from the human cub, King Louie and a dozen of his escorts led the foursome along a withering terrace, towards a hillside not half a mile away from the ruined city.

"So what's the story behind this whole place?"asked Gray, genuinely interested in the crumbling ruins of the once great city that overlooked the jungle.

"Why don't you boys ask my man Flunkey?"answered the great ape, jerking a thumb towards his fan-bearer, a small and slender monkey with brown fur, his head crowned with a rufous mane of white hair, a palm frond held in his hands.

"He sure knows all there is to know about this town."

The fan-bearer, Flunkey, was delighted to show off his knowledge of the Cold Lairs. "You see, long ago, perhaps hundreds of years ago, there was a time when a great clan of humans lived here."

"If the city was so big, why are they all gone?" Mowgli asked.

"Yeah. What happened to all of the people?"the auburn wolf questioned.

"No one knows, cubs. Some say they destroyed each other."

The four brothers' jaws dropped, their eyes widened as though they met a tiger in the darkest part of the woods.

"They _what?_ " To say that Mowgli was shocked would be a grave understatement.

"Man kills Man?"asked Gray, who was equally appalled. Wolves did not hunt their brothers, as murder among the Pack was an offense punishable by death; tigers did not hunt tigers; and even the hyena who ate all things will not hunt his own. "Why?"

"Yes."answered Flunkey gravely, nodding his maned head. "It was as though a fever had seized them. Brother turned against brother and friends became enemies over worthless mounds of shiny pebbles."

"So you're telling us that the humans turned on one another? Just for a bunch of shiny rocks?"questioned the middle cub in utter disbelief, raising an eyebrow.

"And I thought our war against the Red dogs was bad..." muttered Blackie half to himself.

"And in the end, the jungle swallowed up this place, and nothing remained except for silent stones."the fan-bearer concluded, kicking aside a rock in his path.

"Strange, ain't it?"remarked the Bandar-log king, rolling his beady eyes. Having came from a circus, the orangutan was not unfamiliar with mankind's corruption, their greed, and their cruelty towards their fellow creatures and each other.

Just then, the tranquility of the night was broken as the troop of monkeys took to the trees, dancing and swinging among the branches, causing the leaves to fall down.

" _Oh-ho-ho, ha-ha-ha_

 _Ho-ho-ho, hee-hee-hee_

 _Yuk-yuk-yuk!"_ they chanted. Below them, Mowgli, Gray, Raja, and Black Bane could only stare blankly at the nonsensical antics of the primates.

"Are they always this wild?"whispered Gray to his foster sibling.

"You have no idea."he chuckled.

Above in the forest canopy, a pair of monkeys pulled back some of the leafy curtains, allowing the moon's silver light to filter down upon King Louie who stood in the spotlight from his place hanging on a vine.

" _If you wanna see some strange behavior_

 _Take a look at man,"_ sang the great ape, swinging among the branches with surprising speed and agility for an animal of his size, courtesy of his long and powerful forearms.

 _"Ha-ha-ha!_ " chorused the monkeys.

 _"Gotta give the prize for strange behavior_

 _To the people clan"_

" _Yuk-yuk!_ "

" _They lie, they cheat, they overeat_

 _They knock each other flat"_ here, Louie comically fell flat on his back on his perspective limb.

" _Hee-hee-hee!"_

" _Bet you never saw another animal–"_ On the forest understory, Mowgli and the wolves squinted among the leaves for the unseen swinger who seemed to vanish into thin air when– _"Act like that!_ " sang a voice from directly behind them, causing the foursome jolted, caught completely by surprise. They looked to see Louie dangling upside down on an especially elongated creeper that nearly touched the ground.

 _"Oh-ho-ho!"_

Now back on the forest floor, the great ape draped a shaggy arm over Mowgli's shoulders. " _If you wanna catch a group that's comic_

 _Dig the human folk"_ With his free hand, Louie tapped the boy's chest with his hardened finger.

 _"Ha-ha-ha!"_

 _"See what they consider gastronomic_

 _Alcohol and smoke"_ the orangutan held a banana in his mouth in the same manner a man would a cigar, also placing one in Mowgli's. Even the wolves couldn't help but chuckle.

 _"Yuk-yuk!"_

The Bandar-log king began to conclude his musical number with a series of acrobatic dance moves, jumping hoops with his arms and swinging them wildly. " _And ain't it fun, and ain't it funny_

 _Watchin' what they do for money_

 _If you wanna see some strange behavior_

 _Take a look at man, yeah man_

 _Take a look, take a look_

 _Take a looky-looky-look at_

 _Ah-ha-ha, oh-ho-ho_

 _Eee-hee-hee-hee, man."_

A moment of silence. "Now that's— totally messed up."said the youngest cub. The older wolves offered no words, and Mowgli only looked down upon his feet thoughtfully.

Before long, the party all stood before what was left of what looked to be an ancient temple visited by monks and Brahmins long ago. Now the girdling roots of an aging banyan tree were draped over the old monument, growing into almost every nook and cranny, and legions of creepers and vines were wrapped around the crumbling columns.

"Here we are, folks. The treasure vault."Flunkey announced.

"Whoah!"cried the foursome in amazement. The temple's entrance was at least ten feet high and skillfully constructed in such a way that it perfectly matched the maw of a roaring tiger. But as Mowgli and his brothers approached the beast's cavernous jaws, they halted, for the entranced was blocked up by a series of stones and boulders.

The man-cub heaved a sigh. "It's– it's just a dead end."

"Oh no, cuz. The real entrance is down there."

They looked to where the orangutan pointed with his feet, and sure enough, there was a gaping hole in the middle of the floor.

"How lovely."mumbled the middle cub sarcastically. "Another hole in the ground."

"Another word of caution,"warned Flunkey, his voice now lowered in an ominous tone. "it is said that the treasure vault is guarded by a great monster of flaming eyes, sharp fangs, and scales whiter than death itself."

"What? You just decided to share that info now?"asked an exasperated Black Bane. The older wolves weren't so convinced.

"Oh really?"questioned the middle cub skeptically, cocking an eyebrow. "And has anyone seen this 'monster'?"

The whole troop of monkeys exchanged glances.

"Nope."

"Nuh-uh."

"Negatory."

"To hear is one thing; to know is another."said the eldest cub, who had a very fair knowledge of proverbs, picked up by listening to the Pack elders round the Council Rock. Some of the scatterbrained primates scratched their heads in confusion.

"Ain't nobody went down there without a death wish, Man-cub..."Louie warned.

"I guess I'll take my chances then."answered the boy in resolution. He and his brothers had come too far to give up now. So much was already at stake.

Seeing that the man-cub wasn't swayed, the simian shrugged his hairy shoulders. "Well, if you don't come back, tell Tabaqui I said _'Hi'_!"

The four halted in their tracks. "Wait, what about Tabaqui?"inquired Gray.

"We're talking about the same Tabaqui, right? As in: Tabaqui the jackal?"asked Blackie just to be sure. "The guy that everybody in the jungle hates?"

Louie nodded. "That's the one! That good for nothin', dish-lickin'–"

"Yeah, yeah, we know who Tabaqui is,"interrupted Raja impatiently.

"But he's... dead?"asked Mowgli.

"The dogs got him."the great ape confirmed rather nonchalantly. "Figures nobody's comin' to his funeral. He was one jive turkey..."

At another time, the four brothers would have rejoiced upon hearing of the demise of one of the most despised creatures in all of India, who ran about making mischief, and telling tales, and eating rags and pieces of leather from the village rubbish-heaps. But like countless others, the cowardly jackal was another unfortunate victim of the Red dogs' unquenchable thirst for blood and conquest.

"I just can't believe it; it seems like it wasn't too long ago when Tabaqui came to me with some rude talk that I was a naked man's cub and not fit to dig pig-nuts."mused Mowgli thoughtfully.

"Oh ho yeah! That was also the time you caught him by the tail and swung him twice against a palm tree to teach him better manners!"added Blackie, snickering at the memory. "Best laugh I had in ages."

"And now he's gone."the man-cub finished.

"Yeah. I wanted to kill that filthy, mangy cur myself."said Raja. "And feed him to the kites."

"As much as any of us hated that jackal, we must put an end to the Red dogs' reign of terror."said Gray solemnly. _Or we'll all be joining him,_ he added mentally.

"Then we have no time to lose!"Mowgli replied.

"Good luck, cuz. You're gonna need it."said the great ape as he took his leave to go. The other simians followed.

"Your funeral."one monkey cracked, which earned howls of laughter from the rest.

With that, King Louie and his company of Bandar-log retraced their steps back to the crumbling remnants of an abandoned city that was now theirs. This left Mowgli and the four wolves alone by the underground threshold.

"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here!"said the youngest, resulting in everyone looking at him. What?"

"So, who's going first?"asked Raja as he and Blackie were peering down into the very bowels of the earth. The two younger siblings both exchanged glances before exclaiming: "Not it!" With that, they quickly backed away from the hole, leaving only Mowgli and Gray to volunteer. The man-cub quickly raced into the nearby thicket without a word. Now there was only one participant left.

The eldest was not amused. "Sometimes I wonder why I get up out of bed..." he mused with a sigh. Gray was just about to jump down into the depths when Mowgli held him back. In his hands were a pair of rough stones and a dry, stout tree branch girdled by what seemed to be a fig vine and moss.

"Hold on, Gray."

After laying down his branch, the boy took the two stones and began to scrape them against each other. This went on for several tries until sparks started to leap forth from the rocks, landing in the dried moss wrapped around the tree limb. The result was a bright, angry flame that flared up as it took its place on the crown of the handmade torch.

"The Red Flower!"howled the two younger wolves as they leapt back in fright, tails between their legs.

"Whoah! Better keep that flame away from Blackie. He just wolfed down a whole pangolin and stink bugs for dinner."said a wide-eyed Gray jokingly.

"Hey!"barked Blackie indignantly.

The boy chuckled in response, holding his makeshift torch directly over the hole. "Like Bagheera sometimes says, it's best to see how deep the water is before diving in."

He then proceeded to drop the flaming branch, and the four watched as it descended into the black abyss, lighting the walls with its fall until it landed with a _CLANG!_ on the bottom.

"Well, that's a relief. It doesn't look that far down,"Gray concluded as they could all see a faint glow shining down below. "Good thinking, Mowgli."

"I'll go first."

"Mowgli, wait!"the gray brother cautioned. "Be careful. It could be dangerous down there,"

"Oh c'mon, Gray. Lighten up. We're not seriously gonna believe a word those scatterbrained apes said, are we?"rebuked the auburn wolf in disbelief. "I mean, 'white beast'? Give me a break. Just some more cobwebs and moon talk."

The eldest relented. "Okay. Maybe you're right, Raj."

"Don't worry; I'll be fine."said the man-cub, patting his brother's head in reassurance.

"Famous last words,"chimed the youngest in a singsong voice.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you, Little Frog."joked the auburn wolf.

Ignoring that remark, the boy prepared for the jump down. "Here goes nothing."

Without a word, Mowgli leaped into the dark abyss. A man-trained boy would have been badly bruised, for the descent was a good fifteen feet, but Mowgli fell as Bagheera had taught him to fall, and landed on his feet.

On the surface above, the three wolves gathered around the hole anxiously, all inwardly fearful for their brother's safety. To their relief, the boy's voice echoed from the darkness, calling: " _Okay, Gray! You're next!"_

Without another moment to lose, the eldest jumped in after his foster sibling. Black Bane was next to volunteer.

 _"_ Ya-la-hi _Yalahaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"_ the youngest screamed that last part as Raja pushed the black cub from behind.

 _"Not funny, Raja!"_

The bully in question snickered before following his brethren into the dark abyss. After rolling down a steep incline for a half minute, the four found themselves in a tangle of fur and limbs. "I've had better landings."muttered Blackie from his place on the bottom of the dog pile.

"It's really dark in here. I can barely see a thing."said the man-cub as he raised his torch to illuminate the surrounding darkness, unable to see past the inky shadows.

"Oh no, what a nightmare,"remarked the auburn wolf sardonically. It was no secret that their adopted brother lacked the sensitive night vision possessed by the wolves.

"Shut up, Raja." Mowgli deadpanned, smartly smacking his brother's nose; he was not overfond of being reminded of his visual limitations.

"Oww!"whined the middle cub, placing a paw upon his sore nose. "Well, the good news is– no sign of any white beast."

"Odd,"murmured the eldest who sniffed the ground beneath their feet. "This doesn't smell like normal earth."

"It doesn't _feel_ like normal earth."Raja remarked, twinkling the toes in his paws upon the strange surface which felt cold and hard, clanging and jangling with each step.

Taking a fistful of the strange soil, Mowgli examined the flat, rounded pieces in his hand, feeling their texture. "That's because it's _not_ normal earth,"the man-cub concluded after taking an exploratory bite of one of the pebbles, which felt harder than a pangolin's scales.

"And these water tanks smell very funny."said Black Bane, who was sniffing at a few elevated canals whose reservoirs held a foul smelling liquid. The young wolf's curiously soon got the better of him as he stuck out a tongue to taste this strange water. Luckily he didn't get the chance as a quick paw covered his mouth.

"Don't. Even. Think about it."warned his immediate older brother between his teeth, staring hard at the inquisitive youngster who chuckled sheepishly. Placing a curious hand in the tank, Mowgli gave a slow whiff before his eyes lit up in realization. Oil.

"Guys? You may wanna stand back,"the boy warned as he placed the flaming end of his torch into the canal. Almost before the wolves retreated a few steps, the tanks erupted into fiery geysers as the streams went blaze. The cubs all jolted back in terror as the wall of fire quickly spread, bringing with it warmth and light. Luckily for the frightened jungle denizens, the flames did not seem to stray from the labyrinth of canals. In an instant, the pitch dark room was brightly illuminated by the firelight, giving the chamber a rich, golden glow and causing the cold stones at the brothers' feet to shine and glitter like the stars that graced the night sky.

Needless to say, the four brothers were completely transfixed at the sudden transformation. "Whoah..."

"Look at this place,"said Raja.

"Everything's so shiny..."commented Blackie.

Taking another glance upon the stones in his hand, Mowgli recognized them for what they truly were: not mere pebbles, but a fistful of gold coins.

"Isn't that the stuff that they play with in the Man-Village?"asked the middle cub as he and the other wolves curiously looked upon the coins, sniffing between whiles.

"Mm-hmm."the boy answered. "Except these are yellow while the ones in the village were brown." He then let the gold pieces in his hand fall, and moved forward as he and the wolves began their search. From his place in the back of the group, Black Bane paused to look at something that roused his attention; it looked to be a statue of a figure that resembled a strange rodent with two perfectly rounded ears. "Hmm?" The young wolf tilted his head in confusion before tagging along with his brothers. This place continued to get weirder and weirder.

The floor of the chamber was buried some five or six feet deep in coined gold and silver that had burst from the sacks it had been originally stored in, and, in the long years, the metal had packed and settled as sand packs at low tide. On it and in it and rising through it, as wrecks lift through the sand, were jewelled elephant-howdahs of embossed silver, studded with plates of hammered gold, and adorned with carbuncles and turquoises. There were palanquins and litters for carrying queens, framed and braced with silver and enamel, with jade-handled poles and amber curtain-rings; there were golden candlesticks hung with pierced emeralds that quivered on the branches; there were studded images, five feet high, of forgotten gods, silver with jewelled eyes; there were coats of mail, gold inlaid on steel, and fringed with rotted and blackened seed-pearls; there were helmets, crested and beaded with pigeon's-blood rubies; there were shields of lacquer, of tortoise-shell and rhinoceros-hide, strapped and bossed with red gold and set with emeralds at the edge; there were golden sacrificial bowls and ladles, and portable altars of a shape that never sees the light of day; there were jade cups and bracelets; there were incense-burners, combs, and pots for perfume, henna, and eye-powder, all in embossed gold; there were nose-rings, armlets, head-bands, finger-rings, and girdles past any counting; there were belts, seven fingers broad, of square-cut diamonds and rubies, and wooden boxes, trebly clamped with iron, from which the wood had fallen away in powder, showing the pile of uncut star-sapphires, opals, cat's-eyes, sapphires, rubies, diamonds, emeralds, and garnets within.

But most importantly, there was a huge variety of diamond-hilted swords, daggers, hunting-knives and countless other skillfully forged weapons.

No mere money would begin to pay the value of this treasure, the sifted pickings of centuries of war, plunder, trade, and taxation. The coins alone were priceless, leaving out of count all the precious stones; and the dead weight of the gold and silver alone might be two or three hundred tons. Every native ruler in India today, however poor, has a hoard to which he is always adding; and though, once in a long while, some enlightened prince may send off forty or fifty bullock-cart loads of silver to be exchanged for Government securities, the bulk of them keep their treasure and the knowledge of it very closely to themselves.

But Mowgli naturally did not understand what any of these things meant.

Gray, Raja, and Black Bane watched as their foster brother was trying out a series of weapons. For starters, he tried to twirl a bamboo quarter staff with his hands only to be thwacked on the head. "Oww!"

"Nope." Gray shook his head.

Next, Mowgli struggled to lift a rather heavy axe-like weapon. This only resulted in the accidental decapitation of a stone idol. Raja shook his head this time.

"Tsk tsk. Don't think so."he said.

This time, the man-cub attempted to swing a broad sword that's blade was well over as long as the boy was tall. Consequently, the weight of the swinging blade caused him to fall upon his rear end as the sword flew to another corner of the chamber.

"Nuh-uh." Blackie didn't think so.

The novice hunter then carried an even longer spear, which bounced up and down as he tried to run with it.

The three wolves were trying their hardest not to burst into laughter. "Now this is getting ridiculous."remarked the auburn wolf.

The knives interested Mowgli, but something about them did not seem to meet his expectations as he made practice swings with a select few that caught his eye. He had just thrown aside his fifth or sixth when he noticed something really fascinating laid on the front of a howdah half buried in the coins. It was a pair of Katar daggers, one of the oldest blades in all of India, and the weapons of choice of many a Rajput king.

Each dagger was tipped with wide, twelve-inch long triangular blades that sat on the knuckles of the H-shaped horizontal hand grip that was expertly crafted from fine gold, a flower-pattern running round it. And engraved on the stainless steel was a mosaic of a snarling tiger, inlaid with gold; and the pictures attracted Mowgli, who saw that they had something to do with his foe Shere Khan the Infamous.

Taking a Katar in each hand, the young hunter slashed the air as he made a few practice swings and thrusts, marveling at the lightness of the blades and enjoying how smoothly and naturally they swung. Mowgli was in for another surprise as he inadvertently pulled the two hand grips together in one of the daggers, causing the triangular blade to split into three separate points that gave the weapon the appearance of claws.

"Wow!"the boy half whispered to himself in amazement. He did the same thing with the other blade, producing the same result. The man-cub's hands now bristled with six, silvery talons that shimmered and shone in the firelight.

"Guys! Guys! Take a look at what I found!"

As his three brothers approached him, Mowgli quickly released his hold on the grips, bringing the daggers back to their original state.

"What is it, Little Brother?" Gray inquired.

"Find something cool?"asked Black Bane, ears raised in curiosity.

"Check this out." _CLICK!_ As the boy pulled both sets of hand grips in the same fashion that Bagheera would unsheathe his own claws, each of the two blades split into three cutting edges, giving the desired effect.

The three wolves were thunderstruck to say the least. "Whoah!"

"Are these cool or what?"asked Mowgli, grinning from ear to ear at his siblings' reactions.

"Sweet mother of Thaa!"Raja exclaimed.

"Now _those_ are Iron Claws!"Blackie remarked.

Gray stepped closer to examine the daggers in depth. "Those talons seem like they can rival any fang or claw in the jungle."

"I'll say. They make even Shere Khan's claws look small and insignificant."the middle cub commented.

"These are just what I was looking for,"said Mowgli, admiring his newfound prize that shimmered like a fish's scales.

" _What fools are thesssse, so weary of life, that they dare to enter the domain of the Guardian of the King's treasure?"_ hissed a cold voice that caused everyone's hair to stand on edge; and the four saw something white move among the shadows till, little by little, there stood up the hugest cobra they had ever set eyes on. The great serpent seemed to be nearly as big as Kaa from nose to tail, and as he raised the front third of his body above ground, the towering reptile stood almost ten feet, as high as Hathi's shoulders. Piercing red eyes peered down upon the four interlopers as the snake expanded his hood in threat.

But most striking of all, this cobra was bleached to an old ivory white.

Dwarfed by the gigantic white cobra, the four gawked in wide-eyed horror.

Black Bane gulped. "Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?"

 _ ****** Dun DUN DUUUUUUNNNN!**_

 _ **The good news is that Mowgli has found the Iron Claws. Bad news is: the treasury is guarded by a massive white cobra!**_

 _ **I took the liberty to making Mowgli's weapons of choice the Katar (aka Katara) or push daggers instead of an ordinary knife like the stories. One,**_

 _ **I thought they felt appropriate in his hands, given that he could more easily wield them like claws, and two, they were really cool looking!**_

 _ **Louie's song "If You Wanna See Some Strange Behavior/Take a Look at Man" is a song featured on the Disney record More Jungle Book... Further Adventures of Baloo and Mowgli, which was released as a follow-up to The Jungle Book. The song was written by Mel Leven, and sung by Louis Prima, who reprised his role as King Louie. The song can be found at /85QkvRSW01s**_

 _ **And speaking of King Louie, working out his lines was hardly anything short of impossible! I couldn't have done it without my buddy LionKingAlex! Thanks a lot dude!**_

 _ **PS, Notice that little Easter egg I left?**_ _**Couldn't resist... :P**_


	15. White Hood

For the longest time, Mowgli, Gray, Raja, and Black Bane all stood frozen with fear as the white cobra towered nearly ten feet over them, his enormous hood expanded full width as his cold hiss echoed throughout the fire lit chamber. This was undoubtedly the fabled Great White Monster of the treasure vault.

"Good Hunting, Great One!"said Gray, addressing the giant reptile before them. We–we be of one blood, ye, my brothers, and I."

"We come in peace, O great and powerful White Beast."added Raja meekly. _If we get out of this alive, I'll believe everything those darn dirty apes say from now on_ , he thought to himself _._ If wolves could sweat, Black Bane would have been sweating buckets as his heart pounded with terror.

A moment of chilling silence.

"What of the cccity?" said the white cobra in a cold, booming voice, without answering the greetings. "What of the great, the walled cccity — the cccity of a hundred elephants and twenty thousssand horses, and cattle passst counting — the cccity of the King of Twenty Kings? I grow deaf here, and it is long sssince I have heard their war-gongs."

"Huh?" The four brothers only exchanged confused glances.

"Say what?"asked Black Bane, tilting his head.

"The cccity — the great cccity of the forest whose gates are guarded by the King's towers that can never passs. It was built before my grandfather came from the egg, and it shall endure when my grandsons are as white as I! Salomdhi, son of Chandrabija, son of Viyeja, son of Yegasuri, made it in the days of Bappa Rawal. Whose cattle are _you?"_

"Ohhh..." Realization dawned upon them; this cobra was a living relic from the time when the Cold Lairs was a thriving world bustling with people.

"I uhh... hate to break it to ya big guy, but there's only jungle here."said the auburn wolf delicately.

"The city's gone to the Bandar-log." Mowgli remarked, causing the towering reptile to cock an eye ridge in surprise. Clearly he had never met a human being who could speak in the language of beasts.

"Yeah. It's a total nuthouse."added Blackie, thinking about the Cold Lairs' current simian residents.

"And there hasn't been a human here for generations." the eldest informed. "They all left a long time ago."

"Then who is _he_ , standing before me unafraid, knowing not the name of the King, talking our talk through a man's lips?" The white serpent turned his attention to Mowgli, looming over him. "Who are you, and where do you come from, may I ask?"he asked with deadly calm.

"I am Mowgli of the Seeonee."came the answer. "The wolves are my people and the jungle is my home."the boy paused. "Who are _you_?"

"I am the Guardian of the King's Treasure."came the bold reply. "Kurrun Raja built the stone above me, in the days when my skin was dark, that I might teach death to those who came to steal. Then they let down the treasure through the stone, and I heard the sssong of the Brahmins my masssters." The gigantic reptile slowly circled around the foursome, dry scales rustling against the floor.

"Five times sssince I came here has the stone been lifted, but always to let down more, but never to take away. There are no riches like these riches — the treasures of a hundred kings. But it is long and long sssince the stone was last moved, and I think that my cccity has forgotten."

"Guardian of the King's–let's try something a little simpler. Like ummm..."pondered the youngest until it suddenly clicked. "White Hood! We'll call you White Hood!"

In response, White Hood chuckled darkly, seemingly liking his new title. "White Hood. It'll do."

"There is no city, White Hood." Gray insisted. "The jungle is all about us."

"Liar!"answered the white cobra savagely, baring his fangs a little as he brought himself face to face with the wolf's yellow eyes. It took all of Gray's willpower to keep himself from flinching at the snake's outburst.

"Why don't you go up there and see for yourself?"said Black Bane, gesturing with his head the hole from whence he and his brothers descended.

"Who are _you_ to tell me to come and go, cub?" White Hood hissed, bringing himself to eye level with the black wolf who shrank back with a whimper. Raising himself back to his full height, he declared: " _I_ am the Guardian of the King's Treasure, and I will not leave them even for an instant!" The serpent's voice filled the treasure chamber with thunder.

"Somebody needs a hobby."Raja snarked, earning a disapproving stare from Gray.

"With all due respect Mr. White Hood, sir, we don't want any of these silly things."said Mowgli. "They're all useless... except for these." Here he raised up the Katar daggers. "Let me have the Iron Claws. I'll gladly repay you with fat, juicy frogs."

"It's gonna take a lot of fat frogs just to feed _him._ "whispered the youngest.

White Hood fairly shook with evil delight. "Most asssuredly I will give them," he said in an almost gentle voice, lowering his hood a little. "All that is here I will give you. Indulge if you will. Many others have."

"Golly, thank you!"the boy replied, delighted to finally have what he needed to become a hunter.

"Well _that_ was surprisingly easy."Raja mused.

"What a relief."said Blackie, heaving a sigh of relief. "I guess we'll be on our way then."

Gray did not like the serpent's sudden generosity one bit; something was off. Suppressing the urge to bare his teeth, he regarded the treasure's guardian in suspicion. "What's the catch?"he asked bluntly, eyes narrowed.

White Hood chuckled. "Ahh yesss. There isss sssomething you should know. A small detail."

"And what would that be?"

"Look by your foot! What isss that there?"

Mowgli picked up something white and smooth buried among the gold coins. In a split second, the boy's eyes widened as he threw the object away in horror.

"A human skull!" whispered Gray, his fur bristling with dread.

"And here are two more."added Raja as he and Blackie backed away from the old dried bones in disgust.

"You cannot leave with the treasure. Gazzze upon the bones of those who have tried to sssteal it from me. They came to take the treasure away many years ago. I ssspoke to them in the dark, and they lay ssstill, never to sssee the light of day again."

"We're not here to steal your stupid treasure so you can't touch us!"snarled the middle cub.

"We know the Law of the Jungle!"added the youngest.

White Hood wasn't swayed. "Foolish cubs! There are no laws down here but mine!"

"You can't keep us here!" Mowgli shouted. "Let us leave!"

"Let us go, White Hood! You can have your treasure and we can take what we came here for."the eldest tried to reason, but to no avail.

" _None of you will leave here alive!_ "thundered the great white cobra, raising himself to his full height, poised to strike.

"Everyone! Scatter!"warned Gray as he and his brothers anticipated the inevitable attack.

White Hood's jaws met only air as the foursome dodged his strike on time before they regrouped, racing back the way they had come.

"Let's go to the exit while we still can!"urged the eldest.

But they didn't go far as the old cobra's head weaved its way on their path, cutting them off.

"There is no escape."the serpent hissed, red eyes glaring down upon these trespassers.

"Plan B: _Run!_ "yelled Raja.

White Hood struck once again, and once again he was met with air as his targets had managed to elude him, now tumbling and rolling over the sea of coins as they ran for cover.

The reptile quickly took chase, but the limbs of the mammals allowed them to have an edge over their legless enemy. The foursome soon disappeared somewhere among the surrounding shadows.

"You cannot hide forever!" White Hood bellowed as he slowly slithered around every nook and cranny of the chamber, forked tongue flickering in and out, searching for even the slightest odor of his prey.

Meanwhile, Mowgli, Gray, Raja, and Black Bane were all hidden behind one of the many stone columns that ringed around the treasure chamber.

"Guys? What're we gonna do?"asked Black Bane worriedly as he dared to peek beyond the pillars.

"My guess is as good as yours, Blackie."retorted the middle cub grimly. "We're trapped in this cursed hole with a psychotic old earthworm with only one way out." Even when the great white cobra moved away from their hiding place, they could hear the rustling of his scales moving against the sea of gold doubloons.

Gray was formulating possible escape strategies when he spied his foster brother planting a bamboo staff firmly in the ground.

"Mowgli? What are you doing?" Gray asked.

The man-cub hardly looked up as he gathered pieces of armor.

"The white thing has dealt with men of the Man-Pack until now. He doesn't know me," he whispered. "And I'm sure he's never dealt with wolves either. He asked for this hunting. Let him have it."

The ancient cobra weaved his way around the pillars when his cold eyes caught sight of a small, lanky shadow cast just behind a tall golden statue ahead of him.

"I have you now, manling "mumbled the serpent half to himself, slowly making his way closer and closer to his unsuspecting victim. With lightning fast speed, White Hood struck.

The man-cub never stood a chance.

The great white serpent looked on in bewilderment as his prey fell to the gold-covered ground with a metallic _CLANG!_ his head rolling a couple yards from his chain mail-covered body held together by a wooden staff. The cobra's eyes widened in realization as he analyzed his fallen quarry; He had attacked a suit of armor. He had taken the bait.

"Now!"

Almost before White Hood had realized he had been fooled, four figures sprang out of cover, descending from their hiding places high over the pillars.

Katara daggers in hand, Mowgli slashed and sliced at the cornered snake while the wolves attacked from all sides, biting and tearing at their enemy's ivory scales almost simultaneously. Gray and Black Bane targeted the serpent's elongated body and tail while the auburn wolf attacked the back of the head just above the enormous hood. White Hood struggled under the weight of his enemies who attacked relentlessly, never striking the same place twice.

"Take that you big bully!"yelled the man-cub as he continued slashing and stabbing.

"Bah! You're all nothing but bothersome insssects to White Hood!"the white cobra spat, hardly phased. "And insssects get— _squashed!"_

With a single sweep of his powerful tail, the gigantic reptile knocked his adversaries off their feet, sending them half a dozen yards away.

"All those who think it was a bad idea to tick this snake off, say I."said a downed Raja, seeing stars go round.

"I..."groaned his fallen brothers simultaneously, writhing in pain.

"Watch out!"the eldest bayed. Mowgli has just enough time to roll out of the way as a colossal tail crashed down on the spot he once laid. In an instant, the battered wolves were on their feet, teeth bared in readiness. The man-cub also stood in anticipation, his weapons brandished, ready to fight.

White Hood rose himself to his full height, his hood expanded in threat as he slowly weaved his head from side to side. All was silent as the four brothers continued to warily eye their adversary, his forked tongue flicking in and out of his mouth. Both sides waited as still as stone, not wanting to be the first to strike.

More silence... before it was shattered by an evil hiss as the giant white cobra whirled around, charging straight for Black Bane positioned behind him. The youngest instinctively jerked back, avoiding the bite aimed at his paws. "Yipe!"

In that instant the foursome dashed in and out, biting and slashing the snake before he could retaliate.

"Is that your best shot, big shot?"Raja taunted as he narrowly avoided the serpent's fangs, much to the reptile's irritation. The cobra set his sights on the middle cub when a flying projectile chucked him on the head. White Hood hissed angrily as he looked in the direction the missile came from and spied Mowgli some distance away, holding a block of gold in readiness for throwing.

"You fools are only delaying the inevitable!"hissed the infuriated serpent savagely. In answer to his threat, a large bejeweled ring was thrown at him, sliding perfectly around his neck.

Mowgli and the wolves continued their onslaught, never relenting. But despite the intensity of their assaults, White Hood was no more wounded than an elephant bitten by a determined mosquito courtesy of his thick scales, and with every failed strike on his part and every barrage of attacks from his enemies, the ivory reptile's temper only grew.

 _"Ya-la-hi Yalaha!"_

The next attack came, but this time the white cobra was ready; as the four rushed upon him from all sides, he coiled himself into a ball of ivory scales before rapidly untangling himself in an explosion of coils that sent the antagonizing mammals flying back on impact, crashing against columns and earthen jars.

Dusting himself from the wreckage of a ruined clay pot, Mowgli had hardly risen back to his feet, shaking his head to relieve the dizziness within, when a vast shadow draped over him. His eyes were greeted by the ominous sight of White Hood looming ten feet over him. The boy summoned the courage to lock eyes with his serpentine foe, preparing himself for what he knew would be his last fight.

"Prepare to _die!_ "

The great white cobra made his lunge.

But the strike never came.

White Hood's fangs missed the boy by mere inches, much to the snake's surprise. The bewildered serpent turned to his rear to find Gray and Blackie grabbing him by the tail.

"Run, Mowgli! Run!"yelled Gray, his voice muffled by scaly tail in his jaws.

With lightning fast reaction, the thirty-foot cobra turned on his new enemies with a straight, driving blow of the head that knocked them over.

Towering over his fallen rivals, White Hood was preparing to land a killer blow when a furious bay stayed his jaws. The serpent reacted too late as a flash of auburn brown grabbed him by the back of the head, razor sharp teeth imbedded in the serpent's hood. The great cobra shrieked in pain as he thrashed violently to in an attempt shake off his attacker. Raja was battered to and fro as a rat shaken by a dog — to and fro on the floor, up and down, and around in great circles, but the middle cub only tightened his hold, his teeth sinking deeper and deeper. White Hood smashed his head against the stolid golden faces of the idols that towered over the chamber, knocking the wind out of his assailant who slumped to the ground.

Beaten and bruised, Raja had barely picked himself on his feet when he felt a horrible pain shooting from the back of his neck. He barely had time to howl in agony as White Hood lifted the wolf in his jaws, now dangling ten feet off the ground.

"And now... you _die!"_ yelled the snake before throwing his rival like a rag doll against an earthen column. Then stillness claimed the auburn wolf.

Time seemed to slow down as Mowgli, Gray, and Black Bane watched helplessly as Raja fell to his cruel antagonist.

"Raja! _NO!_ "

Blinking back tears that threatened to burst, the man-cub clenched his weapons tightly as he yelled wildly, charging straight for his brother's killer, dodging a snap that would have taken his head. The two remaining wolves also joined in the melee, biting and tearing at the cobra's scaly hide. But these attacks only left White Hood torn and angry as he countered with a whisking tail, knocking Mowgli aside.

"Mowgli!"cried Gray and Blackie, but before they could rush to his aid, the two wolves were pulled back by a set of thick coils which entangled them to a column. The more they struggled, the more trouble they were in as the coils only tightened their hold, nearly choking the life out them. Presently the coils' owner craned himself into view, flashing his fangs before the trapped brothers.

"You're next."hissed the treasure guardian slowly inching closer to the wolves, considering his end game when–

" _Hey!_ Leave them alone, White Hood! It's _me_ you want!" White Hood's attention was diverted from the wolves as he turned to see Mowgli standing before him, hands held up in submission, apparently to give himself up.

"Mowgli, no!"choked the eldest, struggling within the snake's coils.

"Don't do it, bro!"bayed Blackie as both he and Gray gasped for breath as White Hood released his hold on them, his sights directly on Mowgli.

"But you'll have to catch me first!"

The old cobra simply chuckled darkly. "There is room for great sport here. Run, boy. It will make killing you all the more interesting."

But the man-cub wasted no time in listening as he took off running. To his brothers, he called, "Go, guys! Go! Get outta here! I'll lead him away!"

In that moment, the gigantic serpent flew like an arrow down the path taken by the boy, bent on ending his life. When the cobra chased after his prey, he went like a whip-lash flicked across a horse's neck.

 _He's almost as fast as Shere Khan,_ thought Mowgli unhappily as he ran. He didn't dare look over his shoulder, but the rustling and clattering of coins told him that his pursuer was quickly gaining. He had just taken a turn at another mound of treasure when a massive scaly head plowed from behind, briefly knocking the boy off his feet. The young hunter rolled and tumbled over the gold covered floor until he spied an abandoned shield, reaching it just as the cobra prepared another attack. Unfortunately for White Hood, Mowgli quickly raised the shield over his head in time to deflect the serpent's fangs with a metallic _CLANG!_

As the serpentine guardian recovered from the shield's shockwaves, his head ringing, the boy made his escape, using his shield to slide rapidly down a steep incline in the same way one would use a sled to traverse down a snowy hill. For a good half minute, Mowgli's path was clear of any major obstacles that would otherwise hinder his getaway. Suddenly the boy found himself sent airborne as his makeshift sled flew over an abrupt ramp, sending him hurtling straight for the reservoirs alive with fire!

"Whiskers!"he inwardly cursed.

Reacting out of instinct, the boy placed his shield before his whole body, protecting him from the flames as he passed through, until he tumbled to a stop on the other side.

 _I think I lost him,_ he thought as he dusted himself, looking back at the way he came. The fiery barrier was at least ten feet high, surrounding him from all sides. _Now to find a way to rejoin Gray and– oh no..._ Mowgli's eyes widened in dread as White Hood moved through the wall of fire as he himself would walk through a stalk of grass. The man-cub recovered from his initial shock too late as he felt strong coils wrap around his waist. He struggled in the shifting coils, but to no avail. White Hood's ominous chuckles echoed across the chamber, having finally caught his prey.

"Little fool. You thought you could defeat the Guardian of the King's Treasure?" The great white serpent slowly swayed a third of his body from side to side, looking down upon the boy trapped in his grasp.

"Look into my eyes, boy. They will be the last thing you will ever see!" White Hood's spine-chilling hiss filled the room with thunder as he flashed his fangs. But Mowgli knew better than to do that, for a creature who looks at a snake's eyes gets so frightened that he cannot move. Instead the man-cub peered into the jaws of death, lined with the two deadly poison fangs–

 _The fangs._ Something was amiss with the cobra's fangs.

In an instant he recalled a lesson he had learned from Bagheera. _The truth path to victory is to discover your opponent's weak spot and make it be his downfall._ Mowgli looked to his side, finding some sort of leverage, any kind. His eyes presently fell upon the still burning torch flickering just within reach, the same he had used when he and his brothers had arrived. Perfect.

" _Die!"_

When the final strike came, Mowgli was ready. Just as White Hood's jaws came only a hair's length away, the man-cub beat the snake over the head with the flaming branch, and the ivory serpent screeched in an agony of pain as the fire had struck him in one of his ruby eyes. As the great white cobra thrashed wildly in pain, his constricted coils gave way limply, allowing the boy to break free from his enemy's grasp.

Once freed, Mowgli's head darted in all directions, looking for a way out of the fiery confines when an idea came to him as he looked upon the white serpent's giant form.

 _To harness his power and use it in your favor._ As White Hood was still thrashing and writhing in pain, Mowgli quickly climbed on top of his neck until he reached the cobra's massive hood where he held on for dear life until the enormous reptile reared back, sending his unwanted burden flying– which was just what the boy was counting on.

The force of the toss hurled Mowgli well over the flaming barrier like an arrow before he performed several flips in mid air. He finished his stunt by landing on his feet on the other side of the fire canal.

Upon hearing an enraged hiss erupting from the wall of fire, Mowgli took that as his cue to run. This time, the boy ran towards a series of earthen pillars where he stopped to catch his breath. It wasn't long before White Hood sprang out of the flames, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"You will pay for that, manling!"

"Well why don't you go ahead and catch me?"Mowgli taunted, running for the columns.

Blinded by rage, the cobra followed.

"No man had ever come here and went away with the breath under his ribs."hissed the serpent savagely. Ahead of him, his quarry ran in zig zags among the labyrinthine pillars. "Very many men in my cccity would kill one another for the sssake of just _one_ piece of the treasure. You're just like the rest of them, and you will die just as they did! Just like that flea-ridden mongrel you called brother!"

For a brief moment, Mowgli froze, hidden behind a column as he glanced down at his hands. Was the Guardian right? What if he became just like the vast majority of humanity, spreading pain and destruction wherever they went? Already Raja had paid the price for this suicidal endeavor. But then he remembered something told to him by Rikki Tikki Tavi when he and his brothers first met the fearless mongoose. _Never trust a cobra. Not all Men are bad, just like not all the People of the Jungle are good..._

He then recalled the counsel given to him by Bagheera earlier that afternoon: _I know you will never fall into Man's corruption and greed. You faithfully obey the Laws of the Jungle, and you love the jungle and its peoples with all your heart. So much so that it has become part of who you are._

 _You are of the jungle..._

Confidence restored, Mowgli sprang out of hiding, standing directly behind the gigantic cobra.

"Hey White Hood!"he called out. "You have a knot in your tail!"– here he pointed to the snake's opposite end where it was wedged between two columns. Needless to say, the ivory serpent seethed with ire before turning on his intended target.

"Insolent fool! What do _you_ have that the others did not?"the cobra demanded before bringing his jaws down upon the boy. But Mowgli was quick to sidestep, so that the only thing White Hood received was a mouthful of coins.

"The speed of a panther,"the boy replied somewhere among the shadows. Suddenly White Hood was struck on the back of his head by a large brass candlestick. "The strength of a bear,"

The giant serpent quickly recovered from the blow, shaking his head to relieve the throbbing within. In almost no time, he was back on the chase. He had managed to successfully weave in front of the boy, blocking his path. It was one thing to corner his target, but it was another thing to land a killer bite as Mowgli would repeatedly duck, dive, and weave to evade his enemy's strikes.

White Hood was becoming more and more frustrated with each missed attack. "Hold ssstill!"

The man-cub recalled some advice in fighting from Baloo. _Get real loose and let's start to weave. Weave a little..._ Eventually he saw an opening and landed a quick punch to the snake's scaly face.

Enraged, the giant cobra tried to chase after his intended prey, twisting and turning through every nook and cranny, but he soon found himself tangled among the pillars in his blind chase. As White Hood struggled to free himself, he was greeted by two deep growls as the two remaining wolves stood before him, teeth bared, every bristle on their backs lifted. His prey stood between them, the Iron Claws worn in each of his hands.

"The heart of a wolf!"

Once freed, White Hood loomed over the man-cub, blazing red eyes narrowed, prepared to finish him off once and for all. With lightning fast speed, he made his attack. But unfortunately for him, Mowgli anticipated his enemy's final strike. _SLASH!_ With a single swing of his right Katar dagger, Mowgli managed to sever one of the terrible fangs from the serpent's gums at the last minute, disabling a critical weapon in his arsenal.

"And very sharp claws,"he finished, brandishing three claws with a _CLICK!_ as his defeated rival crashed to the ground, ripples of doubloons flying on impact.

Once the great white cobra went down, panting in exhaustion, the trio surrounded him. "Let's finish him off!"barked the youngest. "Turn him into handbags!"

"Wait!"cried Mowgli, holding the wolves' advances upon the defeated serpent.

"No time, Mowgli."urged Gray. "End this now!"

"No."he said firmly. The boy forced the mouth open with the blade of his knife, and showed the remaining poison-fang of the upper jaw lying black and withered in the gum. The white cobra had outlived his venom, as a snake will. "It's not worth it."

"Hmm. Well whaddya know. He's just a rotted out tree-stump." Black Bane remarked.

"Hold on a minute."said Gray, a sudden thought occurring to him. "If White Hood's venom is dried up, then _that_ means–"

"That old snake is all bark and no bite."said a familiar voice from behind them. The trio's eyes widened in astonishment. They turned to see none other than their fallen brother limping towards them, bruised and battered but very much alive.

To say that the three were overjoyed would be a grave understatement. "Raja! You're alive!"cried the youngest cub as he and the others rushed to the auburn wolf. As Mowgli wrapped his arms around Raja's shaggy neck, the middle cub winced slightly, but nonetheless accepted the display of affection. Gray and Black Bane nuzzled and licked his face.

"We thought you were gone forever."said Mowgli, his voice thick with emotion as he drenched his brother's coat with tears.

"I guess I'm just too stubborn to die, Little Frog."replied Raja with a chuckle. The fall had only knocked him unconscious.

The eldest quickly got to work assessing the damage inflicted by the white cobra, licking the small wounds on the back of the younger cub's neck. "Good news is it's only a scratch. Nothing serious."

From the sidelines, White Hood looked upon the happy reunion sadly, his pride dealt a stinging blow, hood lowered. He had been defeated by a mere boy, and by some miracle, that impetuous wolf had survived his jaws that had ended countless trespassers seasons before. The great white cobra heaved a sigh, bowing his head in shame.

"My venom isss gone."the once proud guardian mused to himself. "My guardianship ends."

The pitter patter of small feet against gold brought the reptile out of his thoughts. Slowly rising to his full height, the cobra looked down upon Mowgli standing fearlessly before him. His three wolf brothers stood not far behind him in case of accidents. One look in the boy's brown eyes told the guardian that he had not come to flaunt his victory to his fallen rival. "I'm really sorry, White Hood. We forgot to mention that the reason we needed the Iron Claws in the first place was because our home, our family is in great danger." With nothing better to do, the giant white cobra gave Mowgli his undivided attention without a word.

"In case you've been living under a rock, no offense,"said the auburn wolf quite bluntly, "the Red dogs are invading our jungle,"

"And they won't stop until they've destroyed everything and everyone in their path."added Gray.

"Unless we stop them. And I _need_ Man's Iron Claws if I'm gonna stand any chance against them. But if it makes you feel better, I'll return them as soon as our war against the Red dogs is over."the man-cub said sincerely, presenting both daggers in his hands.

For the longest time, the old serpent said not a word, but stared hard into Mowgli's eyes as though he was looking into his soul. He could sense no deception within this young fighter who stared right back without any trace of fear. Finally the serpentine guardian shook his head. "No. Keep them. They are yours. You are a brave young warrior, proven in battle. You besssted even me. My ssstrength is dried up, but the Iron Claws will do my work. May they serve you well."

"Then I will honor you with them, White Hood. That's a promise." Mowgli vowed, tightening his grasp on the handles.

"Uhh... guys?"came Blackie's voice. All eyes turned to where he stared up at the chamber's single entrance over fifteen feet above him. "How are we 'sposed to get outta here?"

Mowgli, Gray, and Raja all traded glances. The walls were too high and steep to climb, even if wolves could climb at all. Clearly they hadn't thought that far ahead.

The thirty-foot reptile was already slithering ahead of the four brothers, scaling along the wall.

"Ahhh, well then. Let me sssssee to your asssscension immediately. I will escort you and your brethren from whence you have come."

"Come with us."said Gray, surprising everyone. "There's... something you need to see."

 _ ****** Several Minutes Later...******_

Morning light had already crept over the jungle horizon, bringing with it light and warmth. And with the sun's arrival also came the early choruses of the tropical birds perched among the trees. The creatures of the night retreated for their dens and burrows, whereas other jungle denizens arose with the dawn, business as usual.

The four brothers and the great white cobra stood at the mouth of the temple, watching the sun rise above the trees and basking in its warming rays.

"It's–it'sss mossst beautiful,"lisped the serpent, gazing upon the vibrant spectacle. The first he had seen in so long. However, it wasn't long before his ruby-colored eyes looked away. "It isss ssso bright. I cannot sssee..."

"You've been in the dark for so long that you have forgotten how bright the jungle can be."replied Gray in understanding.

Mowgli used a free hand to shield his own eyes from the blinding light. "Yeah. It'll take some time to get used to,"

For the longest time, White Hood feasted his eyes on the scenery beyond the terrace, until they came upon–

"The cccity!"

The cobra's elation and nostalgia slowly diminished as he looked upon what the once great city had become. Gone was the splendor of the thriving empire that crowned the hills, now replaced by ancient ruins eroding away with the waves of time. Fig trees had taken root in every nook and cranny, the knotty-rooted vines had thrown their elbows over the crumbling walls, and the coarse grass bristled behind the vines like the lances of a goblin army following a retreat. Silence reigned in the midst of the desolation where it was once alive with as many men as sand fills the seashore; the Bandar-log were raiding in the jungle, so the Cold Lairs stood empty and silent in the rising sunlight.

The manling and his brothers had spoken the truth.

"The King's cccity... it's– it'sss gone. My people have left, and all of this time– All those yearsss... _wasssted_!" The last part was said with an anguished hiss as White Hood threw himself on the cobblestone floor in a massive heap of coils. Hot tears flowed freely from eyes that had long been cold and dry.

"I'm so sorry, White Hood."said Mowgli sympathetically, placing a hand on the cobra's hood.

"No, manling. _I_ am sssorry. I was too blind, too rooted in my old ways to sssee the truth. Pleassse forgive me."

Gray stood before the distraught guardian. "There is nothing to forgive."he said gently. "You were only following orders, waiting for the day your masters returned."

"Ehh, no hard feelings, big guy."said Raja lightheartedly, albeit still feeling a little sore.

"No harm no foul, right?"added the youngest, flashing a grin at the reptile.

White Hood once again looked out to the horizon. "What mussst I do now?"he said half to himself.

"I believe that's a decision that's entirely up to you,"the gray brother replied. "There is neither word nor will here to hold you back. You are free now. Free to make your own way in the world."

"You are wise beyond your years."

"Try self-righteous know-it-all."the auburn wolf snarked, earning a chuckle from Blackie. But as smart remarks rarely went unpunished, the two were cuffed by a sharp paw swipe from their immediate older brother. "Oww! All jokes aside, you're more than welcome to live here if you want. There's always room for one more snake in the jungle."

 _Just as long as they're far away from me_ , added Black Bane mentally, shuddering at the thought of more limbless reptiles prowling the Seeonee hills.

White Hood gave thought to the matter, placing a tail end under his chin. "Thank you for your offer. I accept."

"Whoah! These shine as brightly as Bagheera's eyes!" Mowgli said delightedly, as he twirled the Katar daggers that glistened in the sunlight. He then made an experimental swipe at a nearby grove of bamboo shoots, easily cutting a few rods in two.

"And cut as sharply as Shere Khan's teeth!" Blackie remarked, undoubtedly impressed by the Iron Claws' handiwork.

"Beware, manling." The former guardian cautioned, standing a foot or two above the boy's head. "They are lethal weaponsss. They mussst be used wisely and with great caution."

"Thanks, White Hood! You've made me as mighty as Shere Khan."said the novice fighter, eaten up with uncontrollable joy.

The great white cobra shook his head. "No, thank _you_ all for opening my eyes. And remember this, manling: it is not the weapon but the wielder behind the weapon. You already fight with much fire in your heart."

Mowgli nodded in understanding. Meanwhile the four cubs ran down hill, melting into the underbrush as a mole melts into a lawn.

"Hey 'O Mighty Hunter'!"bayed Raja. "Let's get home or else Mom's gonna have all our hides!"

"Good Hunting!"the boy called over his shoulder, addressing the great white cobra, before being swallowed up by the jungle's dense foliage. " _Wait up you guys!"_

From his place at the temple's entrance, the former guardian watched him go until he was out of sight.

"Good Hunting, manling. And may the godsss blesss you in battle."

 _ ****** Enter: White Hood, the enduring Treasure Guardian when Monkey City was once thriving and alive with people. And yes, his venom also dried out in the original stories, as I wanted to stay true to the source material while taking a few liberties with his size. As far as voice actors go, I chose Benedict Cumberbatch, who of course is voicing Shere Khan in the upcoming film Mowgli.**_

 _ **And speaking of which, I am super hyped for that film! Probably even more so than JW: Fallen Kingdom. So excited! :D Until recently, I thought Jon Favreau's live action film and the Soviet**_ _**adaptation were the closest we'd get to Kipling's original masterpiece. Boy was I wrong! P.S I apologize in advance for the long wait**_. _**I'm as eager to finish this story as the rest of you..**_


End file.
